Alejandro's Adventure
by Paulsmum2001
Summary: Alejandro has been through the worst 48 hours of his life - Diego is missing, probably dead. The bumbling efforts by the Alcalde inspire him to deal with the problem himself. NEW WORLD ZORRO AND CHARACTRS BELONG TO ORIGINAL COPYRIGHT HOLDERS. This story is the first in a series of 3 - the others covering Diego and the Alcalde Ignacio de Soto.
1. Alejandro's distress

Alejandro de la Vega looked at the library as if he had never seen it before. The piano looked like a display model, although Diego had played it constantly for five years. Diego had polished it to a high shine, tuned it himself to an inch of its life. Alejandro let his fingers drift slowly down the keys. It felt alive, warm to the touch, and he wondered how much of Diego's warmth lingered on them.

He wandered over to the tall bookcase near the bright window. His eyes caught sight of a treasured toy soldier from his own boyhood. Taking it gently off its shelf, he turned it over in his hands. Wearing the familiar uniform of a Sergeant, he was reminded of Mendoza, the bumbling but kind soldier. The soldier looked nothing like the fat fool, tall and strong and slender. Obviously a favourite of Diego's, otherwise it would not be standing guard over his treasured novels. A book lay discarded, forgotten, on the chaise lounge, as if its owner had ducked out to answer the door and would return within moments.

Alejandro picked it up. He felt like he was in a dream, one he would soon wake from, but his heart knew otherwise. His head would take a while to process the last forty eight hours. He glanced at the cover, Robin Hood. He opened the book, sitting slowly, and scanned the first couple of pages. A boy's adventure story, no doubt. He smiled and closed the book gently. All Diego did was caught up in books…even the adventure part. He stood and placed the book back in the shelf.

Diego's desk sat on the other side of the room. It was meticulous. How many letters to the governor sat in envelopes inside those drawers, waiting for their writer to post them? He'd have to post them on his son's behalf now. He wondered how Diego had gone from a messy desk to such a neat and fanatically tidy desk in ten short years. He had never managed it himself. Must have been his mother's side of the family.

There was a knock on the door. He half expected Diego to sing out "I'll get it," and make a light dash to the door. He shook his head. His boy was not going to do that. Not now. Not ever.

Slowly he made his way to the door, and opened it.

"Don Alejandro," Ignatio greeted him. His eyes were downcast.

"Have you found him yet?"

"Don Alejandro, the explosion was intense. There is unlikely to be anything left of him. I'm sorry," Ignatio said. There was an edge to the Alcalde's voice, a strange unfamiliar edge of true sympathy, but Alejandro couldn't really respect it.

"This was your fault. My son was at risk, you knew that. The King will soon know of this," Alejandro said. "You should have kept him safe, and now you can't even retrieve my son's body."

"I will go out once more. Diego was not a man of action, but he was smart in other ways. Perhaps he managed to avoid the main part of the expolsion. Perhaps his body is just not where we expect. I will double the efforts," Ignatio said softly. He tried not to think of the consequences of this. Diego's cousins on his mother's side were now related to the King himself, even though through marriage. Connections at court were everything. His career was in tatters over the Zorro issue already, and now this tragedy would have him court martialled. And, if the King was annoyed enough, possible execution.

"If we could contact Zorro…" The Alcalde bit his lip. Zorro. The man was a menace…. although he had come to the rescue of the pueblo countless times in the past. A fact and a predictability he himself had relied on heavily over the three years he had spent in office.

"I would think Zorro's body would be found there as well," Alejandro said. "The way that man protected me and mine was always extraordinary. He always seemed to be there when we needed him."

The Alcalde slightly nodded. The fact had crossed his mind, but it was early days. Zorro had the bad habit of being out of action for a few days and then popping up out of the shadows just when he had persuaded himself that he was gone for good.

"If you excuse me, I need some time on my own, Ignatio, please. I am grieving over my son. I think you can accept that," Alejandro said with an edge of pain in his voice. He shut the door, almost against the soldier's face, and went back to the library.

He sat in the chaise lounge, drenched in sunlight, but felt none of its warmth. He placed his head in his hands for a moment, in silent grief. He would not break down. Felipe needed him. The boy was around somewhere, grieving in his own way. He had turned and ran for the hills, on the announcement of Diego's death. Alejandro would have to look for him eventually, but the child was always running in the hills. He would come to no harm. Not now.

The old man glanced up for a moment. An art easel sat in the corner, a cloth draped over an artwork in progress. He went over and lifted the soft veil. A portrait of a queen resting in a meadow, playing with flowers sat half-finished on the easel. She was definitely meant to be a queen, with subtle raiment and a small tiara on her head. Very regal, in the mode of the true heads of the Spanish court. He drew in his breath. The brush strokes were almost as fine as the work of the classic artists. The queen had her head to the side. His heart almost stopped. It was Victoria's features on the queen's face. Diego had transformed the tavern keeper into a fair princess with a gentle hand and fine strokes of a paintbrush.

A piece of paper jutted out of a tiny drawer. The original sketch, no doubt. Alejandro gently dislodged it and opened the folds to reveal the paper. Not a drawing, but a finely written poem. A love poem? From a man frightened of any romantic attachment? He glanced at the painting again. A love poem for Victoria? Alejandro sighed, and put his head in his hands again.

Poor Diego, he must have been in love with the only woman in the world he could not have! Unrequited love was one of the hardest things a man could bear. Why hadn't Diego come to him, to share this distress? They had always trusted each other, hadn't they? They had always known they had each other's backs, in all things.

He shook his head. Lately Diego had avoided him. Lately Alejandro had shouted at his son whenever he moved. Nothing had been good enough for him. First it was his tracking skills, but when Diego had ventured an opinion he had shot him down in flames. That thought had turned out to be valid, but he had offered no apology to his son. He derided his experiment for rescuing soldiers from a cave in, but it was immensely successful. Again he had offered no praise, no apology.

What had been Diego's last thoughts in that shack on the hill? Regrets that he hadn't made his father proud, that he had been a failure as a son? Alejandro shuddered.

Diego had always made him proud. He had loved him so intensely, but he had never truly understood his son. His music, his arts, his science all showed Alejandro that his son was brilliant. A man any father could be proud of. His kindness and generosity was legendary in the territory – he helped anyone who came to him in need, and ventured to assist when it was not asked for.

When Diego had returned home from Spain, he knew nothing about him. Everything he thought he knew had disappeared. Where was the finely honed swordsmanship? Where was the proud horsemanship of a young de la Vega? It had been there before University. It had evaporated on his return.

Diego had failed to live up to Alejandro's expectations, but he was forming a life for himself. He was strong in his opinions, so much so that Alejandro had had to restrain him from charging in to the fray. He frowned. Was that true? Did he really restrain Diego? He remembered finely crafted muscles flexing under his hands when he had held his son back. Where had those muscles come from? Painting that portrait? Writing that poem? Reading for days? Playing the piano?

He stood up. Muscles came from exercising them. He wondered about his son. His strong, intelligent son. A son that wouldn't let him in, that wouldn't talk to him about his true feelings. Why? Why these secret activities, these exercises to build strength? For what purpose?

Had he been hoping to challenge Zorro? Had he been ducking down to Mexico City to get lessons in swordplay? Had he been secretly seeing another unknown lady, courting and wooing her? Had an engagement been on the verge of being announced? He shook his head. Things he would never know now.

He placed the love poem on the small table to the right of the easel. He thought about returning the paper to its hiding place, but its writer would never return to become offended by the intrusion into his privacy.

He glanced out the window. The doctor had forbade his involvement in the retrieval of the body of his son, considering it too great a strain on his already weakened heart. It didn't mean he had to listen to him. He was Diego's father, and these clumsy buffoons were messing up yet again. If all he could locate was a charred semblance of Diego, it would be devastating, but it would be something.


	2. Alejandro's Hope

The stables were quiet. No Esperanza, he noticed. Hopefully the palomino was alive and on her way back to the stables. She was a fine mare, and she had wonderful foals. The stable workers looked up from their work at polishing the fine saddles and other tack that the de la Vegas had spent quite a fortune on. Juan left the group, and placed a hand on his employer's arm.

"Patron, the young master was a great man," he said. Backing up he took in his master's dishevelled appearance. The man had not slept, Juan noticed.

"Saddle me Dulcinea," Alejandro ordered. Juan hesitated and then obeyed, only after stopping to saddle his own horse.

"I am going with you. The soldiers are too slow. Diego needs to be home, senor," Juan said with a determination that surprised his employer. Alejandro raised his eyebrows and said nothing. Diego was friends with everyone, especially their workers. Juan had watched over him like a father. He had every right to join him.

Alejandro wearily mounted the horse. Juan noticed his tiredness, and remembered the servants talking about the doctor's visit. He was worried. His old employer and friend had endured too much over the last few days.

"Diego was like a son to you, Juan. You're welcome to join me."

"If that is the only reason to join you, you will have many friends to help, Senor. But the sooner this is done, the better for young Felipe. And you must think of your own health, Patron. Diego would not have wanted Felipe to be alone in the world so quickly. We must think about your dear grandson."

They rode silently, the horses well suited to the rugged terrain. Dulcinea tossed her head, reacting to the slow pace. Alejandro urged her into a gallop, trying to clear his head. Juan matched him easily.

"The crest of that hill is an hour's ride away. It is not wise to tire the horses too much so soon," Juan said gently. "Speed is not going to bring anyone back from the dead."

Alejandro reined in the feisty mare, and glanced at his old friend. "There were witnesses to the explosion. Perhaps they exaggerated…perhaps…."

"No, Michel Cortes saw it with his own eyes. The shack and half the hill went up, and the soldiers were trying to negotiate Diego's safe return. Diego was in that shack, Patron. It is a hard thought to believe, but it is fact," Juan said with a slight discomfort. "The only good thing was that the kidnappers went up as well."

"Perhaps Zorro got him out," Alejandro said softly. How he wished that was true! But the masked hero would have brought him back his son immediately to spare him this grief, Alejandro realised. A silent tear escaped and trickled down his face, he didn't notice it.

Alejandro compromised, letting the horses canter was as slow as he could take it. Juan was not really worried about the horses. They were of fine stock and quite fit, and some of their colts were racehorses in other stables. The speed would not tire them; it would do the mares good to exercise. Juan was worried about Alejandro, but expressing it would make the matters worse.

An Indian approached the pair. He looked like a warrior, and Alejandro thought about his pistol on his belt. He would shot over the young man's head if he offered aggression. That normally would make them run.

"My name is Angry Eyes," he said. "I know you are Alejandro, father of Diego de la Vega…"

Alejandro grinned a little. Normally it was the other way around. Normally Diego was the son of Alejandro de la Vega. He liked it the other way, the Indian sounded like he deeply respected his son. It made Diego seem a man of note. He was a man of note. Coming from an Indian's mouth, a warrior respecting his son, it sounded strange.

"Yes. You knew my son?" Alejandro said softly.

"I tracked the kidnappers."

"To the shack on the next rise?"

"No."

The word stopped Alejandro's heart for half a moment. "No?"

"The shack that burned. Diego was killed yesterday in the shack, along with his kidnappers. There was an explosion…" Juan tried to explain. The Indian shook his head adamantly.

"No. The kidnappers were not in the shack. Diego was not in the shack. The soldiers are stupid," Angry Eyes said firmly. "They are further up the rise, another half hour from the shack. I can't get in close, the place is heavily guarded."

"Are you sure Diego was there?" Juan said. He wanted to believe the young warrior, but he lived in a culture that feared the Indians.

"I saw him struggle in his blue suit," Angry Eyes said softly. "But as usual white Spaniards do not trust my people. Sorry I spoke. I will be on my way."

"Please, young man. You cared enough to approach me, please," Alejandro said gently. He noticed and recognized the anger that flared in the young man's face. The warrior was frustrated and proud, just as he himself was. "Can you show me where? My son is everything to me. Please."

Angry Eyes paused and glared at Juan, mirroring his distrust. He gazed at Alejandro for a moment, considering. White men could do as they wished to each other. It was better that he stayed well away.

Angry Eyes had been helped personally by Diego, and that meant something to the young Indian. It had been long ago when they were boys, but Diego had saved his life. They were blood brothers. He would save his 'brother' and aid Diego's father as much as possible. He would have to deal with the old man with respect. Then he would go on ahead to save his friend.

"Wise Eagle will need to be consulted," Angry Eyes said. Alejandro nodded, relieved that he could at least talk to someone with authority. "He is our chief."

"I would be honoured." Alejandro found himself saying. He wondered about this new information. Was there a chance that Diego was still alive? His heart fluttered a little, worrying him enough to remember the doctor's words. If he had stayed behind at home where he was safe, he would never have found the truth. Was the Alcalde that evil to ignore an Indian's words?

Wise Eagle sat in a large tepee. He nodded as Alejandro waited at the doorway, and the older man entered.

"Angry Eyes says he saw my son, Diego further up the rise," Alejandro said gently. "I need help to find him and rescue him."

"Soldiers could do that," Wise Eagle said in response. The wise chief wanted to see his reaction, but Alejandro was not to know that. Alejandro shook his head. He had never been a patient man.

"Those idiots know nothing! My son is in danger, and there is no one to help him. The Alcalde would never stick his neck out for my son in a million years," Alejandro said, his voice rising with his temper. He gasped as a shot of pain from his chest startled him. He quietened his breathing, and waited for the pain to ease. Heartburn again, no doubt.

"You are ill," Wise Eagle said softly. "Please, we will need to help you before we can help your son," he added, motioning to a young woman to his right. She mixed a concoction of spices and herbs into a paste and then added it to a small cup of water.

"Please drink," she said, offering the cup to the old man.

Alejandro shook his head. "There is no time for this…"

"There will be no further talk until the mixture has been drunk," Wise Eagle said softly. There was a hint of steel in his voice. Alejandro sighed and drank. The concoction was sweet, a little like Diego's fancy potions. He felt a little stronger already.

"That will have to be drunk over a three day period," the chief added. "But I will help you. Several of my tribe have been helped by your son. He is our son also, and these men will pay dearly for their crimes."

Alejandro raised his eyebrows. Was everyone else a better father than he was? Diego had the respect of an Indian chief, and the head groom at the hacienda but not of his own father? He hoped he had the chance to make it up to his son - to tell him how much he cared for him, how much he admired his intelligence. He wanted to be a better father.

He was drowsy, and he glanced at the chief with a little distrust. The chief shrugged.

"The mixture does cause sleepiness. You can rest here in my tent. Then the time delay will be minimal…"

"Time is being wasted," Alejandro complained. He yawned, and gave up. Lying on the furs on the ground, he was soon asleep, for the first time in over forty eight hours.

He knew he was dreaming. It was eerie and silent, shadows fell in the hacienda where they had never fallen before. He was sitting at his desk, struggling with the accounts. Standing he walked through the house yelling for Diego. Diego was always three times better than him at the mathematics involved. He walked into the library. Diego was always in the library holding a book.

No one there. He walked back out of the room, and down the hall. Diego appeared from the library, startling him.

"I was just in there a moment ago. What on earth…?"

"Now, Father, what is the matter?" Diego said softly. Placing a hand on his arm, he led him back into the library. "Let's talk."

"The accounts," Alejandro said with a small smile.

"I see," Diego said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I can take a look at them. Why don't we go into town to the tavern for lunch? Bring the papers you are struggling with, and we'll have a look over a glass of wine." Alejandro smiled.

In his dream he shuddered. It was exactly like the other day. The day it all started, the day he lost his son. He wanted to wake up, but he also wanted to stay there with Diego. Let the dream continue, he prayed, let me see my son again…


	3. Alejandro's Lunch (Dream)

Alejandro's Memories

The day had started with such normalcy and love. It had ended with such despair.

The trip to the tavern was as it always had been – uneventful. The air was clear, and the sun was shining with such warmth. The mares were frisky and they let them have their heads. Alejandro had hung back, watching his son race his horse over the plains. The delight on his son's face was innocent and carefree, like a boy once more. All those thoughts of his lack of skills on a horse were dispelled in that instant. Alejandro was distracted from his thoughts as Diego shouted a challenge.

"Let's see who is the fastest today!" Diego's words echoed a child's game they used to play when Diego was still a young boy, slowly but surely developing his skills. Most of the time, Alejandro had let the boy win by a landslide, until he truly had the skills to be a match for him. Today he wanted to see what Diego could do, so he pushed him to the limit.

Diego raced enthusiastically until about a couple of minutes out of town. Alejandro had never realised Esperanza was that fast, although she was the mother of several champion racehorses.

On the edge of town, Alejandro noticed a decided shift in Diego's seat, a stiffening of muscles. He easily overtook his son, without even trying. Diego seemed to have pulled Esperanza in, and she fidgeted with the tight reins for a moment. Diego seemed to deflate and he gently patted his mare sympathetically.

Alejandro frowned. His son had gone from relaxed brazen boyhood to elderly gentleman in a few short moments. He needed to speak to his son.

They tethered the mares at the doorway of the tavern.

"Diego," Alejandro began. Diego didn't seem to hear him, and entered the tavern quickly.

"Victoria, how are you this morning?" Diego greeted the tavern keeper. Alejandro glanced at his son. His eyes were so bright, a smile played at his lips. Victoria stopped what she was doing, and waved a little movement. She was busy with customers, but she sent a bright smile his way.

Alejandro unpacked the papers. "Diego, I do need some help here," he said with a smile. Diego turned to him, startled as if out of a dream. His eyes grew serious and his mouth forgot its smile.

"Yes, yes of course." Diego shook himself, and put his mind to the task at hand. Numbers and facts were enjoyable for him, after all. Alejandro glanced at the serious stance of his son, and then at Victoria's busy movements. They were friendly, a little more than friendly. He hadn't noticed it before.

"What will it be today?" Victoria asked, as she hovered near the table. She poured two juices for the men, and waited for them to answer her. Alejandro found himself studying his son's reaction closely. He looked up, but avoided looking directly into her eyes, with difficulty. His son's body tensed but he seemed happy, incredibly happy.

"Chicken tamales will do today," Alejandro answered for both of them. Diego nodded.

"Maybe some beef tamales as well. It looks like we will have a great deal of work ahead of us. These accounts are in a bit of a shambles," Diego said softly. "Maybe a glass of milk."

Alejandro nodded. "A bottle of wine as well."

"Well, sounds like a plan, gentlemen," Victoria said with a smile. She glanced at the bundle of papers Diego was leafing through and grinned. "I don't envy you at all, Don Diego."

"Oh, he enjoys it," Alejandro said dismissively. "Don't worry about him."

Diego sighed and grinned. "Actually the numbers are a challenge I enjoy." Alejandro looked at his son, and wondered how long this lunch would stretch out.

Diego didn't seem too much in a hurry to start, and he spent a lot of time gazing at Victoria from a distance. He toyed with the tamales before eating a few. He played with the pencil in his hand, and the actual work only took a very short time. There were only a few sums that needed doing, and the brain work involved was nothing.

Several hours had passed before Diego declared the job done.

Ignatio de Soto entered the tavern. Diego seemed to flinch before he smiled politely and waved at the man. He sat at his usual table, and ordered something complicated.

A rough couple of men entered. Nothing too strange, there were always rough looking travellers passing through. They seemed to notice Alejandro, and came over to the table. Alejandro glanced up and realised with a thrill of fear that he recognised one of the men.

"Excuse me, Diego, I need to talk to someone," Alejandro said softly. He touched his son's arm as he left the table. Diego looked around curiously, but his father didn't seem distressed or angry, so he relaxed. Packing away the papers, he looked around for Victoria. It was near siesta time, and the tavern would close for the traditional rest. He wanted to chat with her for a while, and he left the table to move towards the bar.

"Is milk too much to ask for?" He asked with a smile. Victoria shook her head at his question.

"In this heat, Diego? Orange juice is better," she answered. Diego nodded, and watched her pour the drink.

"Your father seems very intrigued by what that stranger is saying," Victoria commented, indicating the pair talking in a corner. Diego glanced across as he took a sip from his glass. He couldn't see the men's faces, but they were in a serious huddle. Diego stiffened and downed his drink.

His father noticed him move from across the room.

"Do you understand what I am saying to you? What will happen if you don't do as I say? I could destroy you so easily, Alejandro," the man was saying. Alejandro almost threw the man against the wall. No one threatened him, no one threatened his family.

"I won't even consider the idea. You can't frighten me. We can take care of ourselves here in California," Alejandro said firmly. He placed a hand on his sword hilt, which Diego saw and moved even more quickly to stand with his father.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. We were just finishing our conversation, Diego."

"You have a fine son, Alejandro. The world is a dangerous place. Think it over," the man said with a growl. Then he turned and left the tavern.

Diego waited and watched the man leave. Alejandro noticed the tense muscles on his son's neck contract. His eyes were alert and sharp, the icy steel blue of anger flickered in their depths. Alejandro patted Diego's shoulder gently.

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself about Diego," Alejandro said softly. "Just old men with old problems. No danger there."

"Sounded like a veiled threat to me," Diego murmured. He turned his attention back to his father, and the tavern. Victoria had wandered across behind Diego.

"What a nasty looking gentleman," she murmured softly. "We get their kind regularly, I'm afraid. All bark and no bite, in my opinion."

Diego turned to thank her for the meal. "I'm going to find Mendoza. A bit of gossip will be nice after that turn of the books," he said brightly. His father shook his head and chuckled a little.

"That boy is always gossiping with the soldiers," he said.

"I suppose that's how he gets the news for that paper of his," Victoria answered. "Do you need a room for siesta, or are you heading back, Don Alejandro?"

"I might wait for my son, so a room would be nice. If there is one for Diego, I'll reserve it for him."

The quiet of siesta was broken by yells and the sounds of gunfire.

Alejandro was woken from his light doze by the Victoria's scream, and rushed to the window, thinking to see Zorro fighting valiantly in the plaza. His old 'friend' had Diego at gun point, and was cocking the pistol to be ready to fire it. He was not bluffing.

"Alcalde, do something," Victoria pleaded. She was watching from the doorway.

"At least tell me what I've done to offend you," Diego said, trying to keep it light. Perhaps the man was drunk. "I really have no idea."

"You are the son of Alejandro de la Vega?"

Diego saw movement at the window of the tavern and recognised his father. The man that held him was the man his father was talking with previously. He gazed at his father for a moment, and nodded. He could lie and deny it, but what was the point of that?

"My father is one of the most powerful people in California. You will not get away with this," Diego growled. There were too many people in the plaza, and the gun was too close to his head to try anything to escape the situation.

Alejandro was hoping to see Zorro ride in, whip cracking and send the villains flying in every direction. Not even the soldiers dared to move. The man glanced up at the frozen face of Alejandro and smirked.

"Not so hard to catch your whelp, was it, Senor? You know what I want, Alejandro. I'll be in contact," the man said, using the butt of the gun to knock Diego down into the dust. A cart rumbled up and they were gone in a haze of brown dust.

Alejandro ran downstairs and grabbed the Alcalde.

"Why didn't you do something?"

"What could I do? Don Alejandro, I was not aware of the danger until too late." Ignatio de Soto gazed in the direction the cart had travelled in.

"I am requesting personal assistance from the governor, de Soto," Alejandro threatened. The Alcalde paused in his speech about not having the troops to go after the kidnappers. He was aware of the de la Vegas and their influence at court lately. The governor would take their cause, and run with it. His reputation would once again be tarnished by this darn fool territory.

"No need, of course, Don Alejandro. All efforts will be taken for Diego's safe return," the Alcalde said, trying to placate the anxious father. "Have no fear, I will personally guarantee his safe return."

"Lancers, follow that cart. Hang back a little, we're not sure what they will do with Don Diego if they feel threatened," de Soto ordered his men.

Alejandro watched them go, but fear filled his heart. Victoria looked at him.

"What do they want?"

"Revenge, my dear. That is what it is always about, I'm afraid." Alejandro shuddered. He knew what those men wanted. They had lost too much. He knew they would kill his son, even as he had killed their boys, even though in self-defence. They wanted blood, and retribution. Only the ransom might prevent it.


	4. Alejandro's Ransom Note (Dream)

Alejandro sat in the library, and watched Ignatio de Soto pace back and forth. Victoria sat on the three seat chaise next to her old friend, and patted his hand gently.

"Let me understand this," Ignatio said. "These men have a grudge against you."

"I did kill all of their boys."

Ignatio's eyebrows rose in surprise. "When was this?"

"When I was about Diego's age. It was in self-defence. My wife and 2 year old child were in danger. The boys were outlaws, and they meant business." Alejandro glanced deep into Ignatio's eyes, as the man stopped and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It was either our lives or theirs. I am sure you can understand the situation. There was no real law then." He glanced at Victoria with a small smile. "Definitely no Zorro."

"Where is Zorro?" Victoria said, irritated. "That man is so unpredictable these days."

"Obviously my increase in troop numbers finally discouraged him from entering town," de Soto said, satisfied.

"Obviously…" Alejandro muttered. He wondered about the young hero's failure to intervene. Victoria could have been in danger, and Zorro always seemed to move in if danger threatened the tavern. He must not have expected trouble today.

"They have realised you now have a son, an only son….Alejandro….They have planned this for years," de Soto said.

Alejandro watched the man think. Obviously the man was planning something devious. He had the reputation for it, after all. Chills went up and down Alejandro's spine. The Alcalde's plans almost always ended in disaster. If de Soto tried something and it backfired…

"Let's try to keep it simple, Ignatio. My son's life is at stake," Alejandro cautioned. He wished they could have benefitted from Diego's calm reasoning right now. His plans were so simple, but they covered all eventualities. He had derided them in the past, but secretly he had been in awe.

Diego, I can't do this, Alejandro thought. I am not a patient man, like you. I am a man of passion, of action. What if I fail you?

"Alejandro, leave this to me. Your son will be back with you very soon." Ignatio strode towards the door. Felipe showed him out, and went back to his sweeping. Alejandro watched the slow thoughtful movements of his adopted grandson, and wondered what was going through the young man's mind.

He went across to Diego's son and led him back to the chair. "Sit, Felipe," he said careful to let the boy see his face as he spoke. He struggled to find words to reassure the boy. "Everything will be alright, you'll see. Your father is a resourceful man. And don't forget about Zorro, Felipe. He will come to assist us, don't worry."

Victoria patted Felipe's hand too. The teenager smiled a little wearily and stood, patting their hands gently. He saluted and left the room quickly. Alejandro got up and followed the boy closely.

"Felipe, wait," Alejandro called to the boy, but then he shook his head. Felipe was stone deaf. Why was he always expecting the child to hear his ranting? He reached the teenager and grabbed his arm, spinning the boy around.

Leave me alone, Felipe signed. Clear and simple, Alejandro didn't need a translation that time. Leave me alone.

"What are you doing? Felipe," Alejandro said sternly. "Felipe, I was young like you once. It is no good to go out there alone and try to deal with these men. Then I would have both my boys in trouble."

I'm old enough to help, Felipe signed. Alejandro placed a hand on the boy's arm. I am old enough. The movements were wild and agitated, as if it was the boy's way of shouting. Alejandro smiled wryly. Looked like the boy had 'inherited' his anger problem. At least one of his boys took after him.

Alejandro grabbed the boy with both hands and turned him to face him. Bending down to look at the boy in the eyes, he was momentarily reminded of Diego's younger days.

"Listen to me, young man," Alejandro said loudly. Then he smiled and shook his head. "Promise me you will not take matters into your own hands. You will not go after these men. Promise me!"

Alejandro watched the boy look at the floor, and then back up to his face. Felipe bit his lip, but he nodded. Alejandro had a strange feeling that the boy was holding his fingers crossed behind his back, or some such, because it all seemed too easy.

Felipe signed something about going out to the stables, and Alejandro shook his head. Alejandro pointed back to the library, and watched the young man shrug and return to the seat near the window. Alejandro stared at him for a moment.

"Where are your lessons, young man? Your father would be upset if you fell behind…" Alejandro said softly. Felipe was watching his face closely, and nodded. Alejandro let him back out and watched him make his way to his room near Diego's. He wondered whether he should follow the young man, realising it was possibly a ruse to leave the hacienda. He needed and wanted to trust his grandson. Felipe should know his own limitations. He had Diego as a father. Diego was a model of restraint and limited responses. Why was he so sure that Felipe was trying to be a hero?

The Alcalde returned within the hour. He held a demand note in his hand, sealed, for Alejandro's eyes only. He had another note for himself in the other hand.

"The blasted fools think they can extort money out of us," de Soto said with frustration.

"Perhaps they can," Alejandro muttered.

"Dear Senor," he read, silently.

We have your son, as you have witnessed. He is writing this note. We have no need for reading and writing. We are watching him write so any attempts to escape or fool us will be noticed.

We want compensation paid for the deaths of our sons. It can be money, or it can be the death of your son. As they say, an eye for an eye. Tooth for a tooth. Remember Joshua 1:9. Read and consider.

Bring the requested amount of money to the old Capistrano property hacienda, tomorrow at noon. Surely you remember where it is.

Father, presently I am well and unharmed. They have tied me securely with no chance of escape. If everything goes smoothly I believe all will be well. Do not fear for me. I am penning this last bit fast because they react irrationally when unsure of what is going on. There is a reference in the text, please check the reference.

Your Son

Diego.

Alejandro almost crushed the note in his hand, and remembered the endnote to the letter. Diego was trying to communicate something to him, some sort of attempt at code. A reference?

"Of all idiotic outlaws I've ever come across, this has to be the stupidest," Ignatio said. "Getting poor Diego to write this twaddle…"

"What does yours say?"

"That a letter will go to the King detailing my failures as Alcalde, including this disaster. Diego's cousins at court will be outraged."

"I'm sure you can understand why?"

"No, no. If I pay….6000 pesos…to them, they will not send the letter. Extortion to the highest level imaginable," Ignatio ranted. His face was white with fury and a great deal of fear.

Takes one to know one, Alejandro thought. He wondered where they had gotten that idea. Perhaps they were greedy and overreaching, but this new threat was more professional than personal. Why would the outlaws target the Alcalde when they had the de la Vegas wealth in their sights?

"6000 pesos is a lot of money," Alejandro said thoughtfully. "Do you have it to hand?"

Ignatio blanched a little. He hesitated. Alejandro knew that he always had that exact amount of money. It was the reward money for the capture of Zorro. "It would take a while to get access to it."

Liar, Alejandro thought. He felt numb, and didn't have the energy to shout at the trembling man.

He sat at Diego's desk. Looking at the letter in his hand, his eyes paused on the bible references. Apparently they were to reinforce Old Testament justice, but they didn't seem to sit right with the old man. It was a long time since his confirmation, but something played at his mind. He searched the top drawer for Diego's well-worn bible. Alejandro recognised the soft leather cover of his wife's bible, savouring the feel of it in his hand. He had forgotten that Diego had inherited it.

"Are you still here, Alcalde? Shouldn't you arrange for the money to be paid out? They seem serious," Alejandro said, without looking up. The Alcalde looked around the room, but no one was going to see him out and he stormed off.

Joshua 1:9 read "Be strong and courageous. Do not be terrified, do not be discouraged…" He sensed the warm encouragement from his son. The reminder of God's presence was calming as well.

He glanced at the bottom of the page. A tiny scrawl in the bottom corner attracted his eyes. He reached for the little magnifying glass that Diego kept in the top drawer of the desk. He peered through the lens. "Little foxes spoil the vines…" What on earth does that mean, Diego? Did he refer to Zorro? Was Zorro out there working to free his son? He had always seemed to help them so much in the past.

He had the ransom money. It was all in the house. Diego regularly complained that it should have been placed in the bank, with the rest of the family fortune, but Alejandro had just never done it. 60,000 pesos was a lot of money, but banking had never been enjoyable, and he was forgetful with money, never having to struggle for anything in his life. 20 000 pesos were stored in three separate strong boxes, in three different locations in the hacienda, at Diego's insistence. Diego was always saying he would deal with it, he just needed a bit of time to properly invest the money, but he never had dealt with it.

Alejandro let the letter fall to the desk, and he stood up, stretching his tense body. That amount of money would encourage banditos to rob him. He'd have to deliver the money without any back up or help, and he was glad he hadn't told the Alcalde any of the details. He wouldn't put it past the man to rob him himself. At least he wasn't as greedy as Luis Ramon.


	5. Alejandro's Worst Day (Dream)

**The Worst Day**

Alejandro roused himself from where he had dozed off with his head on Diego's desk. Glancing at the clock on the mantle, he was surprised to see how late it was. Just after 2 in the morning.

He walked quickly to Felipe's room. Peeking in through the door, he was amused to see the boy sleeping on his own desk, his head buried in papers, his hand still holding his pencil. He shook his head at his own doubts, and hefted the boy into his arms. Placing him in his bed, he gazed down at the boy.

He looked a lot like Diego at the same age. He smiled gently. He had his grandchild, the one he had been demanding from Diego for a few years now. He had grown to love the deaf boy, and had been overjoyed when the adoption had gone through. He was Diego's son in everything except blood. His intelligence was high and his level of curiosity seemed insatiable, but Diego had the patience to guide and encourage. The only thing he could find fault with Diego's parenting of the boy was the overprotective way he was dealing with him at the moment. The boy was deaf, so what? He was a de la Vega in spirit, and something needed to be done to help him take his place in the world. Diego couldn't treat him as a child forever.

He was just about to leave the room when he heard a soft noise. He paused and turned back to the boy in the bed.

"Father…" It was a definite word, loud enough to decipher. "No…" Alejandro moved towards the bed, curious. The boy was speaking, talking in his sleep. The nightmares must be intense.

"Everything is alright, Felipe," Alejandro found himself murmuring. He couldn't understand it. The boy was mute. He was deaf. Alejandro vaguely remembered Diego's investigations into the cause of the deafness and lack of speech, and that there was nothing physically wrong to cause either. It was all related to the shock of war. Perhaps the shock of Diego's kidnap had reversed the problems.

He rose from the bed, where he had been tempted to stroke the boy's forehead. He didn't want to wake the child though. These things would have to wait for Diego's intervention, not his. He would keep silent about his discovery. The boy might not even realise it himself.

Alejandro went out to the stables. Juan was there, watching over the mare that was due to foal in the next couple of days. He would be the best man for the work of tomorrow.

"Patron, it is late," Juan said. "Are you well?"

"Diego needs my help tomorrow. Is your back strong, Juan?"

Juan gazed at his employer. "We need to load some strong boxes onto the cart."

Juan waited silently. "Three boxes."

"Diego's three boxes?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No. Has it come to that, Patron? All three?"

Alejandro nodded. Juan sighed. "I have one in the stables - in the tack room. I'll get it. The sooner we get started the better."

"The other two are in the house. One in Diego's room and one in the kitchen," Alejandro said softly.

Juan looked at him. "You leave this to me and my men, Patron. Please don't come with us, it's dangerous."

"He is my son, Juan. My only son."

Juan smiled gently. "We have known each other a long time, Patron. I have known Diego since he came out here with his mother. It was not your fault. Those boys were out for blood and money. Someone would have died that day, and better three outlaws than the de la Vega family. I was there, remember?"

"I know," Alejandro said. "He is my son. He needs me."

"We'll bring him back. Michel and Dominic and me. You'll see. Diego will be playing that blasted piano all day tomorrow, just like always," Juan said soothingly. "Diego would not want you at the mercy of those men."

Alejandro paused and thought. There was Felipe to watch and consider. Maybe he should heed the warnings of his head man. The boy would race off, following him into danger. Diego wouldn't want either of them to be targets. As Diego had warned, the men acted irrationally when upset.

"They want the money delivered to the Capistrano hacienda. At noon."

"Go to bed, patron. I'll see to it personally."

It was shortly after two in the afternoon when Juan returned. Alejandro had been watching from the patio, checking and watering Diego's geraniums, laughing at how many his son had cultivated.

The sound of the cart slowly pulling up outside the gate was disturbing. Alejandro waited for the sound of his son running to him, but it didn't come. He waited for the sound of his voice; he wanted to delight in the rich light sound of his son's voice echoing against the walls. He heard nothing.

Juan's face was ashen. All three strong boxes seemed to be in the cart. Alejandro hesitated on the patio, unsure if he wanted to inquire about what had happened. Juan made no move to inform him of anything. That sent chills through Alejandro.

The sound of a horse racing up and being pulled to a sudden stop startled him. He watched, blinking, as Ignatio de Soto dismounted and strode quickly over to him. He brought an arm around the old man, and started to guide him into the hacienda. Alejandro was too stunned to protest.

"You," Ignatio said, turning to Juan. "Fetch Hernandez." Juan nodded and saddled a horse. Soon he was galloping back towards town.

"Ignatio," Alejandro said slowly. "Where is Diego?"

Ignatio shook his head. "We need to get you out of this heat. Let's go into the dining room, Don Alejandro. Let's get you a drink."

Alejandro let himself be guided for a moment. What did the shake of the head mean? What was Ignatio struggling to tell him?

"What did you do?" Alejandro's voice came out in a whisper. "Where is my son, Ignatio?"

He didn't want to go to the dining room. He didn't want Ignatio to get him a drink. He wanted Diego. He wanted the library. Ignatio followed the older man, unsure of how to talk to him.

"Perhaps a brandy would suffice, Don Alejandro?" He asked, indicating the decanter on the tray. "Perhaps you'd like to sit down for a moment?"

Alejandro took the drink, and sat. He glanced around as if surprised that his son was not in the library. Perhaps if he left the room and returned, perhaps then his son would be there? It didn't seem rational, but it had worked in the past, hadn't it?

Ignatio paced back and forth. He looked up at Alejandro now and then. Felipe raced into the room, distracting the two men. Felipe looked at Alejandro and went to him. Felipe studied the Alcalde's pale, nervous face. Felipe stood again, and began to shake his head repeatedly.

"Whole hillside went up. Nothing we could do. Explosion was deafening," Ignatio said, stumbling over his words. "Diego is dead." He turned his head to gaze out the window, and swallowed with difficulty.

"No…no…" The words coming out of Felipe's lips startled both of the men. They watched speechless as the teenager ran from the room. Neither went after him. Ignatio had never cared for the child at all, ever. Alejandro could not move. He felt frozen. It can't be true. All that money. They had everything they wanted…a king's ransom. Why kill Diego?

"Kidnappers got caught up in it as well. Justice served, I suppose."

"Get out, Ignatio. Get out. I want my son. Get my son," Alejandro said, his voice rising into a shout. "Bring my son home, Ignatio. Now."

Ignatio de Soto bowed, and left the hacienda.

Hernandez arrived and checked Alejandro thoroughly. He was concerned that the old man seemed to be in so much shock. He sent him to bed, and brought in Victoria to watch over him that night.

"How is he?" Victoria said, as they both stood beside Alejandro's bed. He was groggy with a sleeping powder, and they just assumed he was asleep. Their voices were hushed. "He seems so broken…"

"Fathers aren't meant to outlive sons," Hernandez murmured. "It's his heart. His pulse is a little weak and a little too fast for my liking. It's the shock, no doubt, but this has the potential to kill him. He is not a young man, even if he would like to pretend he is."

"Don't let him overexert himself," Hernandez advised, as an after-thought.

"Have you ever tried to stop him?"

"Diego could always manage something…" Hernandez said wistfully. He shook his head. "Talk to him. Read or something."

"I gave him something to calm him and help him sleep. I can leave some more of the same sleeping powder," he added, looking down at Alejandro.

"That might help."

"We will all feel his loss, Victoria. Diego was a good man, a great man."

"Diego was my best friend. What will we do without him?" Victoria said. It came out bland and without sobs, but Hernandez could see the tears forming in her eyes. She stiffened her body, and shook herself. "Diego would want his father well looked after. He always relied on me to help. He can rely on me again."

Alejandro groaned on the fur rugs.

"No, Diego…Please…"

The Indian woman gently touched him to wake him. He struggled to sit up, and blinked in the gloomy tepee. That's right, he was with Wise Eagle. He had given him something sweet but vile to drink, and sent him into dreams.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Wise Eagle answered softly.

"I dreamed about the last couple of days. I should be out there looking for my son. He is alive, he needs me."

Wise Eagle watched Alejandro struggle to his feet. "If you won't help, just let me know. Let me go to him," Alejandro said.

"How do you feel?"

Alejandro paused. He felt stronger than he'd felt for a long time. The mixture must have worked. He met the other man's eyes, and lowered his own eyes.

"Thank you," he said with a sigh. He waited for a moment in thought. "Are you a father, Wise Eagle?"

"Yes."

"If one of your children was taken, what would you do?"

"Several of my children have been taken. I know I will not see them again. There is nothing I can do. I need to accept this truth or it will destroy me."

"Somehow that was not the answer I was hoping for," Alejandro said with a frown.

"It is an answer you will get from many men."


	6. Alejandro's Search

Alejandro's Search

Alejandro and Angry Eyes crept close to the miner's cottage. It seemed strangely deserted, as if it had been completely abandoned. Eerie silence surrounded the house. Dread filled Alejandro's heart for a moment, as he followed the Indian around to the back of the house. What if they had killed Diego? What if his body lay in the quiet shack in front of them? There was no need for guards, if there was nothing of value to guard.

Angry Eyes was beckoning him to come over, and he scrambled over a few rocks and brambles. A huge gaping hole in the wall was a curiosity. Two wooden panels in the old wall had been smashed with force. He stared at it for a few moments without comprehending what it meant.

"Obviously, Diego escaped through this hole. The slats here have been levered open with force," the Indian warrior explained.

"Obviously…" Alejandro said with a nod. He glanced back towards where Juan was holding the horses for them. "How do you know it was Diego?"

Angry Eyes had entered the cottage carefully, stepping through the hole in the wall. He was examining the ropes that had tied someone to the wall. The dust on the floor had been disturbed, as if someone had been forced to sit there.

"Who else would it be? I saw him here late yesterday. Who else would they want to tie up? Who else would break out so cleverly?" Angry Eyes said.

Alejandro found himself agreeing silently. His son was smart, he knew that. The admiration in the Indian's voice was surprising. The warrior was a hard, muscled, well trained man - a kind of man who would only respect his own equals or betters. It was surprising how he held Diego in such esteem.

Alejandro had come to respect the young Indian warrior over the last couple of hours as they had set off together, with Wise Eagle's permission but otherwise unaided. Juan had held back a little, uneasy around Indians of any sort. They had left the horses with the head man, and had gone ahead on foot.

Angry Eyes climbed out of the house and peered down at the ground at their feet. The dust had been disturbed by their approach to the house, but not too much. Alejandro stared down at the tracks leading them away from the house, scrambling and sliding, straight down to the lowest part of the rise. They looked at each other, hope making their hearts a little lighter.

"He's alive and moving," the Indian said softly. "See the tracks are made with fine shoes and the long legs of a tall man. Come, old man."

Alejandro frowned a little. Who was he calling old man?

"My name is Alejandro," he muttered. The Indian let out a small laugh and shook his head.

"So hard to say," he murmured. He paused and thought for a moment. "Puma?"

"Where?" Alejandro glanced around, curious. The mountain lions were magnificent and dangerous if not approached with care.

"There," he pointed to the other man, with a noticeable twinkle of humour in his eyes. "I'll call you that. It's more respectful than old man."

"Hmmph…" Alejandro snorted. He resigned himself to it.

The two men soon found themselves following tracks along the side of a small trickle of water. As they travelled slowly, they realised the water soon turned into a stream. The tracks were indistinct in some places, and disappeared completely when the stream widened enough to walk through.

"Clever boy," Alejandro murmured to himself. Diego had known he was being followed, and had tried to blur the trail from his pursuers. An amateur would have lost him at that point, but it was obvious that he was following the flow of the water, as if not sure where he was.

"There is no trail of blood, Puma," Angry Eyes reassured him after a while, as if worried about him.

The water course spilled over into a small sparkling water fall, and emptied into a small pond. The dirt was scuffed near the water fall, as if someone had knelt to drink. The footprints made their way to a small abandoned mine at the top of the hill, and they entered it carefully.

"It may be dangerous in here, cave-ins may be likely," Alejandro said softly, as they gingerly picked their way through the tunnels. "These old mines can be death traps." Angry Eyes was crouching where the tunnel opened out into a larger space.

"He may have rested here, the dirt is disturbed," the Indian said softly. Alejandro joined him carefully, and rested a hand where the dirt was scuffed. It was cold, icy cold, compared to the outside temperature.

"It's too cold. He would have felt frozen," Alejandro murmured. His father's heart worried for a moment. "He mustn't have stayed here long."

Angry Eyes glanced towards the mine's opening. They got to their feet.

"How far are we behind him, Angry Eyes?" Alejandro said with concern.

"It's hard to tell," he said, leading Alejandro out to the waning sunshine.

"If we don't find him soon, it will get dark. Exposed to the cold, without shelter, what will become of Diego?" People had died out here, the land was almost a desert, and temperatures varied as such.

"He is a clever man. He will find shelter."

Alejandro nodded silently. The strength of the Indian's trust in his son's ability soothed the rising anxiety in the old man.

Glancing around, it took a short time to relocate Diego's tracks. Alejandro noticed the use of a support, and the slowing of the tracks, and glanced at the younger man. Alejandro paled. The Indian nodded.

"Still no blood in the trail, Puma," Angry Eyes said.

"He's leaning on something," Alejandro answered. "He's tired. They did hit him in the pueblo. They may have hurt him in other ways."

"The footprints go down here under the overhang of the rocks," Angry Eyes said, trying to keep his focus hopeful. Alejandro had noticed the other tracks - tracks that suggested that their enemies had been following Diego before them. Was his son hurt? Was he dead?

They followed the tracks for a long time, in silence. Alejandro glanced at the Indian. The young man had a small frown on his face. The tracks stopped abruptly.

"What does that mean?"

"A horse, a tame horse came this way. Look at the tracks. The shoes that whites nail to their horses feet," the Indian said, pointing. Alejandro knelt and examined the hoof prints carefully. It seemed as if it was one of their custom made shoes, unique to the de la Vega stock. He glanced up at the Indian in confusion. None of their horses had travelled in this direction before, not to his knowledge.

"It looks like one of our horses. But why? Which one could it be?" He paused, thinking. It was a pity they had left Juan at the miner's cottage with the horses. The man would know which ones were loose. A thought occurred to him. Esperanza? She had not been in the stables that morning. Perhaps it was the mare?

"I did see Diego's horse earlier this morning," the Indian said thoughtfully.

They glanced back at the hoof prints. They dug deeper into the dust, as the weight she carried changed. She had gained a rider. Her strides were short and restricted, and then suddenly opened into a swift canter up the side of the hill. The dirt had been swept around as if the horse had danced at the top of the hill, and then the horse's strides had lengthened into a gallop.

"We need to get back to the horses," Angry Eyes said firmly. "The tracks lead back towards the Capistrano lands."

Alejandro realised with a light thrill of relief that the tracks of their enemies had diverted to the side, as if they had scampered quickly away from danger. His son had lost his pursuers.


	7. Alejandro at the Capistrano Estate

Alejandro at the Capistrano Estate

Alejandro waited for Angry Eyes to go and fetch the horses. The Indian had insisted there was no point in them both heading back. The younger man was faster and less conspicuous, naturally keeping to the scrub around them.

His eyes lit up as he saw movement on the horizon, hoping that heralded the arrival of his friends. Juan was leading Dulcinea, and Angry Eyes was a picture of calm control upon his own greeted each other and turned the horses towards the Capistrano estate.

They were soon greeted by Ignatio and his men returning from another fruitless search of the ruins. The soldiers were covered in black soot, which had dulled the brilliance of the red and blue uniforms. They looked tired and discouraged. Sergeant Mendoza looked decidedly miserable.

"Don Alejandro, you should be better at home, senor. This is no place for you," Ignatio said, frowning. Before Alejandro could complain, a cart rolled to a stop close by.

"Alcalde, I am sure Don Alejandro is aware of where he should be," another voice entered into the conversation. Victoria Escalantes. She was driving her cart, and she didn't look pleased. She glared at the Alcalde but then turned an equally hard glance at her old friend.

"The man's business is his own," Ignatio said, holding his hands in the air. "I am truly sorry for your loss, Alejandro, but this obsession of finding the body may be too much…" He turned his mount resolutely towards the pueblo and cantered off.

"Don Alejandro," Victoria began. "Just what do you think you are doing?" She had obviously followed him out, trying to look after him, worried for his health.

"My son may be still alive," Alejandro said. He dismounted and handed the reins of Dulcinea to Juan. "Angry Eyes saw him alive, after the explosion…" He tried to explain. He watched her face carefully. Hope flickered into her eyes momentarily. It faded after another moment, as she became thoughtful.

"Diego is alive?"

"He was, not long ago, heading in this direction."

"Surely he would have met up with the Alcalde…" She said, with a trace of doubt in her voice. The men looked at each other with concern. Alejandro wondered how his son had so clearly missed seeing the soldiers, especially when they were marching so loudly and complaining constantly. Perhaps he had collapsed somewhere, fallen from the horse? He had fallen from Esperanza in the past.

Hearing a horse whinny, he glanced up. Esperanza was running free, and heading in their direction. Where was her rider?

"Esperanza," he called firmly. The mare's ears flicked up and turned in his direction, and she stopped and glanced towards him. He whistled gently, and she slowed to walk, reaching him within a few moments.

Reaching out to rub her neck gently, he saw the note tucked into her bridle. He handed it to Victoria and quickly tethered the mare to the back of the cart. Alejandro joined Victoria in the cart, and watched her closely as she unfolded the paper.

Victoria glanced at it. Nerves jostled her insides, and she passed it to Alejandro gingerly.

"I am Diego de la Vega. People believe I'm dead, and that is not the case, obviously…" Alejandro read aloud. He glanced up, and into the eyes of Victoria.

"Go on," she whispered.

"I escaped from my captors, and have made my way to the Capistrano hacienda. I am alright. Tell my father I will soon be back with him," Alejandro read. He paused, and re-examined the handwriting. "This is a little shaky for Diego. He is normally so neat and precise. Even the wording isn't as clear as usual. He has probably fallen from his horse, and injured himself. Perhaps he is hurt worse than he realises…His injuries may be very severe."

"Then we need to find him quickly," Victoria said sharply, slapping the reins and urging her horse into a canter. The men struggled for a moment to keep up.

They reached the blackened ruins of the Capistrano hacienda. The smell of smoke made all the horses unsettled, so they dismounted and left them to rest on the outskirts of the disaster. Angry Eyes glanced around, and located Diego's footprints in the ashes. He pointed them out to the others.

Alejandro followed them carefully. His son had knelt in the ashes, no doubt letting his curiosity distract him for a moment. His son had walked quickly and unaided behind a small hill, leading his horse. Alejandro frowned. Why had Diego hidden himself? He glanced back at where the other tracks suggested the soldiers had searched. Why hadn't Diego just come out and gone with the soldiers to safety? He was behaving very erratically.

A few men raced up to them in a panic. Alejandro left the small hiding place, and went to investigate.

"What is the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost," he said with irritation.

They stood and panted, pointing behind them wildly.

"Zorro…Zorro is after us," one of the men said. "We didn't mean it, we didn't mean to join those men. They paid us well, we didn't know that they wanted to hurt your son, Don de la Vega."

Alejandro recognised them then. They were employees of his neighbour, recently sacked for incompetence.

"Where did you see him?" The two men both pointed wildly the way they had come.

"That's his horse," the man said, shock coming over his face. "He was riding that palomino."

Alejandro turned and glanced at the palomino. Esperanza. How ridiculous…

"That's my son's horse, she was loose today," Alejandro said. "Zorro rides a black stallion…"

Victoria was watching him carefully.

"Get going, both of you. I don't want to see you in the pueblo again. I'm sure Zorro doesn't either," Alejandro commanded.

They scampered off. Alejandro sighed, and glanced at Angry Eyes. "We tracked Zorro, not Diego. How could we have been so stupid?"

Angry Eyes was quiet for a while. "Puma," he said softly. "Blood…"

Everyone gathered around him in silent shock. It was such a tiny spot of red, it could have been missed. There were drag marks in the ash as if someone unconscious had been physically moved.

"Diego's note in the bridle. He might have been travelling with Zorro. Or Zorro had hidden him somewhere safe and had gone on to make sure those men were dealt with…." Alejandro tried to reason it out. They would have worked out the travel of two men, the tracks would have supplied the evidence. "He's hidden Diego. We need to get to Zorro. He knows where Diego is."

"Zorro…Could it be his blood?" Victoria whispered. The men looked at each other with concern.


	8. Alejandro's Discovery

Alejandro's Discovery

There was the short, sharp sound of a pistol going off not too far away. Angry Eyes called his mount, leap on his back and galloped towards the sound. Alejandro and Victoria looked at each other and ran back to the cart. Once aboard, Victoria quickly urged her horse into a fast canter. The sound had travelled a long way, and it took at least ten minutes to locate where the sound had come from.

Angry Eyes was stooping over a figure on the ground. At first they couldn't see past their friend, but as he moved, they realised the man in black must be Zorro. Victoria paled, and Alejandro placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head slowly.

"I'll see what is wrong, Victoria. It may be nothing, but…" Alejandro was watching the Indian with the outlaw, and something looked very wrong. Zorro was not moving.

Alejandro swung himself down from the cart, and made his way swiftly to the men. Angry Eyes had cut the ropes that Zorro had been restrained with, and was now supporting him to sit up. Zorro was conscious up to a point, aware of the Indian and Alejandro was sure he heard the men exchange a vague conversation. As he neared the two men, Alejandro was shocked to see the man in black slump heavily against the Indian, completely unconscious.

Angry Eyes nodded to Alejandro, and the older man went to Zorro's left side, Angry Eyes to the right side. They half carried, half dragged him to the cart. Lying him in the back, they glanced at each other and then at the still but breathing young man before them.

"He's bleeding…" Juan said, as if he could not believe what he was seeing. Victoria gave a little cry, and moved towards Zorro, looking at the wounded shoulder. She hurriedly draped a blanket across him, remembering that wounded people needed warmth.

"I have bandages…," she murmured, as she cradled Zorro's head in her lap gently. The young man sighed but didn't wake. "His shoulder…"

"We need to get the shirt off him," Angry Eyes suggested. "We need to find out how bad the wound is."

"His head…" Victoria whispered, horror struck, as she finally realised what the damp feeling against her skirt was. The mask was coated in blood, and she wasn't sure if it was still bleeding. Some even trickled down the side of his face, from under the mask. "The mask…?"

Alejandro stiffened. The wound on his head, and the blood was a concern, but the young man was diligent in keeping his identity secret. After helping them so much in the past, surely if his secret was important to him, they should honour that?

"The mask may need to be removed," Angry Eyes said softly. "We need to find a safe place for him."

"We need to find Diego first," Juan said. "Surely?"

"Zorro may have been tracking him. He may know more than we do."

"The cave we saw, the one Diego sheltered in, we could hide him there…"

Alejandro was still thinking about the mask. A boy with a secret. He wondered if the identity behind the mask was a secret from everyone, including the young man's father. He remembered his numbness, his grief over the loss of his son. Perhaps another man was wondering where his son was, and would grieve for him, not knowing where he was, if he never returned home? It wasn't fair. Those feelings were too intense, too hurtful to bear.

"We take the mask off. He hides where he always has hidden, the best hiding spot, in his own home," Alejandro said softly. "I'm sorry, Zorro. Believe me, I am." He reached out to touch the silk mask gingerly.

"You can't, surely you can't…" Victoria said, her voice faltering. She glanced up at Alejandro's set jaw and back down at the unprotesting form of the man she loved. "Don Alejandro, please…you can't…"

Alejandro eased the black silk gently from the young man's head, and everyone held their breath. The face was bruised and bloody but still recognisable.

"Diego," Alejandro breathed, unable to believe his own eyes. His son's face was too pale, too drained. Too white against the black suit. He wanted to shake him awake, but he found he couldn't move.

"Diego…Diego," Victoria said with a gasp. She shook him gently, and he stirred a little, and then relaxed back down against her body. She glanced up at Alejandro with such a look of horror on her face, that he leaned forward and held her close for a moment.

"Patron…" Juan said softly. The head groom turned to Esperanza, and opened the saddlebag. He drew out the dusty blue suit and handed it to Alejandro. Alejandro held the clothes to his body, and then looked down at his son. He glanced at the Indian warrior, who hadn't seemed surprised in the slightest.

"You knew all the time that Zorro was Diego?"

"Certain mannerisms were the same," Angry Eyes said softly. "Diego's Indian name is White Bull. Placid one moment, rampaging the next. He has always been this way," he added with a small smile. "Wise Eagle could help with this."

"I want Hernandez," Alejandro said sharply.

"The hacienda is a long way to travel, Don Alejandro," Victoria said, brushing a damp curl of hair off Diego's forehead. She glanced down and worried about the bruises and cuts all over the handsome young man's face. The nose looked so swollen.

"The Indian camp is just a little way to the east, Patron," Juan added. "We don't know the extent of his injuries."

"The soldiers…." Angry Eyes added. The others turned their heads abruptly to scan the horizon for danger. "Whoever tied him up, tied Zorro up. The reward for Zorro is high. The soldiers will return," he pointed out.

"Alright, the Indian camp is where we go," Alejandro said grudgingly. "Wise Eagle better not kill my son, after all this effort."

Angry Eyes turned to glare at him, and then looked down at his friend. Diego would not want him to be angry with his father. Old men could be proud and a trifle unwise, he could ignore the insult this time.

Once in the Indian camp, Angry Eyes carried Diego into Wise Eagle's tent. The chief looked at the young man briefly, and allowed his daughter to examine his injuries, allowing only Alejandro and Victoria entry. Positioned against the furs of the tent, Diego looked so vulnerable and weak, that Victoria placed an ear to his chest and listened for his heartbeat. A gentle thud-thud, thud-thud, assured her that he was still alive.

"My son will be alright, Wise Eagle?"

Wise Eagle gazed at the man in the furs. His daughter was applying a salve to the cuts and bruises on his face. Then she cut the shirt was that she could remove it properly and gently, to look at the damage to the right shoulder.

Diego flinched and murmured when the Indian woman examined the wound. "It is not deep, but it is dirty," she whispered, taking a soft damp cloth to clean it gently. "There may be infection," she added. She had seen the Zorro clothes and quickly realised the truth. Diego was Zorro. Zorro was Diego.

She gazed at the way Victoria held the young man's hand, and she smiled. She had been promised to Zorro once, and had been a little distressed when he had refused to marry her, but now she realised. He loved Victoria, Victoria probably loved him. The whites believed one wife was enough, and he had chosen before he met her. He was as good as married, and she was happy for him.

"He will be alright, but he needs rest," she murmured, glancing at the old man. He smiled at her.

"Wise Eagle?"

"My daughter is wise, if she says this, I believe…" She blushed. "Diego…White Bull…needs rest, so he shall have rest."

"What's my Indian name, Wise Eagle?" He felt like a doddering old fool.

Wise Eagle smiled. "Roaring Puma." Alejandro raised an eyebrow, recognising the nickname Angry Eyes had used. "Because you are powerful, and make a lot of noise," the chief murmured. "Come, we will leave the tent."

"I can't leave him." Victoria was adamant.

"You can remain, but everyone else must leave. The young man needs rest."


	9. Alejandro's Reaction

Alejandro's Reaction

Victoria appeared at the tent flap. She seemed flustered and a trifle embarrassed.

"Don Alejandro," she called. Alejandro glanced up at the young woman. "He's awake…and a bit…confused…"

Alejandro stared at her bewildered face for a moment. His son wasn't the only confused one here. Victoria still looked shocked, and he caught the Indian woman's eyes and nodded in Victoria's general direction. She smiled and made her way over to talk to the young tavern keeper.

Alejandro appeared at the opening and paused. He could see his son struggling to sit up against a mound of furs, the stubbornness in his eyes reminding Alejandro of his son at an earlier age. Alejandro took a deep breath and slowly entered. Their eyes met and Diego followed his father's progress with anxious eyes. Alejandro felt a sense of dread settling in his stomach.

"Well," the older man said. "They say my real name is Roaring Puma," he added. "What do you think?" He thought it better to approach the young man with humour, hoping to lighten the mood in the tent.

"All power and noise," Diego murmured. "I like it."

There was a strange heavy silence for a few moments. Alejandro watched the expression of confusion flicker across his son's face, noticing how Diego frowned and put a hand to his head and back down. He saw Diego's shoulder muscles tense, and he was reminded of cornering a real fox.

"You're afraid of me, Diego?"

Diego shook his head, but didn't relax one muscle. He tried to smile, and sit a little straighter, but bravado couldn't conceal the dread in his blue eyes.

"Liar…" Alejandro said softly. He glanced away for a moment. The look in Diego's face startled him. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Diego met his eyes and swallowed. "I can guess…"

"You cannot imagine how the last few days have ripped me apart, son. It tore out my heart, it almost destroyed me," Alejandro whispered. "My heart nearly killed me…"

"Father," Diego said with concern. "You should be in bed."

"Maybe. And then I would never have realised just who my son is," Alejandro said softly. "Would that have been better, Diego?"

"Much more comfortable," Diego murmured with a half laugh.

"Really?" The question prompted some thought.

Alejandro watched his son's eyes cloud over as he sobered a little. He wondered how many times Diego had sacrificed his longings, his ego, his very self. How could that be comfortable?

"Victoria will never forgive me," Diego murmured. His eyes glanced down and away, as Diego felt unequal to the conversation for a moment.

"You love her." It was a statement, not a question. Diego took a deep breath and glanced at his father. The old man paused and crept closer, closing the gap between them.

"You trust that I will forgive you?" There was a sparkle of humour in Alejandro's eyes. Diego laughed softly and nodded.

"Goes without saying. I would have thought you'd prefer Zorro to Diego any day…" Diego petered off, noticing the change in his father's expression. "No?"

"My son, you are my greatest treasure. What is 60,000 pesos to me? When I see you alive, I realise I would pay twice that amount to ensure your safety. What is Zorro to that?"

"You could be ashamed on the other hand, of course," Diego said, wondering. "I am an outlaw with a price on my head."

There was an uneasy silence for a few moments.

"How could you think that you should keep this from me? What right did you have to deceive me? If you had told me early on, I would have counselled you to stop immediately…"

"A request I would have refused, for very good reasons," Diego said, his voice developing an edge. He glanced up at his father. "Now…what do you…suggest?"

Alejandro sighed, and turned his head. He wanted to tell him to stop, that his life was not worth the risks he was taking. The people were only uneducated farmers after all. He glanced back at Diego. His son was waiting for an answer. He had to offer one.

"Marriage," Alejandro said, off the top of his head, startling both of them. He chuckled, and Diego let out a brief laugh.

"Well, since Victoria seems to have disowned me completely, it will have to be an arranged marriage," Diego said with a touch of despair mixed in the humour. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Alejandro saw the momentary pain flicker in his son's eyes, and flinched with Diego as the young man bumped the bandaging that covered the bleeding wound.

"Not wise to disturb the bandaging," Alejandro warned gently, taking the wayward hand and holding it for a moment.

"If you are truly serious about an arranged marriage," Alejandro began, his eyes gaining a mischievious twinkle. "I will put things in motion for that effect."

Diego sighed again, and nodded. "It's time for that heir. Your grandson," he murmured reluctantly.

"I already have my eldest grandson of sorts. Diego, Diego…Felipe…" He stopped, and thought.

"What's wrong with Felipe?" Diego said anxiously. "Has something happened to him?"

"He will be fine, as soon as he sees you alive," Alejandro assured him. His surprise could wait until later.

Diego stifled a yawn. "Is Esperanza alright? I found her wandering the hills…I lost her again."

"She is fine, Diego, perfectly fine. She got to be Zorro's mount for a while, did she?"

"She performed so well, I just might have her as a spare," Diego joked. Alejandro saw the exhaustion of the last few days almost overwhelm his son, watching as Diego's muscles shook a little under the strain of sitting.

"Wise Eagle wants you to rest," his father said, getting to his feet. He resisted the urge to nag his son to lie back down. "You had a close shave today, son. Add sunburn, sunstroke and an infected cut to the shoulder to that list of discomforts. Not to mention that head of yours."

Diego sighed, and relaxed his arms, lying down against the softness of the furs. He turned to his left side, and watched his father leave the tent.

Alejandro glanced back at his son, who seemed to be closing his eyes to sleep, just as the tent flap closed. He grinned. His son was as stubborn as all the de la Vegas before him. He made his way towards the small group near the camp fire. It had been a long day, and dusk was settling in.

"Of course you will all stay the night in camp," Wise Eagle said, as Alejandro reached them. "Your son is more fragile than he appears. Head wounds sometimes cause problems."

"Problems?" Alejandro said. "He seems alright at the moment."

"It is wise to watch him closely for at least a day and a night. Fever could set in with the shoulder wound," Wise Eagle continued. "I was trained by a doctor in my youth. I am not so uneducated as you may think."

"I meant no disrespect," Alejandro said quickly. "Thank you so much for all you've done for us. We will wait for the right time to move my son. I just want him safely home."

"Yes."

Wise Eagle went back inside the tent, but refused anyone else entry.

Alejandro found himself watching the beautiful senorita sitting near the fire, warming her hands silently. The light played on her face, casting flickering shadows across it. Her raven curls shone with natural beauty, and her fine facial features were quite beautiful. Alejandro had seen great beauties. When he was studying in Madrid, his uncles were careful to introduce him to many young women.

"Victoria," he said, moving towards her. She shot him a smile, and he realised then how beautiful she really was. He knew why his son was so in love with her. Her spirit was equal to Zorro's and her beauty outclassed anyone for miles.

"It's going to be alright, isn't it, Don Alejandro? He's going to be alright, isn't he?"

He smiled. "Yes, it seems so, my dear. It certainly seems so."

"I felt it. I knew deep down, I knew…" Victoria said softly. Her eyes went to the tent. "I knew deep down that it was him…"

"Have you disowned him?"

Victoria stared at him. "Disowned him? What on earth do you mean, Don Alejandro?"

He pointed towards the tent. "That boy in there assumes that you have. Disowned him…" Alejandro said softly.

"Disowned him…I probably should. He tricked us for five years, Don Alejandro. Five years," Victoria answered thoughtfully. She stared at the tent, and then back at the sparking fire. Alejandro waited. "I love him…how could I ever 'disown' him?" She glanced at the older man with curiosity.

"He should never have proposed to me," she murmured. Alejandro raised an eyebrow. "Our stations are so unequal. He is your son. I am just a tavern keeper." She sighed, and brought out a small glittering ring and held it out to show the man. "Your wife's, I'm told. Take it, it's making me nervous. The emerald is real, isn't it?"

Alejandro nodded, and took the ring from her. He glanced down at it, and turned it so the ring twinkled in his hand. He had not realised how far Zorro had gone in his romance with Victoria. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" He said with a swallow. She looked at him bemused, and his strange fear dissipated.

"I said 'yes'," she said with a frown. "Is that what you mean?"

"I am proud of his choice." The statement surprised her. "You have always been like a daughter to me. Why not become a de la Vega officially?" he said. She blushed a little.

"I couldn't even look him in the eye. I couldn't find any words to say to him. How are we going to get through this if we can't talk to each other?"

Alejandro glanced at the tent, and then back at the young woman before him. "He agreed to an arranged marriage. My choice of bride…" He paused. "I know who my choice is."

Victoria blushed under the scrutiny. "We keep this to ourselves for the moment. He deserves a little heartache for the deceiving us for so long," Alejandro said softly. "An arranged marriage between you both…"

She laughed a little at that. "What will the other caballeros think? Diego would be marrying beneath him…"

"They would all laugh behind our backs, no doubt. Most respect me enough to accept it. Some will just think I'm desperate enough to choose anyone. A few will be offended of course. There are many men with daughters out there, waiting for a great match." He patted her hand gently. "What is that to us? You will both be happy. Happy couples produce beautiful and happy children…"

"I love children," she said thoughtfully. Then she glanced up at the smiling older man and smiled. "I also have a life." Her voice faltered. "The tavern…"

"No decisions this early, talk to Diego about it. If we are going to be unconventional anyway, what's one more broken rule?" He gave her a wink.


	10. Further Trouble for the de la Vegas

Further Trouble

Alejandro went back into the tent, just to sit and watch his sleeping son. He sat near enough to see his chest rise and fall with his breathing, and if he wanted to he could reach out and touch the boy.

Diego was 27 now, hardly a boy, his head told him. But he realised Diego would always be a boy to him. He was a soft, educated man both in words and deeds. A patient, calm, respectful man. Not prone to violent outbursts or temper tantrums of any kind. Zorro was similar but not quite the same.

Zorro was a man who got things done. A man without bloodlust, but unwilling to back down when he was needed. The worst injury his enemies sustained was a moderate blow to the head, and a subsequent headache. Most sustained injury to their pride, the Fox delighted in upstaging all he faced in combat. Very occasionally he unleashed a fury that terrified his adversaries.

Zorro was cheeky and foolhardy, but charmed with a luck that seemed to bypass reality. One day perhaps that luck might fail him. He had barely scraped through the day with his life.

The shoulder could have been a lot worse. He had been tied down on the baked earth for quite a while, Angry Eyes believed. Shot at close range, the shot should at least have shattered his shoulder bone. Instead it landed close enough to the skin to slice it as it grazed, cutting the shirt and causing a gash, but no lasting damage to the arm.

He had been tied down and left to die, baking in the desert like heat. If he had been there long enough he would have been dead when they found him. Alejandro shivered with the realisation that his son had very nearly died many times in the last week. Diego had faced it with what seemed a grim determination that he would survive against all the odds stacked against him, and he had survived. His romantic spirit seemed weakened by his ordeal, but not his stubbornness.

"Father," he murmured, tossing a little. "Father, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to forgive, my son," Alejandro said, gently reaching out to stroke his son's forehead. "Absolutely nothing to forgive. It's alright…" He hushed him softly. His boy was sleeping, the dreams manifesting his guilt for all the years of deception. He sat back on his heels and watched as Diego resettled in his sleep.

"Victoria," Diego murmured, and then sighed. He rolled onto his right side and promptly woke up. "Ow…" He rolled abruptly onto his back.

"Diego?"

"I'm alright," Diego said. "I just need to stop doing that. My shoulder…" He grimaced and then smiled reluctantly. "Any hints on my future bride?"

"Early days, Diego. I have so many to consider…" Alejandro said, looking away so that the sleepy Diego would not see the twinkle in his eyes. If his son could keep secrets, so could he.

Diego nodded, and folded his arms. Alejandro glanced down at him thoughtfully, as Diego rolled reluctantly onto his left side. The older man draped another blanket over his son, and Diego grabbed it gratefully. He sighed and in a few moments Alejandro knew his son was asleep again.

Morning light crept slowly over and through the tent. Alejandro glanced at his sleeping son, and picked his way carefully around him to get to the opening. Stepping out into a brisk autumn morning, he was glad that Diego was warm and comfortable inside the tent.

Victoria was pouring coffee into mugs for the Spaniards. Alejandro took his mug gratefully and watched Juan and Victoria as they began to sip the scalding liquid. Steam swirled and spun as it rose from the mugs, and Alejandro watched it thoughtfully.

There was a sharp burst of gunfire, and Alejandro found himself making Victoria duck for cover. Together they glanced at the tent, but both decided at the same time not to head over there. If it was the kidnappers, Diego needed to be protected from their violence. They had to lead them away somehow.

Harry, Jerry and Max strode through the Indian camp. They grabbed for a little girl, making her shriek with fear as they dragged her to the camp fire at the centre of camp. Alejandro left Victoria's side and began to stare them down. He was quiet, trying to think of the right thing to say.

"Don de la Vega. In the absence of your own son, perhaps the life of this child could be forfeit…?"

"Touch that child, and you know you will be hunted down like animals for the rest of your lives," Alejandro said with a shout. "These people operate outside Spanish law."

Max looked a little worried. "Perhaps we should let the little girl go," he whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. "A grown man is one thing, this little thing is another. Besides, these men have bows and arrows."

"An Indian can reload his bow faster than a white can reload a pistol, gentlemen," Alejandro said.

Jerry hit the quavering Max with a backhand slap that sent him flying through the air. "Shut up, stupido!" He glared at Alejandro. "You will regret trifling with us, Senor."

"We wish to swop the child for Diego de la Vega," Harry said softly. "I am sure she has a brother, or a father, an uncle or a grandfather who will help us with this."

There was a noise behind Alejandro, and he didn't dare turn. He knew with a sense of dread what it signified.

"Excuse me gentlemen," came the familiar voice. "I believe you wanted to see me." Alejandro turned and saw Diego standing awkwardly, fully dressed in his dusty blue suit. He had a sword in his hand. Alejandro noticed with a shiver that it wasn't Zorro's sabre, but his own sword, a mere rapier.

"Diego…" Victoria whispered.

"Do we fight it out like gentlemen, senores? Hand the girl over to her mother, and face me properly…" Alejandro heard his son but it sounded a lot like Zorro's voice.

"Diego, please, don't…" Alejandro found himself saying. It was a strangled whisper, as if he was trying not to speak at all. All he could think of was his son's injured head, his painful shoulder…

"Well, well," Harry laughed. There was a swift movement that Alejandro couldn't follow. A knife whistled through the air and pinned Diego's jacket to the tent he had just came out of.

The sound of an approaching horse and men distracted them all for a moment. Alejandro watched as Diego pulled the knife out of his clothes. He stepped forward as his son was suddenly caught by Jerry in a head lock. The arm around his neck could so easily cut off his air supply.

"Back off old man," Jerry hissed, as he applied pressure to Diego's throat. Diego's hands both went up to pull at the man's arm as he fought for air. Jerry relaxed his arm a little.

Alejandro took a step back. "What do you want?" He said, biting his lip thoughtfully. Diego's eyes were angry, with just the hint of fear in their depths. Diego was obviously feeling trapped.

The Alcalde strode through the camp, and paused when he saw Jerry with Diego.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"Any moves to stop me, and I crush his airways," Jerry warned, applying pressure enough for Diego to gasp for air.

Alejandro glanced at Ignatio de Soto. The Alcalde put his hands in the air and kept them there. Alejandro could see Ignatio's eyes narrow.

Jerry dragged Diego out of the camp, and over to a nearby rock. Alejandro and the Alcalde followed at a distance.

"Alcalde, do something," Alejandro said softly. "This madman will kill him."

De Soto gazed at the deranged killer with interest. "If only we could get someone to move to the other side of this man," he murmured. "A sharp blow to the head would stop him."

"Where are the others? Harry and Max?"

"Max? The trembling fool who ran out of the camp, and surrendered to Mendoza?"

"Could be," Alejandro murmured. "Harry is the ringleader, I think."

Diego gasped suddenly, and struggled against Jerry's grip around his neck. He was slowly losing consciousness, Alejandro realised.

A shot rang out, echoing in the sheltered canyon. Jerry fell with Diego to the ground. Alejandro leapt forward and gathered Diego into his arms. The Alcalde gazed at him, while Alejandro desperately checked for a heartbeat and signs of breathing. The sigh of relief from the old man made the Alcalde relax and proceed to investigate the still body of Jerry.

A bullet had pierced his skull, neatly and expertly. The man was dead, no question. The Alcalde glanced in the direction where the bullet must have come from, but of course there was no one there. "Zorro," he murmured thoughtfully.

"He's dead, Alejandro. Bullet between the eyes. Neatly done," the Alcalde said. "Is he coming round?"

Alejandro shook his head. "Where's Harry?"

The Alcalde sighed and went back to the camp, searching for the ringleader.

Alejandro shook his son gently. He touched wounds he knew to be tender, just to try and get a reaction from his pale son. His lips were edged with blue, but he was breathing. Shallow but vaguely regular. No response was forth coming. He felt a presence next to him, and he raised his eyes into the deep brown depths that were Felipe's. The boy had a smoking gun in his right hand, and he dropped it on the ground.

Felipe knelt with Diego. He glanced at the bruises and the cuts all over the man that was his father. "Father," he murmured, shaking Diego roughly. "Father…father…"

Diego stirred a little, opening his eyes with difficulty. He saw who was speaking, and his eyes widened. Diego's hand reached out for the teenager's right hand. Diego opened his mouth to say something…and found he couldn't. Alejandro frowned and watched the pair together.

"Father?" Felipe said as he watched with bewilderment. Diego tried again to speak, and his hand went to his throat. Diego waved a hand in some sort of gesture, a frustrated look coming to his eyes. Felipe put an arm around him, and pulled him close.

Wise Eagle had followed and Alejandro glanced at him.

"Why can't he speak?"

"The bruising to the throat area. White Bull is lucky to be alive at all. The airways are swollen and painful, the damage is probably temporary…Take your son home, and protect him. The ringleader is still out there. The danger…"

"The danger is too great for you to share, Wise Eagle. You have done so much for us," Alejandro said with gratefulness.

Wise Eagle nodded and turned and went back into his tent. Alejandro was soon joined by Victoria and Juan. Felipe laid Diego's head in his lap, worried. Diego had passed out again, and was breathing a little painfully.

The Alcalde made his way back to Alejandro as well. "I'll escort you home, Don Alejandro," de Soto said.

"We need protection. I will request some from the governor," Alejandro said with decision.

"It will take a while to organise," the Alcalde said thoughtfully. Alejandro glanced at him with annoyance. Here comes the brilliant plan to save his skin, Alejandro thought. "I can offer you half the garrison for your protection. I myself will be on guard at your hacienda."

Alejandro looked away for a moment. All to save his own skin…

"You hope that this will get back to Spain. How protective and how dedicated you are to the safety of the caballeros in this territory. Especially those related to the Queen."

The Alcalde shifted uneasily. "Mendoza, help Don Alejandro with getting his son into the cart. Organise an escort formation with the men. Any attack will be repelled immediately."

Alejandro snorted. But as long as Diego was safe, what did it matter?


	11. Alejandro Returns Home

Alejandro Returns Home

Victoria sat in the driver's seat of her cart, trying hard not to glance behind at her beloved. She listened to everything around her in a state of shock.

Alejandro noticed her discomfort, and offered to trade places with the young woman. She shook her head stubbornly.

"He's unconscious. No talking," he whispered with a knowing smile.

"I'd be in tears the whole time…"

He placed a hand on her arm and nodded.

He had positioned Diego carefully on his back, his body and head pillowed on soft blankets. Felipe supported him on his left, shielding him from bumps as the cart jolted along the rough road. Alejandro sat on his right.

Felipe's eyes never left Diego's face. His hand was gently placed on his chest near his heart.

"Felipe," Alejandro said softly. He noticed the boy startle a little. He could definitely hear him, and as he blushed, Alejandro realised the boy knew the game was over. "Felipe…"

The boy turned his head, and tried to sign with one hand. After a few clumsy attempts he brought the other hand into the communication.

I can hear, he signed.

"Obviously," Alejandro said. "You can speak, Felipe. Don't use the signs," he added, placing his hand on Felipe's, silencing the communication.

Felipe shook his head and sighed. It was audible. "Father…" He said.

"Yes. Diego is your father," Alejandro said softly. Felipe signed a few more signals.

"You have no other words?" Alejandro said slowly. "I heard you say, 'No'." Felipe shrugged.

"Don't worry, my boy. If you can say one word, you can say more in time. This is a great start," Alejandro said, squeezing the teenager's shoulder gently. "That was great shooting back there…Wherever did you learn that?"

"Father," Felipe said with a small smile. I was never meant to kill anyone, he signed. Father will not approve.

"Well, I certainly approve," Alejandro said. He shuddered. The man would have definitely killed him, and would have completed the job within seconds if the shot had not been fired. "It is much better to have to apologise to your father, than to mourn him."

Felipe went back to his vigil, as the jolting brought him back to the present. Alejandro glanced out to the side, scanning the horizon for dangers. The Alcalde met his eyes, pulling in his horse, and walking him next to the cart.

"How is he going?"

"No real change. The airways are still swollen. The cold compresses are working but only just. He's breathing…"

The Alcalde peered into the cart at the unconscious man. "The deaf mute, Diego's boy, talks…"

"The shock of losing his father," Alejandro said with a shrug. "Diego is going to be so excited…"

"You have been lucky, Don Alejandro, very lucky," the Alcalde said. He urged his horse to a faster canter to distance himself from the cart a little.

Felipe was tugging on Alejandro's sleeve anxiously. Diego's breathing had changed dramatically. Victoria slowed the horse, but Alejandro assured her that all was fine.

"Felipe, he's just waking up," Alejandro told him. He watched his son's forehead crease, and a hand went to his neck. His breathing was raspy and strained, instead of whisper quiet.

"Rest, Diego. Your airways are damaged. Wise Eagle gave us a medicine that should soothe and heal your throat. Relax…"

Diego's eyes flickered open, and his eyes moved to Felipe and then to Alejandro. He tried to speak, but still nothing came. Felipe put a finger to his lips, and pressed gently on his left shoulder. Diego sighed, and glanced around him.

"Yes, you are in Victoria's cart, and we are surrounded by the most diligent of guards," Alejandro said with a vague smile. "You'd think you were personally related to royalty or something."

"Max is captured, and Jerry is dead," Alejandro added, noticing the way Diego was frowning as he tried to see over the side of the moving cart. "Perhaps he will need to regroup to threaten us again. I think we are safe for the moment, my son."

Diego gazed back at his father and gasped for air. His breath was coming painfully and fast.

"I told you to rest. Get your breathing a little calmer, it will feel a little easier," Alejandro said, gently but firmly. "The cold compresses are working, but you need to give them time."

Diego stared up at the blue sky, and Alejandro could see his son consciously try his best to relax. Shoulders softened, hands unclenched, forehead relaxed. His breathing calmed a little, but it was still noisy.

"Much better," Alejandro said, remembering to praise and encourage. "Nice to see you listen to me, sometimes," he added. A slight smile came to Diego's mouth, and a small twinkle lit his eyes.

The rhythm of the cart soon lulled Diego back into a sound sleep. Alejandro heard the change almost immediately. It was frightening in its own way, the noisy breathing lulling into whisper quiet shallow breaths. He wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not.

"How far now to the hacienda, Sergeant?" Alejandro called.

Mendoza came to the side of the cart and peeped over. "About half an hour now, Don Alejandro. How is he?"

"Still weak. I think it may be early days, but he woke earlier and listened to me for a little while. Surely that is a good sign," Alejandro said gently. Mendoza nodded.

"I was truly sad when we all thought he was dead. Your son is a good man, Don de la Vega, and a kind one. He has been through a lot on his own out there," Mendoza said.

"I like to think Zorro helped him, Sergeant. That he wasn't all alone," Alejandro said, smoothing a wayward strand of hair from his son's forehead.

"The Alcalde said bandits had captured Zorro, and we went to arrest him. But of course it was a trick and there was no one….It's not that easy to capture Zorro. So Zorro was in the area yesterday," Mendoza replied. "He always helps those in need, if he comes across them."

"Zorro is a great man, Mendoza. A great man."

"Si, mi amigo, but do not let the Alcalde hear us say so," Mendoza said with a sigh. "The man is so pigheaded."

It got a laugh from Victoria, and Mendoza moved back to his position.

"Victoria, do you need a rest from driving the cart?"

"No Don Alejandro, I'm fine," Victoria said softly. Felipe gestured for him to go to her, and Alejandro left Diego to the teenager. He clambered over to the driver's seat, and Victoria moved over to accommodate the man.

"How is he really? His breathing, it sounded so frightening before. And then it was a little more frightening – I really thought he had stopped breathing altogether for a moment there."

"He woke up and panicked because he felt like he wasn't getting enough air, that's all. The airways seem to constrict a little more when someone panics. I think that's why some society women faint so often. They like to pull their waists in, and that limits the breathing – any shock sends them into a faint. Who knows what women will think of next to damage their bodies?"

"No society ladies here in Los Angeles, thank goodness. How would I ever get anything done around here? I get so many shocks these days…"

"I'm sorry," Alejandro said softly. "My son didn't mean to hurt you, I'm very sure of that, Victoria."

"So am I. Very sure." She sighed. "I love him and I know that he loves me. How stubborn can someone get? Did he never want us to be together?"

"Keep your voice down, my dear. The Alcalde and his men…"

She glanced around at the soldiers around them. It could so easily change from a protective escort to an arresting party. Instead of a soft warm bed, Diego could find himself thrust into a cold empty cell. She shivered a little.

"How will you ever pull this arranged marriage off, Don Alejandro? It would have to be a surprise right up to the very day of the wedding. You know how he is about arranged marriages."

"We'll do it quickly, before he gets a chance to change his mind. You will need to stay away for a while. Let him brood over his heart break and he won't give Zorro and Victoria's future a chance until he regains his strength," Alejandro said softly.

"Will he regain his strength? He is so pale. Breathing is so difficult for him. Don Alejandro, I don't think I can cope with losing him again," Victoria whispered. Alejandro glanced over his shoulder.

"I tell the truth, neither do I," he murmured. "He's a de la Vega. He gains strength through adversity. He's too stubborn to give up. He'll regain his strength."

Victoria brushed her cheek, and nodded. Alejandro ignored the tear he had seen running down the length of her face, and kept his eyes on the horizon. Soon he would see the white fence of the hacienda, and his son would rest in his own bed.


	12. Alejandro Gets Hernandez

Alejandro Gets Hernandez

Alejandro supervised his men as they transported Diego into his own room, lying him gently on crisp white sheets. He thanked Juan for all his help over the past couple of days. Then he stood for a while, looking down at the still form of his son. He seemed even more broken in the civilised bedroom of the scholar he thought his son was.

The bruises had deepened in colour, and covered most of his face. The head bandage needed changing and a bleed through had reddened it again. They had put his right arm in a sling, supporting the shoulder a lot better. Bruises had come up on his throat, reminding Alejandro of the split second he thought he had lost his son. Diego slept soundly, and his breathing was still shallow and quiet. He would have thought the clumsy movements of his general hands would have jostled him awake, but he slept on.

Fear began to creep through his heart again.

"Wake up, Diego, please," Alejandro whispered.

Felipe walked through the door, and patted Alejandro's arm. He stood beside him and squeezed Alejandro's arm.

_He'll be alright_, he signed. _He's home now_. Felipe smiled as Diego seemed to relax in his sleep, and stepped forward as he watched Diego slowly turn to his right side. He gently moved him onto his back, and then onto the uninjured left side. Diego sighed, and relaxed even more. Felipe stepped back and sat on the chair to the left of the bed, watching Diego's face closely.

"How many times have you had to nurse wounds, Felipe?" Alejandro said softly. Felipe didn't look up at him, but smiled.

He glanced up at the man who was his grandfather of sorts. _Enough times_, he signed. _He is a bad patient. Gets up before he's better_, Felipe added. His eyes flickered back to his father again.

Alejandro frowned. There was so much he didn't know about both of his boys. Felipe had been forced to grow up a lot faster than the average caballero's son. Bandaging wounds and nursing stubborn fathers was something he should not have had to do. Diego and Felipe were both going to have to explain the past five years in detail, before he would completely forgive and understand them. How much had Felipe helped Zorro in the past? He was growing up and the life of a hero was tempting.

"The soldiers have fetched Hernandez. He'll be here soon to check him over," Alejandro said softly. The Indians had been very kind and quite helpful, but his own familiar doctor would be a comfort right now. Felipe nodded, but didn't seem relieved.

"Hernandez is a good doctor," Alejandro said defensively.

_I know_, Felipe signed. _Diego is better_. Alejandro's eyebrows rose.

"What?"

Felipe shrugged, and tucked in the blankets closer to Diego.

"What do you mean?"

Another shrug. Felipe was finished with the conversation, ignoring him gently. Alejandro saw that the boy was almost pretending to be deaf, the old habits hard to break.

"Hmm…" Alejandro muttered, as he left the room.

He went to the library. It was empty still, but now it didn't seem like a tomb. It had lost its shadows, Alejandro thought to himself. Someone had lit the fire in the hearth, and the candles lit up the room with their steady even glow.

The knock on the door made him walk to answer it. Hernandez was there and he let his old friend in.

"Mendoza said something about finding Diego. Alive?" The elderly doctor said. "How is that even possible?"

"It's a long complicated story, Hernandez. Sunburn, sunstroke, a shoulder injury and a near strangulation," Alejandro said, leading him slowly to Diego's room.

"No burns?"

"Apparently he was nowhere near the Capistrano hacienda at the time of the explosion…"

Alejandro opened the door, and ushered the doctor in. Felipe glanced up, and reluctantly joined his grandfather outside the room while the doctor examined Diego.

After a few minutes, Hernandez left the room, shaking his head.

"What's wrong?"

"What isn't wrong?"

"He will recover?"

Hernandez paused a moment in thought. "Your young man is very lucky to be alive, Alejandro. His breathing is very shallow," Hernandez said softly.

"Yes, I know that."

"The shoulder could have been infected, but it is healing nicely," Hernandez murmured. "You have seen another doctor earlier?"

"Wise Eagle's daughter. She is quite the physician."

Hernandez nodded. "I know of her. I am very rarely called out to Wise Eagle's camp. Most of the time I am treating her. You were in very capable hands. No wonder he is doing so well."

Alejandro relaxed a little. He had jumped to wrong conclusions when the doctor had expressed his shock at the injuries.

"It must have been a lot worse when you first discovered him, but I can see healing already starting in several places. The sunburn is starting to peel, and the some of the bruises are already yellowing."

Alejandro sighed with relief. "I thought so, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it."

"The near strangulation very nearly killed him. The swelling seems to have lessened, because the bruising suggests that there was more before. A man with that sort of strength could have easily snapped Diego's neck," Hernandez added.

"What should we do?"

"Exactly what the Indian maiden suggested. I will leave some pain relief powders for him when he wakes. It will ease the pain enough for him to breathe a little easier," Hernandez said softly. He glanced at Felipe with a little curiosity.

"I am led to believe Felipe is cured from his aliment," Hernandez said. "No longer deaf or mute, Felipe?"

"It is a limited recovery. He can say a few words but not enough to convey a proper conversation," Alejandro said. Felipe looked a little uneasy, and left them to return to Diego.

"The shock of all this may have started a process of reversal with the boy."

"Diego will be alright now, won't he?"

"His airways are a vulnerable spot. The swelling has to keep going down, or it may impede his breathing too much," Hernandez said. "Diego could still die… Though I would say it is unlikely to happen due to the steady progress already. A fever from the cut on his shoulder would knock him around severely. His general exhaustion is immense, but he is fighting it."

"I've noticed," Alejandro said with a small smile. "Finally acting like a de la Vega."

"It's amazing when he is regularly sick that he has such fortitude now," Hernandez murmured half to himself.

"Well, sometimes I've considered his illnesses to be escape ploys, especially when he is not enjoying something," Alejandro said, coming as close to the truth as he dared. Hernandez glanced at him and smiled.

"Yes, well. A lot of young caballeros would protest half the things Diego is content to participate in. It's no wonder he can't stomach the demands at times," Hernandez said.

"What do you mean?"

"Diego is always so busy in the pueblo lately. The newspaper seems to drive him to a great extent, and then he teaches some of the poorer people how to read. He helps various struggling farmers with new techniques to help their crops. It's amazing he ever has time to read as much as he seems to. He must stay up half the night. No wonder he seems to be in a state of constant exhaustion at times," Hernandez said. "But of course you must have noticed it."

Alejandro found himself nodding in agreement, but in reality he had not noticed it. He was too busy focusing on the problems in Diego's life and ignoring his son's true abilities.

He saw the doctor to the door. "Do not worry too much, Alejandro. You did the wisest thing keeping Diego at the Indian camp. I could not have done any better than that young woman. His condition would have deteriorated a great deal before you got him home," Hernandez said seriously. "I might not have been much help at all. Your son would have died, Alejandro."

"Thank you, doctor. I owe a great debt to that young woman, and I will certainly repay her," Alejandro said softly. He watched the old man get to his buggy and then turned and closed the door.


	13. Alejandro's Vigil

Alejandro's Vigil

Felipe had come out of the room, and was looking anxious. _Fever_, he signed. Alejandro caught his elbow, and made him stop fidgeting. _Let me go, I have to fetch something,_ Felipe signed.

Alejandro let him go, and watched as the boy pressed a section of the large library fireplace. A small door swung open, and he dashed inside a hidden room. Felipe was gone for about five minutes, and Alejandro crept close to the door and peeked in. A small passageway led into a larger space. He made his way gingerly through the opening, but it was completely safe.

The larger space was a large cavern. Of course, Alejandro thought. The old escape tunnel, with room for a whole family to shelter. He paused in the entrance, uneasy about going any further. It was dark, lit only by a single candlebra of three candles. Obviously it was a store room of some kind now.

"Felipe?"

Felipe was fetching something in a bowl from over in the lit up corner. He looked up at Alejandro with alarm and almost dropped what he was carrying.

Alejandro reached over and steadied the boy's arm. "What is that stuff?" The slimy green goo smelt horrible.

Felipe sighed, and shook his head. He was obviously in a hurry and didn't have the patience to explain. He scampered through to the small door, and slipped through, rushing to the kitchen to warm the medicine.

Alejandro went through to Diego's room. Placing a hand on his son's forehead, he noted that the temperature was elevated but nowhere near dangerously. Diego's eyes flickered open.

"Father…" He managed to speak, and then he almost choked. Alejandro shook his head, and stroked his son's head.

"No, don't rush it. Felipe is panicking a little. He rushed into your hidden room, and out so fast I thought he was a tornado. Some vile smelling goo that he wants to heat up. Some sort of medicine."

Diego grimaced and nodded. "You have a raised temperature but not a raging fever."

_It will help_, Diego signed. _Cactus tea. _Diego glanced at his right arm, running his left hand up to the shoulder. Alejandro copied his son, placing a hand on the shoulder gently. It was warm to the touch but not hot.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, when the words come," Alejandro said firmly. "So many things I don't understand about either of you." Alejandro fussed with the compresses that the Indian woman had supplied. "And these compresses….they seem to do a good job, but how?"

Diego looked frustrated. He attempted some signs, in an effort to explain the process of healing, but got very lost. Alejandro laughed a little.

"My boy, medical explanations are unnecessary. You are much better at reading those signs than performing them," Alejandro said, shaking his head a little. He glanced at his son's expression of gloom on his face. "You really love to learn things, Diego, don't you? You like to master things too."

Diego smiled a little, but his hand went to his neck again. His son was so obviously in pain, but seemed to want to humour Alejandro with smiles and nods.

Felipe skidded into the room, holding a steaming bowl of vile smelling gunk. Diego made a face, but Felipe was insistent on making his father sip at it. After he drank a few mouthfuls, Felipe put the bowl down on the dresser. The boy sat down on his chair again and watched Diego carefully.

"He's not feverish, Felipe. Just a little warm," Alejandro said softly. Diego nodded at Felipe with a small smile, and put up a thumb. Then he rolled back onto his left side, and was soon drifting off into a peaceful deep sleep.

_Makes him sleep, _Felipe signed. _Overreacted about fever, but tea is good for pain too_, he added.

"Go to bed, Felipe," Alejandro said with a frown. Felipe looked irritated by the suggestion and began to protest with fast signing. "Diego would not want you up this late. He would worry about you. You are his son. I know what a father worries about, Felipe. I am one."

Felipe looked at his peacefully sleeping father, and then at his grandfather, and then he nodded. He placed a hand on Diego for a moment, in a gesture of farewell, and then looked at Alejandro before he left the room.

"I won't leave him, not for a moment. Do I give him more tea when he wakes?" Felipe nodded. Alejandro smiled at the boy, and the boy stifled a yawn and left the room.

Alejandro saw a small book on the bedside table, and took it to glance through. He was going to keep his word. He would sit there all night, and then he would let Felipe take over in the morning. He was longing for his own soft bed, but he was a little worried about his son.

Diego stirred a moment, and woke up. "Father…" He croaked. This time he was a little more able to control the pain response. He slowly sat up in the bed, and his father went to his side immediately.

"I…can…talk…"

"That's nice, son. Let's not rush things, Diego. That is hurting you," Alejandro said gently. Diego frowned and shook his head.

"So…many things…to explain…"

"Leave it for tomorrow," Alejandro said firmly. "See how fast you're recovering. Tomorrow, my boy. Do you want some more of that medicine?"

Diego grimaced and shook his head rapidly.

"Well, then. I would like you to go back to sleep, Diego. Lie back down."

Diego remained sitting. He gazed at his father for a long time, and Alejandro sighed, moving for the bowl of cactus tea.

"Do I need to heat it up?"

Diego wriggled down under the blankets. He turned his head to watch his father.

"Don't think…you'll like…that book," he whispered. Alejandro glared at him. Diego smiled. "Can…you…read it…out loud?"

Alejandro glanced at the front of the book. "Shakespearean sonnets? What?"

Diego smirked a little. "See?"

"No more talking, Diego, or I will stop," Alejandro said grimly. "I will stop and make you drink the whole bowl of that tea of yours."

Diego raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet. Alejandro opened the book with a sigh. He hoped his son would call his bluff very soon, and he could dose him with the sleeping tonic. It was embarrassing for a man of his age to be reading love poetry aloud to his son. It was all very well for a romantically inclined young man to be engaged in this rubbish. Really he should be glad that Diego was filling his head with romantic ideas – it would bring the wanted marriage closer.

"_From fairest creatures we desire increase," _Alejandro read out loud. Spanish was so much more easier to pronounce and with the poetic rhythm, English was a nightmare.

"Father…"

"What is it?" Alejandro almost growled at his son.

"There are…bookmarks in my… favourites. We could…just stick to those…" Diego asked.

Alejandro glanced down, and saw the three bookmarks sticking out of the book. "Fine…"

"When, in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes," Alejandro began. He glanced at his son. Diego sighed and nodded.

Alejandro continued: "_When, in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes,  
I all alone beweep my outcast state  
And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries  
And look upon myself and curse my fate,  
Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,  
Featured like him, like him with friends possess'd,  
Desiring this man's art and that man's scope,  
With what I most enjoy contented least;  
Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,  
Haply I think on thee, and then my state,  
Like to the lark at break of day arising  
From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate;  
For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings  
That then I scorn to change my state with kings._"

Alejandro glanced back to his son. His gentle snore was enough to satisfy his father that he had drifted off to sleep. He frowned, and reread the sonnet silently to himself. Did his son spend a lot of time bemoaning his life? He had deceived everyone so expertly, everyone joked about his ineptitude in most things. Perhaps he was taking everything a little to heart. Diego de la Vega was no social outcast, but, well, he was the butt of many jokes at the moment.

He wondered what the other bookmarks tagged, and flicked through the little book. It was pleasing and relieving to notice the traditional love sonnets that had been Alejandro's personal favourites in his courting days were bookmarked. Sonnet 116 was a little mournful in some places, but it was a standard favourite for most people and Sonnet 18 was much more cheerful. The book had fallen open at that bookmark, from years of use. It worried Alejandro for a moment.

Diego was such a man of mystery now. It was strange because a week ago he would have said Diego was an open book, there just wasn't much going on in his life to dig further. How wrong he had been!

Diego had such a deep abiding stubbornness. He had always had that. Alejandro had just forgotten it. Diego was already fighting to be well, and it brought hope to Alejandro's heart.

Diego's breathing was a little deeper, and when conscious, a little easier. And the talking… He hadn't been aware until now of how much Diego loved to talk. The sheer frustration of not being able to talk had almost driven his son mad. He was forcing himself to do more, say more… Alejandro shook his head.

It reminded him of his son at 14, after a serious bout of laryngitis. Diego had come out of it so excited it was like he had been let out of the Devil's Fortress itself. So full of joy. So full of words. The days of his illness had been hell for everyone in the house, the days of his early recovery were full of sunshine. He'd overdone the early recovery of course, and Alejandro realised he would probably strain his voice this time as well, but as a father he was glad. His son was getting better rapidly, and that was always good.


	14. Smelling Salts in the Library

Smelling Salts in the Library

The next morning, Alejandro found himself being woken by Felipe, and directed to his own bed. The boy escorted him there, as if thinking he was a naughty little boy. Alejandro allowed the treatment, but worried about the boy. He was acting too mature, too adult, too responsible for his age.

Alejandro rested in his bed, and Felipe fetched him a large breakfast. Eggs and bacon, with toast and orange juice. It sat on the bed-tray ignored for a while. Felipe rushed back to Diego's room.

Alejandro toyed with the food on his plate, and found he just was not hungry enough to do the meal justice. He drank the orange juice, and ate some of the toast.

He was thinking about the poem he had read to Diego the night before. He should have refused to read it, or gone on to another, more light hearted poem. Poems about being a social outcast were not healthy surely?

Being Zorro in the darkness of the night, that wasn't healthy either, he realised. One day or night, he would be informed of his son's death or impeding execution. One day Felipe and he himself might be hanging beside him. It was better to be prepared to have that flung at you without prior warning.

He got out of bed, and placed the tray on the dresser. He wanted to get presentable enough to visit the tavern. Diego seemed out of danger with his health, and a squad of men guarded the hacienda like it was a King's palace. This time the hacienda would be impregnable.

He had sent for some of the governor's men as well, and due to his letter from the King sent with his own, he was sure he would not be badly treated. Felicidad's cousins at the royal court in Spain had heard that Los Angeles was volatile. They had persuaded the Queen to persuade the King to write a letter of protection for the de la Vega family. While it was not enough to save Zorro from execution, it would cover almost everything else.

He trimmed his moustache to neaten it in his large mirror on the wall. Today was the day to arrange a marriage. Victoria certainly seemed to be considering the plan. Diego might not appreciate the difficulties and the art of arranging such things, and probably the marriage partner would shock him. He would refuse to marry Victoria on some flimsy excuse, some principle being breached or some such rubbish. He loved her, enough to be miserable for the rest of his life if Alejandro didn't do something about it. Stubborn de la Vega pride.

He made his way to the tavern on Dulcinea. Entering the tavern he was immediately greeted by friends, offering their good wishes.

"Amazing how your son managed to escape…"

"De la Vega, your boy is the luckiest man in the territory…"

"Yes, yes. Diego is recovering nicely. It will just take a bit of time, that's all," Alejandro said. "I do believe Zorro was in the area, and offered his assistance."

"Of course, Zorro is a great man."

Victoria had seen him enter the tavern, but had customers to see to. She made her way over to the older man.

"How is he?" She whispered intensely. Some of the other people gave her a strange look.

"He is recovering quickly," Alejandro assured her. She sat with him for a few moments.

"I was so worried, Don Alejandro. So worried," she murmured. "Should I ask Pilar to take over the tavern for a while? Should I go to him?"

Alejandro shook his head. "Felipe is with him. He is in the best of hands."

He watched the young woman staring at the bar intently, and it took a moment for him to understand. "Diego often sits at the bar…"

"Yes," Victoria breathed. "Every day…," she added. "When everyone said he was dead, the feeling he would never, ever sit there again….well, it was a hard couple of days. When I saw that man strangling him, I thought, I thought…" She put her head in her hands suddenly, startling Alejandro.

Alejandro found himself stroking her back gently, as if she was a small child. She wasn't crying, but she was close enough to a total breakdown. Pilar was glancing at him and fidgeting with her wiping rag. Alejandro beckoned her over.

"I think she's a little overwrought," Alejandro said softly.

"A little overwrought! Don Alejandro, that man is my heart!" Victoria half shouted. Absolute silence reigned in the tavern. Everyone heard her words. "I can't bear it!"

"Sergeant," Alejandro called. The surprised soldier rushed over.

"Don Alejandro, is she talking about Don Diego?"

"I think we need Dr Hernandez right now," Alejandro said, wondering if he should answer the question.

The sergeant grabbed a private and sent him for the doctor.

"I need to see him, Don Alejandro! Right now!" Victoria continued. Alejandro hesitated, and then helped her to her feet. "He could be dying! You shouldn't have left him!"

Alejandro glanced around the room nervously. Murmurings were going up slowly. Alejandro helped her walk out the back to her cart. There was no way on earth he would allow her to drive, but she was in no state to ride either. The sergeant followed them, curious.

"Perhaps she is talking about Diego, sergeant. She was very upset over him, and she still is. Perhaps deep down she loves him and didn't know," Alejandro offered, bewildered. He helped her into the back of the cart and draped a blanket around her. She was shivering a little. "You don't happen to have any smelling salts, do you?"

Mendoza slowly shook his head. "Didn't think so," Alejandro murmured. "Can you lead Dulcinea out here and tether her to the cart? I'm afraid I have my arms full right now."

"Si, senor." Mendoza was not great with horses, but Dulcinea came calmly enough. "I will inform Hernandez that you are going home."

Alejandro drove Victoria's horse at a moderate speed, occasionally glancing back at the shivering woman. He knew shock when he saw it. He had been a commanding officer at many battles. Young men at their first battle often ended up covered in someone else's blood and shaking like crazy. Warm blankets and warm soup had been all he could offer the teenage soldiers, and all he could promise was that the next day would be mainly the same.

He opened his mouth a few times, but couldn't think of the words to say, so he shut his mouth before he said something completely stupid. He had been taught early by his wife. If you can't say something helpful in time of crisis, don't speak at all. He could do it with females, but he wasn't so able with his son or other men.

He led her into the library, where she promptly burst into tears. He would have held her, but she struggled to get away, and he had to let her go. He stood there, without a clue of what to do.

Felipe raced into the library, hearing the noise. He didn't want the tears to wake Diego, but he didn't have any ideas about how to stop it.

Diego made his way over to his father, leaning on the walls for balance. His hand resting on Alejandro's shoulder startled him, and turning, he managed to catch his son around the waist as he lost his balance.

"Lounge," Diego whispered. Victoria had thrown herself down on the lounge, and was weeping hysterically. "Smelling salts."

Alejandro supported him to the lounge, where he stumbled onto his knees. He tried to get Victoria to look at him, but nothing could help her stop crying. Felipe handed him a tiny vial of the smelling salts. Uncorking it reluctantly, Diego gently placed a hand on Victoria's back, and passed the vial under her nose. It made her gasp deeply, and the fumes were indeed powerful enough to make her pause.

She slowly became aware of Diego's hand on her back, and she turned her head to look at him. She helped herself up, and smoothed her clothes a little.

"I don't know what happened," Victoria whispered, as she blushed. "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be," Diego whispered hoarsely. He stayed on his knees, and she looked at him. They seemed to stare into each other's eyes for a long time.

"Your voice…You shouldn't be talking….You should not even be out of bed," Victoria said, coming fully to her senses. "Your injuries…"

Diego looked at his father, as if for help. Alejandro remembered helping him to get to the lounge, and walked back.

Diego used his father's arm as a crutch to rise to his feet.

"She's right, you should be in bed, Diego," Alejandro said.

"Piano," Diego said stubbornly. He left the support of his father's arm and sat at the piano.

Diego opened the lid gently.

He began to play something. It sounded like a familiar tune. "We danced," Diego said, glancing at Victoria. "Was good."

Victoria widened her eyes, as she recognised the tune. Alejandro remembered the dance. It was after Risendo had fallen from the roof. Everyone had thought it was the end of him, but it was really only the beginning. All the hope that surged through the town, only to be dashed the next day.

She hugged herself close. Alejandro remembered Diego had claimed her when the Alcalde had asked for the dance. Finally acting like a man who might be in love, he had been very proud to watch them. His son had seemed so graceful, so confident. In such a crowd of people, he never once stepped on her toes, twirling her gently to the rhythm.

Diego stopped playing the piano, and the room was silent. She went to stand beside him. Alejandro noticed the hope that lit up her eyes, as she looked down at him.

Diego turned to look up at her, and smiled. He stood shakily, and draped an arm around her. Alejandro watched in shock of his own, as his son brazenly kissed and embraced the young woman in front of his very eyes, in the middle of his fashionable library.

"Diego," Alejandro began. "Diego, a-hem…" They were still kissing, and Felipe was watching them with curiosity.

Alejandro walked over to them and put a hand on Diego's back. He paused in his kissing, and reddened. He let go of Victoria so abruptly, they both almost fell. Alejandro put an arm around his son to help him regain his balance, and watched as Victoria backed up into a chair. The poor girl was breathless and embarrassed.

"Diego, that is not how a de la Vega behaves. You have shocked Victoria. She was already in a state, and you've probably made it worse," Alejandro rebuked his son.

Victoria shook her head silently, and smiled. "I'm…I'm alright, Don de la Vega." She took a couple of deep breaths as if to slow a racing heart-beat, and stood. "I'm here to help. I'll help," she murmured.

She made her way over to Diego's other side, as if to help him balance as well.

"No, Victoria. Felipe, I need some help here," Alejandro commanded. "Victoria, go boil some water, or something." Alejandro was irritated in their behaviour. They needed to be separated for a while, so that he could calm down, let alone them.

"We'll get him to bed. He's bound to be hungry. He's only had some cactus tea. He's bound to want something more substantial, but nothing that will hurt his throat," he added, remembering he cared deeply for the woman who stood in his library, looking a little hurt. She smiled, and headed to the kitchen.


	15. Alejandro's Wedding Plans

Alejandro's Wedding Plans

Alejandro watched Diego sleeping, deeply and easily. His throat seemed to be much better. Between the cactus tea and medicines sent by the Indians his recovery was very much assured.

He was becoming bored and restless and Alejandro was concerned. Normally he would trust that his son would be drawn to his art, studies or poetry. Even the science experiments that made no sense to him were a nice idea compared to the alternative. What did Zorro do when he had a normal day? That was what was concerning him the most. If Diego put the costume on before he was fit enough, what was the worst case scenario? He didn't want to consider it.

Victoria was napping in a guest room under doctor's orders. He had assessed her carefully, and deduced a fraying of nerves. She seemed calm enough, although a little stunned and breathless after her kiss in the library. The doctor had sedated her with a powder from his bag, but Alejandro remembered Felipe and his passion for nurse duty. She would soon be bullied into drinking the cactus tea along with everyone else in the hacienda who so much as sneezed.

Alejandro knew that Diego was still concerned about the fact that Harry Brownlow was still at large somewhere, probably just biding his time, waiting for another chance to hurt him and his family. He would have to distract his son. If he involved his mind, his body and his heart, surely Diego would be content, at least for the present. Diego still had dizzy spells, and lost his balance. Swordplay would be almost impossible.

"Father," Diego said with a sleepy sigh. He had turned over, and was watching his father intently. "What's wrong?"

Alejandro shook himself. "Daydreaming about my grandchildren," he murmured. Diego stared hard at him, as if seeing through the older man.

"What's wrong? I can help," Diego said.

"I am wondering how to keep you out of trouble until you are fit," Alejandro said quietly. Diego stared at him for a moment, and then sighed again. Diego nodded to himself.

"I can play piano, read the latest papers from Spain, paint Victoria's portrait if she sits still enough, and…" He struggled to think for a moment.

"Exactly, my boy," Alejandro said. "What will happen when you have gotten to the end of your list of distractions?"

"It takes a long time to paint a portrait," Diego said with a little dash of humor.

"We organise the wedding, the arranged marriage."

Diego frowned. Alejandro saw the anger flash to his son's eyes. Diego's rarest emotion, but if he was true to form they would have a shouting match before too long.

"Remember your throat, no shouting," Alejandro cautioned. "You did agree to an arranged marriage."

"I was delirious with pain, and concussed when I agreed. Somehow it seems a little unfair to insist."

"I arranged it with a young lady and her family already. A breach of promise may bankrupt us," Alejandro said with a twinkle in his eyes. Diego took a deep breath as if to argue his side, and then paused. He had caught that twinkle.

"Father, what are you up to?" Diego said, his curiosity more powerful than any spark of anger. "What's going on?"

"Victoria loves you, Diego. I think we all saw that in the library. That kiss…well…"

Diego blushed again. "And I love her. That's why it is unfair to arrange a marriage."

"No, that is why I have arranged a marriage," Alejandro said firmly. "You will marry in three days."

"Who will I marry?"

"I just told you, you don't seem to be following today, Diego."

"Victoria…? But we can't. What will people say?"

"People saw her breakdown at the tavern. Shouting about how you were her 'heart'. I think the gossip will have gotten around town, probably even Zorro has heard it by now," Alejandro said with a wink. "I think our hero has just worked out he has lost his chances with the lady."

Diego was quiet for a moment. "We marry in three days?"

"I told Padre Benitez that you were weak, and may have a relapse in your condition. He was happy to perform the ceremony at short notice," Alejandro said. "I said it was your dearest wish."

"You lied to the Padre?"

"No. You still have dizzy spells and your balance is off. I'm sure when you are well enough, I will catch the sound of sword play when you think I've gone into town. I did think I was hearing things about a month ago, but I believe I was mistaken. Zorro does need to practice to be that good."

"You…you are so…mischievous," Diego said with a shocked smile.

"I should have guessed who you were a long time ago. Hindsight gives perfect sight."

"Does Victoria know about the arranged marriage?"

"Of course."

Diego looked down for a moment. Alejandro grew concerned. His son had suddenly gone very white, and he looked extremely dizzy.

"Lie back down, Diego. This is a shock to you. I should have waited a little longer."

"No," Diego murmured. "I need to see her…" He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and rushed out of the room before Alejandro could think to stop him.

"Felipe!" Alejandro called the boy. Felipe rushed into the room. "Diego is rushing about the hacienda again. I'll need some help with him. And some cactus tea…"

Diego had paused outside Victoria's room. Dr Hernandez was with her, checking her over. He turned to see Diego leaning heavily against the door frame. His face was chalky and he was panting for air.

"Diego," Hernandez said sharply. Alejandro reached them just then. "Catch your son, Alejandro…"

Diego passed out, and Alejandro quickly caught his son, and gently lowered him to the floor. Hernandez stepped out of the room, and examined the young man thoughtfully.

"He's suffered a shock?"

"I didn't realise it would cause this reaction…" Alejandro admitted. Hernandez shook his head, as he took a pulse reading from Diego's wrist. The doctor fanned Diego a little, realising he was already coming out of his faint.

"What are you doing, young man? What did I tell you about blood circulation? Racing about after lying so still for days is going to cause these effects, Diego." Hernandez questioned the groggy but rapidly recovering man.

Diego nodded vaguely, but seemed as intent as ever to see Victoria, trying to use the doctor's restraining arms as a support to help him stand immediately.

"No. Lie still for a few moments. You will just faint again if you rush." Hernandez cautioned, and restrained him further.

Victoria came out of the room, a little worried. The calm voice of the doctor had reassured her that the situation was not dire.

"Diego, what on earth are you doing? You need to be in bed," she murmured gently.

"You agreed to an arranged marriage?"

"To you. I thought it would be agreeable to both of us," Victoria said softly. "I love you. I want to be with you."

"What about Zorro?" Diego whispered.

"Yes, what about Zorro, Senorita?" The booming voice of Ignatio de Soto echoed through the hacienda.

"Don't upset my patients, Alcalde. They are both very weak and close to nervous breakdowns," Hernandez said crossly. "I will not have their recovery jeopardised."

"Zorro is a big man, a legend. I want a man of flesh and blood. I can't live with a legend," Victoria said softly, her eyes fixed on Diego. "Zorro said he expected that Diego was more the man for me, anyway. A long time ago. I didn't see my love for him then, but I see it now. I almost lost my chance. I will not lose it now."

"And what does Diego say? He may well be challenged over this…"

"Zorro is a noble man, a man of principles and ideals. I'm sure he will understand in time," Victoria said.

"Diego?" The Alcalde was not going to leave it.

"I…I have always loved her. Zorro was the only thing standing in my way," Diego admitted slowly. "Her love for him stood in my way…"

"Do you think Zorro will just share your principles? Her love for you will stop him from killing you?"

"Alcalde, the man is the champion of the people. He isn't a cold blooded murderer. Diego would not have a chance against the man, and he knows it. Victoria's love would turn to hate, if Zorro hurt one hair on Diego's head," Alejandro said, sternly. "Reason it out, man."

The Alcalde paused and thought. "Well, it sounds reasonable."

"Allow me to walk you to the door, Alcalde…" Alejandro said firmly. "As you know my son is having a protracted recovery, and is not a strong man at the moment."

When Alejandro returned, the doctor, Felipe and Victoria had assisted Diego back to his room. Diego had picked up the book of Shakespearean sonnets and was reading aloud. His voice sounded tired, but not pained. Alejandro rested against the door frame and watched them.

Victoria was sitting in Felipe's chair by the bed, staring at Diego and savouring the words.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day," he began. He cleared his throat carefully. Alejandro fought the urge to stop him straining his voice, and let his son read.

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest:  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this and this gives life to thee_."

Victoria sat enthralled, but not truly comprehending the meaning of the poem. Diego seemed to consider explaining it, and then he thought better of it.

"That, my dearest, is one of the greatest poems ever written," Diego said softly. "Sonnet 18 of William Shakespeare." He reached for her hand, and raising it to his lips, he kissed it gently.

Alejandro cleared his throat, and startled his son. Diego hadn't even been aware that he had been watching. He let go of Victoria's hand as if it had burned him, and tried to pretend sleepiness.

Alejandro smiled, clapping his hands gently. "Well read, my fine actor," he murmured. Diego grinned, and saluted. "Now it is rest time. No more fainting fits or hysterics from either of you." Or passionate kissing for that matter, Alejandro thought. Not until after the wedding.

Felipe walked in as if on cue, and Diego laughed. Felipe had a bowl of freshly brewed cactus tea, and was already approaching the bed with his eyes full of stern intent. Diego sighed, closed his eyes dramatically and sipped it.

"Your turn, Victoria," Alejandro said gently. "Let's get you into bed, and you can have your own tea. It helps you sleep," he added.

"I know, I know. An old Indian remedy," Victoria said, and a look of humour passed between Diego and Victoria. Diego laughed a little again, and turned over to his accustomed left side.


	16. Alejandro Keeps the Peace

Alejandro Keeps the Peace

Alejandro had invited as many people as possible to the hacienda for the wedding ceremony that would take place the following day. It was low key but he wanted all his caballero friends there. He fussed around the kitchen, until Victoria shooed him away.

"You should not be doing this, Victoria. You are the bride to be," Alejandro protested.

She put a hand on her hip and glared at him. "And just who else can do these things? Juan?"

Alejandro put his hands in the air, and laughed, leaving the room quickly. There was Maria and she did handle most things with calm efficiency. If kitchen duty kept Victoria calm and happy, he would leave it to her. He remembered whenever he tried to interfere with his Felicidad's passions, anger would be thrown his way, and perhaps other things along with it.

He peeked into the library, where he had left Diego several minutes ago. He had been writing poetry in the sun, sitting near the window to feel the warmth. He had dozed off, sliding onto his left side on the three seat lounge, and gently snoring. His pen was still in his hand, so Alejandro suspected he was only lightly asleep. He knelt in front of his son, and gently took the quill from him. It wouldn't do to break it.

Diego's blue eyes fluttered open, and he sat up slowly.

"Father," he murmured. "I must have dozed off. It's so peaceful in here," he added with a trace of relief in his voice.

"Not so peaceful in the kitchen. Victoria was considering hitting me over the head with a frypan," Alejandro said with a chuckle. "Firebrand, your bride."

"She's wonderful. She is fearless. We will find out her Indian name is something extreme, I'm sure." Diego looked out the window for a moment, deep in memories.

"Father," he said after a moment. "This wedding…It makes us vulnerable."

"Perhaps. We are surrounded by so many friends, and soldiers. The governor's men arrived yesterday, and are even now patrolling the estate. There is no need to fear for a while. Brownlow is a coward. He needs the backing of others to attack, I'm sure of it."

Diego seemed uneasy. Alejandro sat next to him on the lounge.

"Diego," he began. "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" Diego said softly. He didn't met Alejandro's eyes. He was evading the question. It made Alejandro more nervous about the answer.

"With Brownlow…"

Diego took a deep breath, as if struggling with feelings of his own.

"Brownlow was a gentleman," Diego said with a snort. "Jerry was the rough one."

"Jerry." Alejandro remembered that had been the man who had tried to strangle his son. No, if he truly tried he was sure Diego would be dead. Jerry was into torture and pain.

"My nose," Diego whispered. "I decided to act tough with them, be a proper de la Vega. It wasn't a great idea…"

"All those bruises…"

"Well, Jerry did like to punch people. He didn't need much provocation," Diego said. "Brownlow dunked me…"

"Dunked you?"

"Held me under water for a while. No big deal. It was good in a way," Diego murmured, staring into space.

"No big deal, good? Diego, you speak as though these were child's games. The men were killers." Alejandro heard his voice rise in anger, and then took a deep breath. Talking was good for Diego, but not reprimands. It wasn't his fault. His son had been defenceless.

"My life is dangerous, father. Just another day of danger. I'm just used to having a sword and a whip to defend myself." Diego's voice was flat and unemotional. Alejandro nodded.

"Why was it good?" Alejandro was trying to understand. He wanted him to keep talking, it seemed like Diego was going to avoid the issue very quickly. Not that Alejandro could blame the young man.

"I saw the gas bubbles. When they dunked me, they saved all our lives…" Diego said.

"Gas bubbles?"

"We knew that the Capistrano hacienda could blow up at any moment. Even the water was flammable. We got out quickly," Diego said with a little irritation.

"Thank goodness you did. Diego…"

"It's alright, father. What's the point of dwelling on these things? It's over. We are safe for now," Diego assured him gently. "Can you help me over to the piano? My head is a little dizzy."

"I told you this might not be a great idea of yours. Staying out of bed like this," Alejandro said, supporting his son as he stood.

Diego sat carefully on the stool, and opened the lid. He ran his fingers over the keys lovingly. He glanced at the musical notation on the stand, and recognised it as his own work. He played a few notes, and got the pencil that was tucked behind the stand.

"Can't believe I thought that was acceptable," he muttered, crossing something out on the musical notes. Alejandro smiled. His son was absorbed in the piano, just as he usually was. He wouldn't have to worry about him for a while. Felipe entered the room and waved at him.

Alejandro came over to the teenager, suddenly having a thought. Diego had often sat at the piano, with the obvious intention of staying there all day, but when he looked later his son would have mysteriously disappeared. Dread filled his heart. "You won't let him…you know… Will you, Felipe?"

Felipe shook his head.

Alejandro breathed a sigh of relief. He trusted the boy had Diego's best interests at heart, and would do his best to prevent any Zorro action today. He knew Felipe would come to him if necessary for assistance, so he was happy to leave the room.

Benches from the tavern were on their way. He had to be available to organise where they would be stored for the next day. He had managed to employ a few more servants to help with the setting up and catering. He was trying to play down his expectations, because he knew that Diego and Victoria both wanted a church wedding as well, when Diego was strong enough. That would be the time to truly fuss and decorate. It would be the highlight of this year's social calendar. Alejandro already had notes written on how he wanted the church set out, which flowers would be best and where. What meals to prepare and other such things.

He paused. Perhaps he would have to negotiate on some things on his list. It wasn't his big day after all. Victoria may have some issues that would need to be smoothed over. He sighed, having to consult with a woman after all these years would be a struggle. Victoria was just as hot tempered as he was.

He paused in the entrance way, after directing some of the workmen from the front door. Music tinkled on the piano. A thundering crash made Alejandro jump and rush into the library.

"Diego!"

Diego was sitting at the piano, his face red with anger. He had just thrown down the lid, and papers were scattered everywhere.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything! Nothing is going right, father. I can't compose. Nothing is coming," Diego shouted. Alejandro went to him, as Diego rose to his feet, fuelled with adrenalin from red hot rage. He went to support his arm, and Diego shrugged him off angrily.

"Don't touch me!"

"Diego…" Alejandro said gently. "You are rushing things…Calm down…"

"I'm stuck here, and I can't even relax. I can't defend myself or my family, and I can't even do something simple like compose music," Diego said. He moved away from his father. "Don't baby me. Don't come near me…"

Alejandro sighed. He wouldn't have thought composing music was relaxing or simple, but still…

"No poetry, no music… I'd make a mess if I tried any artwork….Reading? I just get a headache…"

Alejandro was at a loss. Diego looked at him. "I can't even change…Soldiers are everywhere," he said in a hushed tone.

"Don't you dare… Diego, you are far too weak, and the dizzy spells come too often."

They looked at each other. There was no clear solution.

"Show me Toronado," Alejandro said, surprising himself. "I have always wanted to see him up close."

Diego sighed. "What good would that do?"

"A distraction, Diego. Your horse probably needs grooming by now."

"Felipe sees to Toronado," Diego said with irritation. Alejandro moved closer to him. He wanted to help his son, but he had no idea what would help. Something in his eyes made Diego breathe deeply and shrug.

"Why not?" Diego said reluctantly. Alejandro knew it was for his sake, than for any enjoyment of his son.


	17. Alejandro Sees the Cave

**Alejandro Sees the Cave**

**This is a trifle long. I got carried away and it IS a big deal when Alejandro gets to see it I would think. **

Alejandro followed Diego over to the large fireplace curiously. He wasn't sure why it was important. Perhaps Diego needed to lean on the mantle to catch his breath. Alejandro was making a great effort not to touch him. Diego's anger seemed irrational to him, which was worse than just any temper tantrum. Diego had always been so tightly controlled, so rational, so reasonable. For his son to lose his temper in such an extreme way…. Alejandro was more worried than he was prepared to admit to himself, let alone to anyone else.

He expected Diego to catch his breath, and then they would both go out in a carriage and find the hidden hideout, and finally meet the magnificent stallion. Diego sunk against the mantle piece for a moment, and Alejandro almost reached out to steady him. His son glanced at him with irritation, and gently pressed the large section of the mantel piece, just below the shelf, and a door swung open silently and easily. Alejandro stared at it in wonder. Zorro's hideout was right under his own nose, inside his very hacienda. No wonder Diego never left the library, it was Zorro's front and back door to the property.

Diego hung his head for a moment. "Dizzy?" Alejandro murmured, concerned with the way Diego had closed his eyes. Some sort of emotion flickered in the blue depths, so like his mother's. Embarrassment for the tantrum perhaps? Perhaps he was just dizzy after all. The dizzy spells were beginning to worry Alejandro, but as the doctor had said, early days.

"I'm sorry, father," Diego said softly. Whatever the problem was, he mastered it quickly, and his eyes became cool and expressionless, his mouth set in a straight grim line. At least he wasn't roaring like a bull anymore, and that was something.

"After you," he gestured. "Quickly, before the soldiers notice anything."

Alejandro lightly stepped into through the door, into a short passageway. A few quick strides brought him into a large cavern. Diego moved quietly, catching up quickly. Alejandro discounted the dizziness this time. The older man watched as his son pulled on the hidden device built into the hook on the wall, that swung the door shut behind them.

Alejandro stood in one spot, turning his head to glance around the room. It was an immense cave, big enough to shelter an entire Spanish family with multiple children. It had been made comfortable enough to be a refuge for Diego and Felipe, he could see that. When his own ranting and accusations and reprimands and mocking had become too much, both of the young men had retreated down into the coolness of the hidden place. He glanced at Diego, trying not to stare at the boy, but worrying about him as well.

He knew that Diego's eyes never left him as he explored the cave. He watched him with a calm pride, like a new father over his firstborn. He stood in the doorway for a few moments. Alejandro resisted the impulse to tell him harshly to sit before he fell. He was aware of Diego using the wall as a support to get to his desk, clumsy from dizziness that he was pretending not to be experiencing. He wondered if Diego was even aware of the dizziness. He seemed to be able to force his body to obey with extreme demands in his weakened state.

Alejandro was pretending to walk around the room, completely engrossed in the environment around him, but he was aware when Diego sat down. He heard him breathe deeply. On the exhalation of his breath, he glanced back at him momentarily. He seemed calmer. That was good. Diego's forehead was creased with frown lines, and the tiny movement of a hand to rub at his forehead betrayed the headache that still annoyed him.

It does serve you right, Alejandro thought. Ranting and raving like a two year old. Speaking to his father in such a way was not great. For a child's tantrum it hadn't been too bad. For Diego it was a concern.

Pleased that his son was calming down, he looked at the room properly. He almost danced from one thing to another, after he got over the shock of how large it actually was.

"Swords," Alejandro whispered, going towards the rack where the spare swords were stored. He glanced at Diego. He gave a half hearted grin. All the time he was lecturing his son to purchase a rapier for town, he had been storing several on the rack. There seemed to be a variety of swords. He glanced back at Diego. The boy was watching him without interest, now. Like a father with a energetic son who had wandered away from his nursery maid and into the father's study. A patient but exasperated light was dawning in Diego's eyes. Alejandro shrugged a little to himself. Too bad, my son. Too bad.

He felt Diego's eyes follow him as he approached the hat stand where the infamous black silk outfit had been flung. Alejandro gently stroked the cape, wondering how his son could accomplish such feats of heroism in such a long and enveloping cape. He lifted the hat from its hook, and turned it around in his hand, admiring the silver decorations and the fine craftsmanship of the piece. He placed the hat back where it had come from, carefully. Alejandro saw the sabre sitting in its sheath hanging close by. Taking it from its place, he glanced at Diego. His son lifted an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't move. Alejandro was becoming a little unnerved by his son's silence, but he shrugged again. The boy would talk when he wished.

"It's heavy," Alejandro murmured, glancing at his son again. Diego nodded thoughtfully. Alejandro ran a finger cautiously along the metal blade, careful to gauge the strength and sharpness of the sword, without slicing his finger off. He lifted the sabre until a traditional salute, similar to Zorro. Alejandro took up a fighting stance, and swiped at an imaginary assailant. He felt the weight pull his arm down, and lifted his other hand to support his right. It was immensely heavy, a lot heavier than his normal rapier. Alejandro sheathed the sabre after a moment, placing it back in its place.

Alejandro walked over to the bench with the laboratory of chemicals, bubbling and smoking. He hesitated and kept his distance. The smoking and bubbling chemicals seemed to do so on their own accord. He would have thought a heat source would have been required. Apparently the chemicals were particularly volatile.

"The art works are unusual. I had no idea these interested you," Alejandro said gently, scanning the heavily decorated walls.

Diego remained silent. Alejandro glanced at his son, and tried to read his face. His mouth was not smiling, and he was frowning slightly. He must be thinking about something, Alejandro thought. Thinking was a good sign his normal son was attempting to reassert himself. Facing an angry Diego was a little terrifying after so many years of predictability. Anger seemed to have exhausted him. He looked so tired.

Alejandro glanced up at the roof, needing to distract himself. He was surprised to see the gadgets fastened up there. "The glider…that's astounding…" He vaguely remembered the flying device, used so early on in Zorro's career. Only used once, the soldiers had been absolutely terrified of the thing.

"That's an experiment, father," Diego murmured, discouragingly. "Just an experiment." The harshness of his voice made Alejandro recall the times his voice had sounded so similar. This was no mere experiment, it was amazing. He wondered briefly what it had felt like to fly like a bird, or possibly more like a flying fox, or a bat. He grinned suddenly.

It wasn't something he felt needed a reply. Just a grumpy boy after an exhausted day. He was patient enough to deal with Diego for a while. He had grieved for him so deeply, that even a foul mood was a joy. He was alive. It was wonderful.

Alejandro glanced at Diego again. "What are these?"

"Smoke grenades…" Diego said without interest. The underlying harshness remained. Diego seemed a little bored with him in the room.

"Smoke grenades." Alejandro felt his tone rise in volume. He thought about the tricks that the fox had played in the pueblo in the middle of the night. Explosions and rockets and smoke had sent people running and screaming, and the soldiers fleeing for their lives. Did they also come from these 'grenades'? Alejandro knew for sure there was no army. He would have joined if he had been given the opportunity. As a former soldier, he would have delighted in the idea.

He felt he needed to caution his son about the dangers of such things. California was not a battlefield. There was no need for rockets and canons and such out here. "Diego…"

"I'm sorry I lost my temper in there, back there," Diego said softly. Alejandro knew by the way he interrupted him that he was in no mood for reprimands. He wanted to forestall any lectures. He could have complained about Diego's impoliteness, but he didn't.

"I know," Alejandro said softly, opting for the gentle approach. He could see by Diego's startle reflex that he had expected an angry response. Alejandro had a chance to feel ashamed. His son was a little afraid of him. He had stiffened into a posture designed for blows, and winced even though none came.

They were silent for a few moments.

"Sir Kendall gave me the sabre," Diego murmured. "Toledo blade. He said I was the best student he ever had."

Alejandro nodded, pleased that Diego was finally talking, and talking about secrets long hidden. "You and Sir Kendall…two rouges with so much in common. I wish I could have talked about you with him."

Diego sighed. "It was my idea to keep it from you."

Alejandro ignored him, even though it stung. He would just have to deal with that at a later date. A thought had come to mind. What else had been kept from him?

"Take off your shirt, Diego."

Diego was startled. "Take off my shirt? Father…"

"I'm curious. My son is Zorro. Zorro must have been hurt once or twice. I want to know what you've gone through, all this time, alone. Kept from me?" Diego's eyes glanced down, he felt the tiny sting in his father's words.

"Never alone. Felipe…" Diego tried to say, but it was his father's turn to interrupt.

"Felipe should not have had this burden either." The hardness in his voice startled Alejandro. He was trying to be calm, but anger was leaking out. He glanced into Diego's eyes. A calm acceptance was mirrored there. Diego had also berated himself for exposing Felipe to the life of an outlaw's apprentice. Good, Alejandro thought. So you should, Diego.

It was enough for Alejandro to leave it at that. He was having no argument from his son. There was nothing further to say about the issue.

"It's not a burden, father," Diego's voice said through the uneasy silence.

"No?" Alejandro raised an eyebrow.

Diego paused. His eyes went blank, and Alejandro knew he was refusing to consider the idea. Alejandro considered his son's life. No wife, no children. An angry father who expected nothing but something from his son. A secret so dangerous that he felt no one could ever know. A feeling of shame that reflected in his eyes that he had been found out. The despair over the one woman he had loved for so many years, without being able to court her. He could see the burdens stacking themselves high into the sky. If his son could not bear to acknowledge that, so be it. He would not push it.

Diego unbuttoned his shirt slowly, concentrating on the buttons. As the shirt left his torso, he visibly shivered.

As the shirt was placed, crumpled on the desk, Alejandro gasped with shock. Vivid white scars criss crossed his torso where the shirt had covered. Scars on both arms attested to injuries that Diego had never even acknowledged to him in any way. He realised most of the wounds had been mild and not dangerous. So many over only 5 years….He doubted if he sported as many, and he had been a professional soldier in the Spanish army.

"Diego…" Alejandro breathed, reaching out, touching a large scar on his right forearm. "What was that?"

"What?" Diego said, a little startled, by his father's touch. "That is where I had to open out…"

"What?" Alejandro could guess, but he hoped he was wrong. "Diego, what?"

"A rattlesnake bit me, a glancing blow. It wasn't serious…"

"Serious enough to make a deep cut in the arm to save yourself…" Alejandro's eyes got hard. Diego reached for his shirt again. There were worse scars on his body. He'd had enough of being studied.

"Diego…The scars covering your back…" It was too late, Alejandro had seen a glimpse. It had reminded him of the flogging marks on soldiers backs from extreme punishments dished out by harsh commanders. Not quite as bad, but the same sort of pattern of marks.

"Nothing, father. It happened long ago, and completely healed." Diego's voice was harsh, as he finished buttoning up the shirt.

Alejandro knew he was frowning, trying to control a surge of rage that anyone would do such a thing to his only son. Diego seemed to shrink a little, and brace himself.

Alejandro opened his mouth, and then closed it. Diego raised an eyebrow with mild surprise.

"I have always criticised you for lying late in bed. Some of those times…" His memory flickered back to Diego's bare torso. "I'm sorry…" His son had sometimes laid in bed late because of agonising pain, and he had roared at the boy.

Diego shook his head crossly. "No, I should be sorry. I chose this life. I brought this upon myself. I kept up the charade. It was my choice. No one forced me to endure it. I chose this."

"The pain I caused you, the worry and the shame…"

"I was stupid. I should have known my son better…" Alejandro said slowly, weighing his words.

"I was the best actor at school as well as the best swordsman, father," Diego murmured.

"Are you calling me stupid? Are you bragging?" Alejandro said, a flare of anger rising at the topic, not really the words he was hearing.

"No, that's not what I meant," Diego said with shock.

"I had a choice as well. I chose to ignore things that were blatantly obvious. I chose to be stupid. I chose my words."

"I deserved some of them. I am a coward." Diego's voice faltered with shame. A look a disappointment flickered into Diego's eyes, fuelling the growing rage inside Alejandro.

He grabbed Diego roughly by his shoulders, pushing him against the wall behind him, forcing him to look at him.

"You are no coward, Diego de la Vega. Never let me hear you say that again. Do you hear me?" He shook him hard. He wanted that look of disappointment to vanish, a flicker of rage would be better than that abject look of dejection on his son's face. Even a flicker of fear would be preferable to that.

Diego swallowed, and nodded. Fear flickered there for a moment, and then a normal frown of confusion.

"But I…"

"No buts. I won't hear them." Alejandro said, abruptly releasing his son.

Toronado walked into his stall, his hooves clopping loudly on the stone floor, interrupting the conversation. Alejandro noticed Felipe riding the stallion. It was another thing he would have reprimanded Diego over. The stallion was much too big for a teenager, and much too powerful. The horse seemed to nudge Felipe with affection, as Felipe glanced at the two men near the desk with curiosity, as he dismounted. He proceeded to unsaddle the stallion, and lift the bridle from his head, slipping a loose rope around his neck.

Felipe started to polish the saddle and buff it as usual. He glanced up, aware of the oppressive silence and tension in the room. Diego rose from his seat and went to his horse, steadying himself as usual against the wall.

"Eye holes here, and over there," he said, covering his weakness with a tour. "You can hear everything from in here."

Diego stroked the stallion's broad neck, letting the horse nuzzle him. Toronado had missed him, obviously. A fine layer of sweat covered the horse. Diego grabbed a grooming brush and proceeded to brush down his steed.

"Went a little fast, Felipe?" Diego said, raising an eyebrow.

Felipe flashed him a grin, then concentrated on his work.

Alejandro examined the stallion carefully. "Magnificent. To think someone in this family had such a creature… Where did you get him?"

"He was a mustang. I saved his young colt, he pledged allegiance to me immediately."

"As any father would," Alejandro said, thoughtfully.

Diego nodded. "As any father would indeed."


	18. Alejandro's Fears

Alejandro's Fears

Alejandro watched as Diego wished Felipe goodnight, and insisted on the boy leaving the cave for bed. The boy reluctantly obeyed, leaving the cave silently. Alejandro smirked a little, as Diego turned to him. His son opened his mouth and then closed it.

"If you tell me to go to bed, and expect me to scamper away like a little fox cub, I will know you have hit your head way too hard," Alejandro said sternly, but his eyes held a twinkle.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Father."

Alejandro came back over to the desk and looked over his shoulder at Diego's handicraft. He had no idea about its purpose or the reason why Diego was insisting on finishing it before he even thought about bed.

"I take it this is important, Diego?" He murmured. More important than him getting enough sleep, he wondered. Probably not.

"Hmm…" Diego was not paying him much attention.

"What is it?"

"Oh, a bladder system. It will hold liquid," Diego mumbled to himself. The bladder system was large. Much larger than a water pouch, which it resembled but on a much much larger scale. It was as big as a man's torso. He started another one identical to the first.

"Come on, Diego. Bed is where you should be," Alejandro said. Wedding jitters, he realised. The wedding was after lunch the next day after all. The boy could fiddle a while longer, if it kept him happy.

"Why do you need two of them?"

"Insurance."

Alejandro was getting impatient, and huffy. "I am tired, Diego."

"Well, then." Diego turned to him with a smile. "I am glad we talked. I feel lighter."

"I'll finish up soon, Father. I promise. This is very important…" He was aware of Alejandro's impatience, but his attention was already drifting back to his 'experiment'. He placed a hand on his father's arm. "Good night, Father. You don't need to worry about me."

"No Zorro, Diego. Promise me," Alejandro said with concern. "Not tonight, please."

"How could I even mount Toronado with the dizzy spells I've been getting…?"

Alejandro knew his Diego was up to something. He couldn't truly trust Diego, not anymore.

"I give you my word. As a de la Vega. Will that ease your mind?"

"No sneaking around without the mask either?" Alejandro remembered giving his own father promises as a de la Vega. Promises could be reasoned around if necessary.

Diego sighed. "My word as a de la Vega. I will either be here or in bed. Come and check later."

"I should be able to trust you…." Alejandro said thoughtfully. He saw the look of pain in Diego's eyes. Emotional hurt. "I do trust you. See you in the morning, or whatever time is rising time after all this," he added. His wild gestures made Diego smile vaguely, and wave. He watched his son turn back to the project in front of him with such intensity his father's instinct rang warning bells through his heart.

He reluctantly turned and left the cave.

Alejandro didn't go far. He sat in his favourite chair in the library, stretching his legs out in front of him, and brought out one of Diego's novels. "Robin Hood", a story about a nobleman turned outlaw. It should be interesting.

Interesting or not, Alejandro woke from his light doze when the secret door opened. His former soldier's skills were coming in handy. Diego raised an eyebrow, as their eyes met. Alejandro saw the flush of genuine relief fill Diego's eyes, and he got to his feet.

"Are you alright, Diego?"

"A trifle dizzy again, I'm afraid."

"Not surprised. It's two in the morning. Let me help you," Alejandro said firmly. He went over to assist him, expecting to be turned away, but Diego was grateful this time, and clung to his strength.

Alejandro wondered for a moment, and then thought over the day they'd had. Diego had pushed himself to his physical limits. They'd had emotional confrontations, nowhere near the level they needed to take them, but it was still draining.

He draped Diego's right arm over him to even out the weight, but even then they struggled to the bedroom. Diego's faltering balance threatened to collapse them both a few times.

"My head is pounding," Diego murmured as they entered the room. Felipe had been sitting up reading in Diego's room and overheard the comment. He scampered away, bringing an annoyed confusion to Diego's eyes.

"I thought I told him to go to bed," Diego said.

"He didn't swear on the family name like you so earnestly did, my son. What can you expect?"

Alejandro sat back, staying in the room, but turning his head as Diego changed into a nightshirt.

"You don't trust me?"

"I do, but I don't," Alejandro said a little confused. "I thought I knew you. Thought you were capable of not much at all, and now I know that I was wrong…" He held his hands up. "I need to regain my bearings. So to speak…"

Diego looked away for a moment, and then nodded. "Completely understandable."

"You are planning something," Alejandro added.

"Yes."

"Care to tell me what it is?"

"I can't. It won't work too well if everyone knows," Diego said reluctantly. "It has to be authentic…"

"Authentic?" Alejandro repeated. Something strange is going to happen? Something unreal but 'authentic'? A thrill of fear went through him, and he stared at Diego.

"If everything goes to plan, we will be free from fear," Diego assured him.

If everything goes wrong, then what? Alejandro wanted to ask. But words didn't come. Diego looked so confident in himself, when hours before he was bemoaning the lack of creativity required for his favourite pastimes. If something goes wrong, what was the backup plan?

Diego was watching his face, gauging the unasked questions flickering in his eyes. He waited for the argument, demands, anger in his father's face. None of it came. Doubt remained in Alejandro's eyes. Diego watched him sceptically, waiting for an argument that wasn't coming.

They were interrupted by Felipe rushing into the room, and handing Diego some cactus tea. Diego laughed a little half-heartedly, and pretended to be about to dunk the whole lot onto Felipe's hair. Then he dutifully drank it, knowing it would help his headache. He shooed his son out of the room, and turned back to his father, realising the conversation was not over.

"Diego I would like to know the plans you are making. I don't want to be unable to help you if things go wrong…"

"Trust me, father. Nothing will go wrong. Nothing," Diego said with such a smile.

"Go to bed, so that I can rest, Diego. Please," Alejandro said with a sigh. He was resigned to not knowing. He wanted to trust his son, he really did.

Fear settled in his heart and was not shaken.


	19. Alejandro's Simmering Anger

Alejandro's Simmering Rage

Alejandro woke up late in the morning, and cursed his son. Softly, under his breath, but vehemently. He hated the way his son was deceiving him once more.

He was annoyed that he had overslept. He blamed Diego for that as well. And the headache that threatened to ruin quite a lovely day.

His son was finally getting married. He should be rejoicing.

The pueblo would see it as a strange choice for an arranged marriage, but his close friends had already praised Alejandro on the suitability of the match. Victoria and Diego had known each other since babyhood, in Victoria's case. For an arranged marriage, the match between good friends was a great idea.

Alejandro grimaced a little. Good friends! Every time they saw each other during the last couple of days, he had to order one or the other to the opposite side of the hacienda. The looks they had been giving each other… The energy in the room was too much. He worried how it was affecting Felipe.

The other thing that worried him immensely was the passion in their eyes for each other. Victoria was Zorro's lady, and Diego had never been a passionate suitor. They needed to cool down, to show sense, or they all would face the soldiers. They needed to pretend their deep friendship was all there was, and Diego had managed it for so many years. Love would grow; they needed to display their true feelings slowly, not fall headlong into each other's arms in front of all and sundry.

Alejandro stormed through the hacienda. He had so much to arrange, he thought. As he walked quickly through to the library, he realised everything had been done. Victoria stood in the middle of the room, nodding with satisfaction as she glanced around at benches arranged perfectly, and ribbons and flowers sorted exactly to her taste.

"Victoria…"

"You can't expect me to sit around doing nothing. Where on earth is Diego?"

"It is not right that you see him before the wedding, Senorita," a Dona quickly protested. The older lady glanced at Alejandro with a look of gentle exasperation in her eyes. "I couldn't stop her, Alejandro."

Alejandro smiled reluctantly.

"No harm done, Rena. She's not stepping on my toes," Alejandro said, watching as the young woman walked off towards the kitchen. She seemed as though she was on another mission. He almost pitied Maria, but he knew that Victoria was kind and gentle. She was just used to getting her own way. Maria would bend only so far, though.

He wondered where Diego was, and made a trip to his son's room. The bed was a little tussled and still not made. The room was empty.

Diego met him on the way back to the library, raising one eyebrow in surprise.

"You were looking for me, father?" Diego said.

Alejandro frowned. His son was pale but walking a little straighter. His balance was a little better than earlier this morning, he realised.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I got a few hours," Diego said softly. His eyes brightened a little. "My wedding day…"

Alejandro placed a hand on his shoulder. Diego shifted a little uncomfortably.

"Father, the sore one," he whispered. Alejandro saw pain in his son's eyes, but his body stood straight and unaffected. He marvelled at his son's mastery of his body, and hastily removed his hand.

"I'm sorry."

Diego nodded, blinking away the pain. Alejandro was startled. Just like that, a simple blink, and the pain was gone. He stared at his son's eyes and Diego stared back with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Are you alright, Father?" Diego said, as though nothing had happened. Alejandro assured him that he was. Two could play games like that. "Where is Victoria?"

"Why?"

"You know the old idea, bad luck to see the bride before the wedding…I'm avoiding her. Carefully," Diego said with a small laugh. "It's pretty hard."

"She headed off to the kitchen."

Diego sat on a bench and stared for a moment at the makeshift altar where Benitez would soon join them together as man and wife. Til death to you part…..Alejandro shivered a little and wondered why he was thinking that of all things. Something in Diego's eyes spoke of secrets and plans and deception. He wanted to shake his son, hard. Just tell me, my son. Please, Alejandro thought.

Diego glanced back at him. His grim expression suddenly broke into a smile. A smile that didn't make it up to his eyes. Acting? Alejandro wondered. The best actor in the University, he remembered Diego brag. What are you up to, my fine actor?

"Well, have you had breakfast?" Diego said brightly. "I think I forgot to eat a while back. I'm starving," Diego added.

Diego guided Alejandro outside to the covered patio, leaning slightly on his father. Diego's body seemed to hum with excitement under his touch, and he wondered if it was the impending marriage that was fuelling it or something much more dangerous.

They sat at the table, and a servant boy came and served them coffee and some rolls, before dashing off elsewhere quickly.

"Everyone is in so much of a hurry," Diego said softly. "They've been like this all morning. You should be thankful that you slept through it all…" He sipped his coffee thoughtfully.

"The bladder system…Diego…." Alejandro found himself saying. Diego looked down at his coffee and pretended he hadn't heard him.

"Diego," Alejandro tried again.

"This is the best coffee that I've ever tasted," Diego said a little loudly. He concentrated on the hot drink in front of him. Alejandro felt like yelling at his son, but there were soldiers so close.

Diego glanced a little at the soldiers, obviously speaking with his eyes. Alejandro fumed. He had been outmanoeuvred by his clever son. There was no way he could discuss secret plans in front of the Alcalde's men. Not without endangering him. He had considered the idea of the patio as a nice change, but obviously it was part of a strategy.

Alejandro pulled a piece of bread off the roll and put it in his mouth. "Try the rolls, son. They are quite good too." He wanted to throw it at his son, but he could play the elegant don like the best of them.

Mendoza came up to them, and Diego offered the sergeant a bread roll. Mendoza took it gratefully.

"How are you, sergeant?"

"Very well, Don Diego. I am glad to see you up and about," Mendoza said, his voice booming. "We were all so worried for you. You've even got some colour in your cheeks."

Diego chuckled a little. "Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

"Congratulations," Mendoza said hesitantly. "Zorro may…" He glanced nervously around him, turning in a tight circle. "He may interfere."

"He's obviously a gentleman. He won't interfere," Diego said, soothingly. His eyes got a faraway look in them, making Alejandro nervous. "But to be on the safe side, how are our defences?"

"The Alcalde is seeing to it personally, Don Diego," Mendoza said.

Diego looked a little worried at that. Alejandro would have preferred someone else to take command just this once, as well.

"I think Diego is worried about the escaped kidnapper as well. Does the Alcalde realise the threat?"

Mendoza glanced at Diego and nodded. He cleared his throat a little.

"The governor's men are guarding every vantage point. No one could get past them. Not even Zorro, Don Diego. That includes kidnappers."

Diego nodded thoughtfully. He flexed his arms a little, and relaxed his shoulders. He crossed his long legs at the ankles and peered at the horizon. Alejandro knew his son's eyesight was extremely keen, but what could he see that soldiers could not?

Alejandro glanced at his pocket watch with curiosity, and almost jumped with alarm. "Diego, we are cutting it close…The wedding starts in three hours. We have to get you dressed."

Diego glanced at him with surprise. Alejandro showed him the watch, and Diego stood a little shakily.

Alejandro quickly steadied his son with a supporting hand under his left shoulder.

"Do you need some help, Don de la Vega?" Mendoza said with concern.

Diego straightened himself. "I'm quite alright. It's just my balance. It's getting better, but it's not there yet."

Alejandro helped his son to his room, and made him sit on his bed, while he gently closed the door.

"Very clever, my fine fox," Alejandro said with a slight sneer. He took a deep breath, to try to steady his rising anger.

"You have to trust me, father. I am doing this for everyone's sakes…"

"At the risk of your life, no doubt?" Alejandro said. It was what he feared. Why pretend otherwise?

Diego was silent.

"I will not lose my son, Diego. You cannot do this," Alejandro said. "You are injured, you are my son."

"The danger remains, Father. If I do nothing, if I do something….The danger remains. I am not going to be stupid, you must know that." Diego said, his eyes pleading. "I am not going to die without a fight. Zorro will fight for me."

"Zorro will fight for you?" Alejandro paled. "Zorro can't even mount his stallion."

"I have mounted my stallion today, though not as Zorro. It's possible."

"It's possible you will also fall and break your neck. It's possible that you will be shot. It's possible that the Alcalde will hang you, and possible that your whole household will be forfeit to your stupidity," Alejandro said, anger lighting a fire in his heart. He kept his voice soft, but it was like he was shouting in his son's face. "It's possible that you have lost your mind."

Felipe raced in to announce, silently that the bath water was on the way. It took two strong workmen to cart it to Diego's room. Alejandro and Diego watched each other in forced silence while the workmen arrived and put the bath tub on the floor near the fireplace, then going back out to face whatever other strange chore was requested.

Diego ignored his father, glancing obviously at the bath. Alejandro saw his son already pulling off his brown suit jacket and unbuttoning his vest.

"Are you going to bathe me as well, or do you have a nanny for that?" Diego said, with a crisp bitter tone to his voice. "Will you allow me to wash myself? Or am I incapable of that as well?"

Alejandro wanted to throttle the boy. He threw his hands up into the air, and left the room.

Alejandro paced up and down the corridor, to the bemusement of his friends.

"Wedding nerves, Alejandro. Diego is just not himself today."

"Did you argue?"

"The boy will be fine."

Alejandro wanted to scream at everyone to just be silent. He was trying to keep his anger under control. He was a master horseman. He could keep strong stallions from expressing inappropriate anger, and he could master his own feelings also. He needed no one's advice.

This day was going to be hard.


	20. The Wedding Reception

Wedding Woes

Diego sat resplendent in his fine new red suit. It didn't seem to suit him as well as his blue, but Alejandro was proud of his son. Diego seemed calm and collected, but something flashed in his blue eyes when he glanced at his father. Alejandro felt the heat of a suppressed rage in the icy blue depths, directed at him.

They hadn't spoken since Alejandro had left the room in anger. Alejandro didn't really care. Diego was in a temper, so was he. It was best that they kept their distance from each other - the library was full of caballeros and their ladies. It wouldn't do to cause a scene.

Felipe stood beside his son, dressed in a green suit with a vest. He fidgeted with his new tie at his neck, but otherwise looked like a perfect gentleman. Alejandro was proud of both of his boys, but he would never have said.

He was trying to trust his son. He knew that the flash of ice was about their argument. It was only human to fear for his son. It was a habit he had fallen into over the years, doubting his son's abilities. He had always hoped for results, but never truly expected any. That was why he was so easily deceived.

One of the caballero wives had been persuaded to play the piano at short notice. She had been delighted to be asked, and Alejandro noticed how prettily she played. Not a master pianist like Diego…What was his son not good at? He frowned a little, and realised his son was staring straight at him.

Diego seemed to view him with irritation. It was barely noticeable, and no one else realised the tension between them. Alejandro would have wanted to hug him and tell him how proud he was of his son. The de la Vegas had never really been very communicative over many generations. Despite his longings, he realised it was not going to happen today, if ever.

Diego's eyes softened a little, and Alejandro turned. Victoria must have appeared behind him. The space was empty. He glanced back to his son. Diego nodded just enough to convey a change of heart.

There was a shuffle of material behind him then. He turned again. This time she was there. The white dress was stunning, simple but covered from neck to floor with beadwork and embroidery as exquisite as Felicidad Elena's. Elena had been an aristocrat with money to pay for the work. Victoria's work came from her own hand. Little white flowers were tucked into Victoria's curls, where Elena had donned diamonds. The flowers were just as effective.

He glanced at his son. His eyes were full of wonder, and the smile on his lips travelled to his eyes. Alejandro wondered if his son's heart was beating like a galloping horse, just like his had done all those years before, and if his hands trembled.

Alejandro took Victoria's arm, and led her to Diego. He realised it was a little ironic, as the father of the groom it was strange to be giving away the bride to his son. He didn't want her to feel sad about her father not being there, or that her brothers had not had time to arrive from Mexico. The Escalante men would be here for the church wedding, and that was a great thing.

Benitez officiated at the marriage service, efficiently and well. Alejandro liked the man of God and held him in high esteem. He was a kind and gentle man, but not afraid of anything. Faith kept him strong and slightly belligerent. It was as if he truly feared nothing except God Himself.

When told to kiss the bride, Diego leaned forward and lightly kissed Victoria on the forehead. Alejandro was surprised. Then he led her back down towards the dining room.

"My friends, let me introduce my beautiful wife, Dona Victoria de la Vega," Diego said proudly. She kissed him gently on the cheek.

Alejandro was a little concerned with the lack of passion on Diego's face. He should have swept her into his arms, and passionately kissed her. He had done so before this week, he recalled. When he should kiss like that, he doesn't. When he shouldn't, he does. What a son he had!

They went into the hall to eat a light supper. Diego and Victoria only had eyes for each other. Alejandro noticed how they never stopped holding hands, as if something terrible would come and rip them away from each other if they dared to drop them.

The sound of gunfire close to the house startled everyone. Some of the caballero ladies gave small cries of fear. No one screamed outright. Everyone was used to upheaval every now and then. That was their neighbourhood after all.

Diego stood up, a hand on his bride's shoulder. Whether it was preventive or comforting, Alejandro couldn't tell. His son's head had turned to the window, and soon he strode over for a closer look.

Alejandro joined him quickly. Diego turned to him, his eyes cold and serious.

"I want you to take Victoria, Felipe and the other ladies to the secret cave," Diego asked him, grabbing his father's arm tightly. His voice was calm, but his grip on his arm told his father his son's anxiety was through the roof. "And I want you to stay with them. See that no harm comes to Victoria…" Alejandro saw Diego's throat work, as he swallowed, glancing over to his wife. Her eyes were watching her new husband apprehensively. "Ether may persuade her…"

"Why won't you do that?" Alejandro said with concern. "That is your responsibility…"

Diego was staring out at the soldiers firing on unknown assailants. Alejandro could guess who they were - Brownlow and a new cohort of men.

"They want me, Father. They only want me."

Alejandro's heart skipped a beat. His blood froze. He saw momentary terror in his son's eyes, but it was blinked away to leave a mask of determination.

"Felipe, get some ether," Alejandro ordered softly. He wasn't completely sure what the substance was, but if it could contain Victoria, it would contain Diego as well. He would tie Diego up and knock him out, if he was planning to confront these murderers head on. Diego spun his father to face him, with a strength that surprised Alejandro. His hands gripped his shoulders hard enough to hurt.

"Don't you dare, Felipe." Diego's voice was icy. Felipe gulped and sat on his hands.

"Father, I am not a coward." Diego's voice rose above all the other murmurings. "They want me, I need to stop them."

Benitez laid a hand on his arm calmly. "Diego, trained soldiers are out there, dealing with this issue. You will just get in the way. The governor's men are no amateurs, my boy. Listen to your father's wisdom."

"There is no way your bride will consent to being locked in for her own protection, especially not without you. Have some sense, Diego." His words came out sharp and angry. "It is stupid and foolhardy to confront them on your own."

"What about Zorro?" Someone said, with a positive frame of mind. "He always saves the day."

Diego glared at Alejandro even more, and clenched his fists. "Yes, Father. What about Zorro?" Diego hissed under his breath, so that no one else could hear.

"Sometimes we have to take charge over our own problems. The poor man cannot be everywhere, gentlemen," Alejandro said firmly. He glared back at Diego. "Diego, take the ladies to the basement."

"Father…"

"Alejandro, let the boy fight by your side. You have been saying you wished he would show some spirit, and now he does, you treat him like a child," one of Alejandro's oldest friends said, intervening.

"Then I will as well," Victoria said quickly. She had been following the conversation with horror. Diego placed an arm around her, and would have refused. Her eyes were blazing and she trembled at his touch. "I will not hide in a basement while Diego faces death. As he said, he is the one they are after. He needs more protection than I do."

"Victoria. I am not a baby to be protected."

"Not now, Diego," Victoria said hotly. "No one is going to allow you to be killed today…"

A shot flew through the window, narrowly missing their heads. Women screamed, and Diego sheltered Victoria with his own body, instinctively. Alejandro kept his head down, and started directing his guests down to the basement. Men and women alike, as some of the women were already becoming hysterical.

Felipe began to prime his pistol automatically, a hard frown on his face. Diego glanced at his father.

"I don't know what is going to happen, Father. If we are separated…" Diego swallowed a little. "I'm proud to be your son. That I am sorry is an understatement."

Alejandro placed a hand on his son's arm. "Likewise, my boy. I have always been proud of you, since the first time I laid eyes on you. You have always been my greatest treasure, and you always will be," Alejandro said softly. "And as for being separated…that's not going to happen."

He saw doubt in his son's eyes and almost recoiled in shock when he realised his son had just said goodbye in a soldier-like fashion. "We are not going to die, Diego. It's not going to happen."


	21. Alejandro's Loss

**Those concerned about the end of this chapter will want to read Diego's Adventure as well, to get some spoilers to ease the stress...lol**

Alejandro's "Loss"

Alejandro glanced around the room. All the guests had disappeared down to the basement, they were all safe. The gunfire had stopped for a while. The soldier instinct screamed 'danger'. Diego looked at his father, and both of the men realised what had happened.

The soldiers had fallen to their enemies. They had run away or been killed. Alejandro wondered about the Alcalde and his men. Maybe they were alright, maybe they had run away. He glanced at Diego. His son seemed to be thinking. Ever the strategist, my son? Alejandro knew his son's strengths. Physically Diego was powerless right now, mentally maybe not so bad?

Victoria glanced at him, unnerved about the sudden silence. "It will be alright, Victoria." Alejandro stared at his son.

"They will be trying to enter the house. How secure are the doors?"

"This is no fortress, Diego," Alejandro answered with a little irritation. "The strongest part of the house is the cave."

"As I said before, get Victoria and Felipe into the cave," Diego said firmly. "There is no other course of action."

"The library is in the middle of the hacienda," Alejandro said thoughtfully. "If they are inside with us…"

"The basement?"

"We get Victoria and Felipe into the basement with the others. Through the kitchen." Alejandro nodded.

Victoria and Felipe both immediately started to refuse to move. Felipe gestured to his pistol. It was ready to fire. Victoria looked around wildly, and grabbed a carving knife from the dining table. She brandished it like a sword. Diego couldn't help but grin at her.

"It's not funny, Diego. I am just as willing to protect what is mine, as you are."

Alejandro sighed.

Diego shrugged. "So much for my wonderful plans," he said.

"Plans?"

"No point in turning to them now, Father."

Alejandro was doubtful. Diego was already organising his tiny army into position.

"Victoria, close by me. Father, patrol outside the door. Felipe, cover us from behind," Diego ordered firmly. Alejandro saw the strategy. His son wanted Victoria in the middle of a well-defended team.

Alejandro came close to his son. "Father, I really need you in front of us," Diego said.

"You think they will threaten her?"

"What do you think, father?"

Alejandro moved into the front position, and kept his eyes open. He guided them expertly, holding his own primed pistol at the ready. It was a fair distance from the dining room to the kitchen, but once they got a little distance, he could lead them down the servants' passageway.

Crashing glass behind him made him glance back. Diego was facing the other way, and he had drawn his rapier. Victoria, where was she? It had been too sudden, too quick.

Felipe let off a shot, narrowly missing Brownlow's head. The older man laughed. "Get out of here, Felipe. Now." Diego's voice boomed in the silence. The boy paused, and then scampered out of the broken window.

Brownlow's minions climbed awkwardly out to chase the teenager. Diego knew that Felipe would easily outrun them, if either of them was like a fox, it was Felipe.

Alejandro moved to Diego's side. Victoria struggled in a man's grasp, his hand over her mouth. She managed to bite the man's hand, and he dropped her like a hot potato.

"I will break you, Diego de la Vega. You will be screaming for mercy by the time I am through with you. You will fall at my feet and beg me to kill you…" Brownlow said. He raised a pistol and pointed it at Victoria's head.

"Why would you shoot the lady, senor?" Alejandro said.

Brownlow glanced at him. "No reason," he murmured. "I just want to hear him scream…" The man moved his finger on the trigger, slow motion, finger movements.

Diego screamed. "No!" He leapt quickly in front of his bride, and to Alejandro's horror, blood began to spill from a large hole in his son's chest.

Alejandro ran forward, and helped Victoria catch Diego's bleeding form as he stumbled backwards and down.

Victoria leant her husband against her lap as she knelt with him. Panic stricken eyes went to Alejandro's face. Alejandro's eyes were focused on his son. The blood…there was so much red pouring out of him. It seemed unreal. It couldn't be happening. He promised his son…

"Diego," he whispered. His experience told him it was hopeless. "Diego?"

Diego's eyes fluttered open. Shock was there in their depths, but no pain. Alejandro smiled shakily. He could be strong for his son. It would only be a few moments. The bleeding was too heavy to even try to stop it. Something tugged in his mind, something about the unreality of the situation.

"Are you in pain, Diego?" Alejandro murmured. Diego shook his head. His son glanced down at himself, and his eyes glazed over a little. "It's alright. Victoria's safe."

The noise of another gun being primed made Alejandro glance behind him. He felt his son stiffen.

"Turn around with your hands in the air, Brownlow. You are under arrest," Alejandro vaguely heard the Alcalde announce.

Diego blinked a little. "I'll be alright, Father. Trust me…" He struggled a little in Victoria's arms. He wanted to look at his wife. Alejandro helped him shift to his lap, so that he was looking at her.

"I love you. I'm sorry," Diego said softly. "I couldn't let him. I couldn't live without you."

His hand traced her face slowly, his eyes drinking in her features. He sighed a little.

"I can't live without you, either, Diego. Don't die," Victoria said. "We don't deserve this."

Diego chuckled a little. Then he sighed, and closed his eyes wearily. He sagged against Alejandro's lap, and Alejandro realised the pain of losing his son all over again.

"I trust you, son. Believe me. I trust you," Alejandro said softly, holding him close, kissing him lightly on his hair. As if that would bring his son back to him. As if that would make everything alright.


	22. Alejandro's Reprimands

Alejandro's Reprimands

Alejandro and Victoria watched as soldiers lifted Diego and carried him to his room. Victoria followed quickly. Alejandro waited a few minutes, kneeling on the floor where he had cradled his son.

Alejandro touched the blood that coated the floor. It was thick and red, and something was wrong with it. He shook his head to clear his doubts. Diego was dead or soon would be. People didn't recover from gaping chest wounds. He remembered the way the blood gushed from the wound, like a fountain of red. He was a soldier. Why would he be dwelling on such details? Something wasn't right with the picture.

He dismissed it as he followed the others. It all seemed unreal to him anyway, what was the point of recalling the details. His son was dead.

He paused in the doorway to Diego's room. Victoria was sitting next to the bed with tears streaming down her face, refusing to sob. She placed a hand on Diego's chest, unaware of the way the blood coated it almost immediately.

She turned to look at him. "There is a heartbeat, Alejandro. There is…" She whispered.

Alejandro shook his head. She grabbed his hand and tried to make him copy her. Alejandro shook his head again. He didn't want to believe her. He didn't want to feel his son's last heart beats, to sit there and be powerless to save him. There was no way to help him. The blood loss was extreme. So much blood…how much blood? Did anyone have that much blood in their body to begin with? Diego looked pale but hadn't yet taken on the pallor of death.

"He could be breathing," Victoria said, looking around wildly. She got up, possibly to find a mirror. Alejandro grabbed her with both hands and made her look at him.

"He's dead. Victoria, he's dead. If there is a heartbeat…" Alejandro glanced at his son. "If there is, there soon won't be…"

"The doctor, we need to get the doctor…." Victoria said. Her eyes were wild, and obviously she couldn't listen to him. Alejandro sighed, as Victoria ran out to get a lancer. He glanced at his son. Was there a heartbeat? Was there breathing? His hand went up to feel, but he put it down.

He followed Victoria who was trying to make the Alcalde fetch the doctor.

"Senora," Ignacio was saying. "I am sorry that Diego's dead. The doctor will not be able to help…"

"I'm sick of this. There was a heartbeat, I felt it. Alejandro, Alcalde, help me…"

Alejandro put an arm around her. "I think we will leave and go to the tavern. We both need to get out of this place…." He tried to keep his voice calm and soothing.

"Diego, he needs help…"

Alejandro sighed. Something tugged at his memory, and he blocked it out for the moment. He compromised for a moment with his new daughter.

"We will go to the tavern, and I will personally go for the doctor, Victoria. I swear to you." The older man said. "We will take the buggy to make it easier for both of us. We have both suffered an enormous shock."

She brightened a little and he guided her outside.

Victoria wept silently in the buggy. Alejandro didn't know what to do about it, so he ignored it. Dr Hernandez would know what to do. He would fetch the doctor for her, and he would help.

Alejandro closed his eyes, and couldn't help remembering the moment his son stepped in front of his bride. His son had seemed bewildered by the whole thing, but not hurt. He hadn't felt any pain. How was that even possible? No pain… It was unreal, the amount of blood. It certainly seemed real, but something didn't seem real. Something was not real. It wasn't real. Diego, what on earth happened? Unreal but authentic…? Diego, what did you do?

Alejandro had an urge to return home. He wanted to check Diego's heartbeat, and his breathing. Something strange was going on. As a soldier, he knew there shouldn't be any hope. But Diego's plans…the bladder system… He tried to reason it out, but his mind was too cluttered, too shocked to focus on all the little details.

When they arrived at the tavern, Pilar went out to meet them. News had travelled fast, and her helper was well aware of her grief. She embraced her, and the sobs came. Pilar led the shocked woman through to the kitchen. Alejandro noticed with a stunned feeling of despair that Victoria still wore her wedding dress. Dirty now and blood soaked, she still looked like a bride.

Alejandro stood in the doorway and felt empty. One of his friends approached and took his shoulder. He led him over to their table, in silence. Alejandro blinked a little, and wondered if he could ever blink away his emotions the way his son had learned to do.

The men around him said things he couldn't catch. He nodded and looked away. He could guess what they were saying and it didn't interest him. He thought over the details again. He knew deep down that he had been fooled. How could his son be dead? All that blood so fast…wasn't blood supposed to pump out? That was the deciding factor. He had seen many young men die in his career as a soldier. That sort of wound pumped blood out. It didn't just flow like a river. That might come after death, but not before.

He stood up and went to find Victoria. They were going home to his son.

Entering the kitchen he froze. Zorro was embracing a shaking Victoria. Passionately, gently, tracing her face with his hands.

She moved a little, and he gently released her. She held him at arm's length for a moment. "What happened?" She asked softly.

"I had an experiment up my sleeve," Zorro said, and chuckled. "Almost literally. I wore something under my clothes in case of just that sort of thing, querida."

"But the blood, all that blood…" Victoria shivered. "I didn't know anyone could bleed like that."

"They can't," Alejandro said. Zorro turned a little to look at him. Alejandro stiffened in shock. He could see his son's eyes peeping from that mask. How could he ever have been fooled?

"That's what bothered me. Way too much blood for a man and the wrong colour for one thing. The colour of bull's blood is slightly darker. It wasn't even pumping out," Alejandro said, stumbling on memories. "Blood from that sort of wound is meant to pump out, not pour out."

"It fooled Brownlow," Zorro said softly. "I'm sorry I had to put you through that. I'm sorry that I always seem to want to deceive you. I want to protect my family, father."

Alejandro snorted a little. "How will we explain this remarkable resurrection?"

"We tell the truth," Zorro said. "Diego is a smart man, and he does experiments regularly. Why wouldn't he think up something like a bladder system? He is not a stupid man."

"No?" Alejandro said softly. "Diego can make smart decisions, but he can make many poor ones as well."

Victoria stood between them. "Alejandro, please. Diego is alright. Zorro is proof of that. He rode here on a stallion, surely that says something about your son," she murmured.

"Yes, that he is stupid." Alejandro eyed his son. Zorro stood differently than Diego. Taller and straighter, with a more mocking glint in his eyes. "When we thought…you….died, what happened?"

"I don't know. I must have passed out."

"From what? Were you in pain?" Alejandro's heart beat a little faster.

"No," Zorro said. "A dizzy spell."

"And how did that work for you riding out here?" Alejandro said sharply. "Dizzy now?"

"I'm going straight home. I just wanted to know you were both alright. Tell Felipe, because I can't very well just walk into the tavern to talk to him, can I?"

"Go home, and I will bring Hernandez back. Be in bed, or you will be in trouble." Zorro raised an eyebrow inside his mask. Alejandro felt like he was being mocked.

"If not?"

"I'll put you over my knees and spank you," Alejandro said with just enough firmness to make him wonder. He wondered himself if he would. The man in the mask was haughty and smug, not like Diego at all. He would do it. He was his father. He had been badly dealt with, and he just might spank him like the naughty little boy he had always been.

A shout in the plaza interrupted their plans. The Alcalde was shouting for his lancers.

"Mendoza!" The man was roaring. "Brownlow has escaped! Where are you?"

Zorro glanced at Alejandro and sighed. Alejandro grabbed his arm. He wasn't thinking what he seemed to be thinking, was he? He couldn't go out there. He was still ill. He was still vulnerable. The mask didn't make him immortal. It did, however, make his son obnoxious and overconfident. He saw that his son was already committed to leaving and bringing the murderer back.

"You are dizzy remember?"

"Someone has to face him, bring him back to the jail," Zorro said softly. He was already moving, swinging himself up the outside of the chimney, and through the window. He turned and saluted Alejandro, and blew a kiss to Victoria.

Alejandro sighed, and held Victoria close. She trembled a little. "He'll be alright, Victoria." He assured her. "He's alive."

He wondered why he had ever demanded his son be more like Zorro. His heart thudded hard against his rib cage as he imagined what Diego had managed to deal with over the years. There had been a day where everyone had believed him dead. Other days when he narrowly avoided capture. Every day he rode through the pueblo with soldiers shooting at him. Why was he so afraid for his boy? He had gotten his dearest wish – a heroic son. Now he wished his music loving artist had never left his beloved library.


	23. Alejandro's Revenge

Alejandro's Revenge

Alejandro strode quickly through the tavern and saw Zorro's stallion thundering out of Los Angeles down the main road. He frowned, and mounted Dulcinea. Turning her head towards the disappearing figure, he let his mare have her head. The sun was almost setting. It was getting too dark for tracking. He wanted to prevent his son from doing anything foolhardy. He worried about Diego's dizzy spells. What if Zorro found himself at the point of a sword? How could he fight competently if a dizzy spell struck?

He gained on the stallion in a matter of minutes. He saw the masked rider turn his head, and realised just how close he was getting on the mare. He would never have guessed that Dulcinea was that fast. Zorro slowed his horse, making the stallion fall back to a canter. Toronado pranced under a tight rein.

"Father, I don't think this is a great idea," Zorro said crossly as he reached him.

"You slowed down for me."

Zorro glanced away. "No, I was stopping to check for tracks," he said. He swung out of the saddle and peered at the ground. Alejandro knew he was right; his son had some concern for his father. The show of tracking was almost a farce. Alejandro dismounted to join the younger man in examining the dust.

"You didn't see me racing behind you?" Alejandro tried, pushing his son a little.

"I'm busy, don't get in the way," Zorro growled. They both saw the tracks of Brownlow's horse heading left, and they remounted. Zorro was obviously keeping the stallion at a moderate speed for Alejandro's benefit.

"Don't get in the way, and don't get killed." Zorro sounded angry. Alejandro frowned but kept silent.

"I'm going to kill him," Zorro said. Alejandro's heart froze in mid beat. His voice was so cold and hard. It was not like Diego. He was not even acting as Zorro. "Brownlow is going to die."

Alejandro didn't like the way Diego was talking. Zorro had never deliberately killed anyone. He felt devastated whenever someone died by accident. Zorro was not a killer. His son would regret the death of his enemy. It would haunt him forever. He could not allow it to happen.

Zorro held his horse firmly, as the stallion reacted to the presence of Dulcinea. "Stop that, Toronado."

Alejandro smiled at the masked man. "Sorry for that," he said. He eased Dulcinea back, out of the stallion's reach, but stayed close.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Why do you think?" Alejandro's voice was harsh.

"I don't need your help. I have been doing this every day for 5 years. All on my own," Zorro said with annoyance. "I don't need your help."

Alejandro could have spoken, but he didn't. His son was being belligerent. He was being disrespectful, but he had intruded on something Zorro normally handled alone.

Zorro urged Toronado back into a gallop, obviously hoping to leave him in the dust. Dulcinea accepted the race and was soon level with Toronado once more. Alejandro distanced the mare a little, but only to the side this time. Alejandro had had enough this time. His son was tiring, he could see it the way he held himself in the saddle. He might not be dizzy yet, but it would come.

"The light is going, Zorro. Time to get back to the hacienda," Alejandro said firmly. He reached for the bridle on the stallion. It would annoy the stallion like crazy, but he would soon have the horse calm. He wanted his son home, and he wanted him home now.

Zorro had seen something. His son pointed to the left, and Alejandro took back his reaching hand.

"Over there," Zorro said softly. The light of a camp fire was glowing about a mile away. Light and sound travelled easily on the bare plains. "We need to be quiet, and send the horses on their way."

They dismounted silently. The darkness was falling remarkably quickly, but that was normal outside Los Angeles. Zorro was almost invisible in his black outfit. Zorro held Alejandro's arm for a moment, and the men listened intently.

The man near the fire had friends. Murmuring voices travelled over the plains, but they couldn't make out the words as yet. Zorro and Alejandro crept forward slowly, silently. They crouched so they were not at the outlaws' eye level.

Alejandro glanced at his son, as he paused and looked at him. He seemed a little confused and irritated with him. Zorro had been like that the whole time he had joined him.

As they crept forward a little further, they could soon make out voices.

"I couldn't believe it…Damn fool simply walked into a bullet," Brownlow was saying.

"These dons, what do you expect? No sense, none at all," another man said. "The young ones are even worse. Most are fops," he added.

"I'm turning in, Sylvester," Brownlow said, moving closer to the fire. The other man sat with a pipe, smoking a small distance away. "Wake me in an hour, I'll do guard duty." Brownlow added.

Alejandro watched as Zorro scanned for other voices, other movements, other men. Alejandro's keen hearing helped him realise that there were two guards on the other side of the camp. Zorro's hand pressed onto his shoulder. "Stay here," he urged quietly. "I mean it."

Zorro strode silently through the dark. Alejandro realised what he was going to do. Alejandro disregarded the instructions he had been given, creeping closer to where Brownlow was resting. He didn't want Zorro to deal with the man. He didn't want his son to act in anger and break a vow he must have made a long time ago. If anyone killed anyone, he would do so. He was the soldier. What was one more man to his list of kills? Brownlow had tried and very nearly robbed him of all he'd held dear. He was certainly going to pay.

"Brownlow," Alejandro said, loud enough to wake the outlaw from his sleep.

He stepped into the firelight, his rapier drawn, and Brownlow rose from his position.

"Alejandro de la Vega," the outlaw breathed. "I take it your whelp is dead then."

"I am here to bring you to justice, Brownlow. On behalf of my son," he said.

Brownlow laughed. "So you are challenging me to a duel? Or am I supposed to walk meekly behind the horse back to Los Angeles? I don't really like either idea."

"Draw your sword, murderer," Alejandro said icily.

Brownlow stood still for a moment. Alejandro hoped that Zorro would not interfere, but knew he was hoping for an impossibility. Brownlow slowly unsheathed his own rapier, the sound making Alejandro's instincts sharpen. He was prepared to fight to the death. This man had meant to kill his son.

Brownlow was at least ten years older than him. When Alejandro had killed the younger Brownlow all those years ago, to defend Elena and baby Diego, Brownlow must have been a young man. Now he was older, with more experience and more cunning. He had used the weaknesses of other men to his advantage. Jerry had acted for him, so his hands were never bruised or dirtied by his treatment of Diego while he was kidnapped. Alejandro knew himself to be an older man, but with skills that had always been legendary. He was more than a match for this criminal.

The clash of swords sent adrenalin coursing through his body. It was dark, but they had the firelight to gauge positioning and aim. He would fight for Diego, so that his son would not shed blood today. He was very likely to win, and the matter would be closed.

There was movement in the dark. A tall man silhouetted against the darkness. Zorro had broken cover.

"Out of the way," Zorro demanded of his father. Alejandro remained fighting.

"My fight, Zorro. The man shot my son," Alejandro shouted back. Get back down under cover, son. Stop interfering.

Alejandro was aware that his son was watching them, anxiously. He realised he had the advantage over Brownlow, but he was tiring. It would have to end shortly, neither one of them had the energy to fight for much longer.

Alejandro vaguely heard the sound of hoof beats approaching. Distractedly he hoped Zorro would stay down out of sight.

"Adam Brownlow, you are under arrest for the murder of Diego de la Vega," the Alcalde voice boomed in the darkness. Several soldiers stood with their rifles aimed at Brownlow. Alejandro mastered the man at that moment, as Brownlow startled with surprise. His sword tip pressed against his heart, and Alejandro's fist met the other man's head. Brownlow fell without a sound. Unconscious but breathing.

The Alcalde approached him.

"Don Alejandro, an amazing feat. The reward is yours. 5,000 pesos."

"Zorro saved my son, that's my reward." Alejandro said, as he sheathed his rapier.

"What do you mean? Diego's dead," the Alcalde said with confusion. "He was shot, remember?"

"Some sort of plan cooked up between them. A bladder system under his clothes. Zorro visited Victoria to tell her. Some wedding present I believe," Alejandro said.

"I would not trust that masked man," Ignacio said with distaste.

"I need to get home and see to my son. Zorro said he was alright, but a father needs to see for himself," Alejandro added, calling Dulcinea to him. Mounting the mare, he glanced around trying to catch a glimpse of a masked man.

"Don Alejandro, I will escort you myself. I would like to see that for myself. That's amazing if it is true," the Alcalde said. "Come with me back to the pueblo and we will head out together. After I see that this fiend is dealt with. He will not escape again."

Alejandro was a little worried about where his son had gotten to, but he agreed with the Alcalde. The two men rode back towards Los Angeles, slowly to keep up with the lancers. After a while, Alejandro relaxed into the rhythm of Dulcinea's trot.

As they neared the pueblo's entrance, Alejandro was sure he heard a familiar whistle, and imagined the thundering hooves of a racing stallion.

His son would beat him home. Diego would be sitting up in bed, waiting for Hernandez. Obviously he would not get the opportunity to spank his son. Alejandro grinned. He wondered how Zorro liked, being upstaged for once.


	24. Alejandro's Worries

Alejandro's Worries

Alejandro fidgeted with the Alcalde's slowness. At least the man was thorough in how he dealt with the criminal. He was manacled at the wrists and ankles by the time they had finished with him. Alejandro had insisted on a guard inside the cell, outside the cell in the room and a guard at the window. The Alcalde was forced to take the orders, as one of the governor's men was personally backing the older man. The Alcalde did not want a bad report getting to the governor.

Alejandro couldn't help thinking about Diego out there, riding a fierce wild black stallion. Rushing through the blackness of the night, with the risk of another dizzy spell, Diego was putting his life on the line, regardless of how smart and skilled he was. He wanted to get back to the hacienda and see for himself that his son was alright. He wondered how fast Zorro could ride. He did not doubt that the stallion would reach the hacienda well before him. What he did doubt was if the rider would still be in the saddle.

The Alcalde left the pueblo in the hands of the governor's man, and rode next to Alejandro. Alejandro had to keep Dulcinea well away from the Alcalde. She loved nothing better than to nip at his boots. After a bad attempt by Ignacio to ride her, Dulcinea had developed a deep seated hatred for the man. He had used a crop to strike her, and that was always bad news with any well trained horse, especially one of the de la Vega's horses.

They rode in the darkness, with half an eye out for outlaws. There weren't many bandits who would risk Zorro; as everyone knew Zorro was much more active at night. He had the eyes of a fox, after all. Alejandro smiled at the legend, the darkness covering it. Diego had caused an enormous upheavel in the 5 short years of Zorro's activities. They urged the horses into a swift canter, but Alejandro found he had to keep Dulcinea back, as she wanted the comforts of her own stable, and kept trying to lengthen the pace to a gallop.

Alejandro swung down from the saddle, leaving the horses with Juan. Felipe was waiting for him at the door, his green suit looking scruffy and dusty, but otherwise the boy was perfectly fine. Alejandro frowned at him. He hadn't seen the teenager for hours, and he only just realised. He would have to keep a close eye on the boy as well.

Felipe went with Alejandro signing to him as he went. They walked quickly to Diego's room.

Diego is tired and sick, Felipe signed quickly. It didn't matter if the Alcalde caught some of the signs, but as usual he had no interest in the teenager. Alejandro was concerned, because Zorro had been quite functional when he was with him. Tired, yes, but not sick.

He waited in the hallway. The Alcalde was slow. Alejandro listened and he could hear voices, soft and peaceful. Diego and Victoria.

"Hush, that would be your father, Diego," Victoria was saying.

"And the Alcalde…" Diego's voice cautioned. Alejandro was concerned. His son's voice was weaker than it had been.

"Diego." Alejandro said, walking in. He looked at the young man, so pale against the red covers. He looked so tired and ill. He seemed content to lie on his back, and it worried his father. "You look so pale," he whispered.

"Don Alejandro, how is the boy?" The Alcalde's voice preceded him into the room. "None the worse for wear, obviously," he added as his eyes met Diego's.

"I'm not sure what happened. The bladder system obviously worked, otherwise I would be dead," Diego murmured, trying to sit up. Alejandro reached the bed, and pressed on his hand.

"No, Diego," he murmured, gently.

Alejandro scanned the room, his eyes alighting on the bladder system on the dresser. He picked it up gingerly and examined it. It was so intricate and clever. He saw where the bullet had entered, and his eyes flickered over the blood everyone had assumed was Diego's. He was relieved to see that the bullet was still trapped inside the leathery pouch. It hadn't gone through. There was no further injury to his son. They had enough of the older ones to worry about.

"Extraordinary, Diego. It is amazing how you come up with these things," Ignacio said slowly. He took the bladder vest from Alejandro and examined it himself. He seemed genuinely interested and slightly surprised.

"Diego is always experimenting with things," Alejandro murmured, thoughtfully.

"All a matter of science, Alcalde. It follows several principles. I can explain them for you…," Diego said, slightly excitable.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure you need rest." The Alcalde said, dismissively. "Your head wound looks inflamed from all that running about at the wedding. Not such a great idea, gentlemen. Diego was set up as bait in a sense. Obviously not a sensible move."

The Alcalde seemed satisfied with the situation and left the room abruptly, and Alejandro joined him, intent on seeing him to the door.

"As I continue to tell you, Alejandro, that boy is the luckiest man in California. He is a walking miracle. I'd persuade him to take some lessons in self defence. Luck can run out in time," Ignacio said softly at the door. Alejandro assured him that it would be considered, as he shut the door politely.

He went back to Diego's room. His son was sleeping. Victoria was sitting on the chair, staring at Diego as if she could not take her eyes off him.

"Your wedding dress is soaked in blood, Victoria."

Victoria startled and glanced up at him. Then she looked down at herself, seeing the mess for the first time. "Oh," she gasped. "Oh, dear. What about the church wedding? I wanted to wear this again."

"I'm afraid it's ruined, my dear. I will gladly pay the money for another, I will get a catalogue for you to look through. I am sure one of my friends will be able to lend me one," Alejandro said. She looked so disappointed. "Money is no object. Whatever you want, Victoria."

"It was my mother's dress, originally," Victoria murmured. "It felt like she was with me when I wore it. I just added some embroidery."

Alejandro looked down at the floor. He wasn't sure what he should say to that. He ended up just nodding.

"How was he?"

"Very weak and dizzy," Victoria said softly. "Very heavy," she said with feeling. She reached across and brushed a strand of hair from Diego's forehead. She took his hand in hers and kissed it lightly.

Alejandro glanced at his son. He was deeply asleep, completely exhausted and spent from the brief couple of days of activity. He lowered the covers a little, to gaze down at his son's torso. The shoulder looked like it had been further bruised. He reached down to examine it up close, and accidentally bumped it lightly.

"Arghh…" It was enough for Diego to stir in his sleep and moan with pain. Alejandro glanced at Victoria and looked towards the door.

"I think we need Hernandez," Alejandro said thoughtfully. "Not in the morning. Now…"


	25. Alejandro's Answer

Alejandro's Answer

Dr Hernandez arrived in the middle of the night, fetched by a nervous Felipe. He examined Diego, commented on and examined the bladder system device and stayed the night to observe his patient in sleep.

In the morning he was approached by Alejandro, and as they were served coffee in the library, he voiced his concerns.

"Diego has a serious concussion, but we already knew that," the doctor said softly. "The gash on his shoulder is inflamed from all that running about in the hacienda on his wedding day, but that is understandable."

"He is so pale, so weak."

"Alejandro, he shouldn't have been able to run around the hacienda in that fashion," Hernandez said, drinking some coffee. "It is inexplicable to me how it was possible for him in that state to achieve all that he did."

Alejandro took a drink of his coffee. It would amaze the doctor even more if he realised just what else Diego had been capable of that day - riding the stallion out to the tavern, scaling walls, and riding the stallion out to the bandits' camp and back…not to mention the ideas that had run through the boy's head.

"Will he be alright, Hernandez?" Alejandro said softly. "He couldn't move around like that but he did. What has that done to his condition?"

"It may take longer to recover from the shoulder wound. The concussion is still very serious. I will give him sleeping powders, and you must make him take them this time," Hernandez said sternly. "Don't pander to your boy, think of him as being delirious, and you may hit close to the mark," the doctor added.

Alejandro stared at the roses in the garden for a moment.

"I would like to examine you as well. Last week, you were ill. After all this upheaval and distress, it may have affected your health even more. I am worried about you," Hernandez said softly. The doctor knew his patient well enough to know he wouldn't take kindly to that sort of thing.

"Let me see Diego well, and then we worry about me, Hernandez."

The doctor nodded, and finished his coffee. Alejandro glanced at him and smiled.

"I am an old man. I just saw my son married. Soon I may have a grandchild in my arms. If I die, I die, but don't fuss me," Alejandro said, gently but with determination.

He saw Dr Hernandez off, standing at the front door.

He visited Diego later in the day. Victoria had sat up most of the night with Diego, just watching him. She regularly checked his heart with a small hand against his chest. Her eyes watched the regular rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. She dozed off and slept for a few hours at a time, but when anyone suggested her own bed, she shook her head and her eyes filled with determination worthy of any of the de la Vega family for generations.

Alejandro stood in the doorway, and watched his new daughter in law. She had dozed off, and her hand had slipped off Diego's chest. He pulled another chair close to the bed, and placed his own hand on his son's chest. A regular heart beat rewarded him, and the coolness and weight of his hand brought a sigh to his son's breathing.

Blue eyes fluttered open and Diego turned his head to look at him.

"Father," he murmured. Diego reached for his hand, and Alejandro took it. "I'm going to be alright, Father. I promise you. Trust me."

"I trust you, Diego. Go back to sleep. To heal from the concussion you need rest," Alejandro said softly. "Victoria is asleep. I don't want to wake her by talking. So go to sleep, my son. I trust you."

Diego sighed a little and rolled onto his left. Alejandro smiled and repositioned his chair to watch his son as he fell asleep again almost immediately.

Felipe soon took charge of the household, shooing Alejandro to bed, as he deemed him exhausted as well. Alejandro complied, thinking about the doctor's concerns. He did want to see his grandchildren arrive. Victoria was guided gently to bed by Maria and a maid, and Felipe made sure she rested.

Felipe took over the watching of Diego, and was only ousted by Alejandro after he realised the older man had had a few hours' sleep. Felipe put down the book he had been reading and Alejandro saw that it was a medical text book.

"Felipe, you are studying medicine?" Alejandro asked softly. The boy shrugged and pointed to Diego.

"Yes, it's Diego's book, I know. Are you interested in medicine?" Alejandro asked again. "Do you want to be a doctor?"

Felipe looked uncomfortable. He pointed to his mouth and shook his head. "Words might come," Alejandro said gently. "You spoke Felipe, I heard you. You really spoke. You can hear, you are smart," Alejandro tried to encourage the teenager. "You may be able to assist Hernandez one day."

Felipe shook his head vigorously and signed something hastily. Alejandro realised he had made his grandson angry.

"He is saying he doesn't want to be an assistant…he wants to be a doctor…" Diego murmured. A frown swept over Diego's face slowly. "Felipe, you should have told me…"

Felipe shrugged and left the room. "Go after him…"

"No, he's angry. Let him cool down," Alejandro said softly. "He reminds me of you at 17, Diego. He is more your son than you realise. He has a de la Vega spirit in his breast and it makes him anger easily and hold on tight to stubbornness."

Diego watched his father carefully. "Go back to sleep, Diego."

"Can I ask you something first?"

Alejandro shrugged and nodded.

"Would you have killed Brownlow?"

Alejandro paused before he answered. He wasn't sure himself.

"I don't know. I don't have Zorro's compassion for the sanctity of every human life. It is unrealistic to expect that level of compassion from any retired soldier," Alejandro said softly. "I am glad that I took the fight out of Zorro's hands, and yours too. You don't know what the first kill does to your soul, Diego. The first, real, deliberate taking of another's life. I'm not talking of people dying as a result of a fight, or an accidental falling on a knife," he said and glanced at his son. Alejandro knew that Diego was already remembering the death of the Falcon. The man had been a monster. Diego had been the only one to value his life in any way, and had shamed everyone into going to the funeral.

"I am talking about what Zorro was talking about. The deliberate killing of another man, wishing to see his blood staining your sword," Alejandro added. "Shooting down an enemy with a pistol, aiming at him while he is distracted elsewhere." He had been aware of Zorro's pistol in the dark. Alejandro knew his son's intentions had not been good.

"How bad can it be?"

"I still have nightmares about the first man I killed." Diego stiffened at the change in his father's voice and posture. "We were only just a few years older than Felipe. Our troop had been attacked by bandits on the way to the battlefield. My friend had died next to me, and I had to defend myself and the men we had left. That meant a deliberate killing of at least one other man."

"What happened?"

"A bayonet in my hand ended another young man's life." Alejandro wasn't prepared to talk about the details. He wouldn't even consider the details. "I still see that young man in my nightmares, screaming for mercy, even though he never wanted it in reality. It was either him or me in reality. Even though it was in self-defence my soul is darkened by his blood," he said, glancing down at his hands. "And he was the first of hundreds…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry. Get well. Have my beautiful grandchildren. Be happy, Diego." Alejandro stood and walked over to the window. "Soon…"

"Father," Diego said softly. "Are you alright?"

Alejandro pretended he didn't hear him, and concentrated on the brilliant sky outside the window.


	26. Alejandro's Private Ponderings

Alejandro's Private Ponderings

Alejandro sat in his private study, at his desk, secluding himself from the rest of the household. He was worried. Not worried about Diego. The boy was recovering well, and was well behaved enough to drink his medicine and lie in bed. He wasn't too worried about Felipe, but it was concerning to think the boy was struggling with his dreams and talents. The boy had natural talents in caring for people. Five years helping Zorro must have trained him for something. No, he wasn't really worried about either of them. The boys would be fine.

He was worried about the way his body was sore in all sorts of places. The ride out to the bandit camp had drained all of Diego's strength, and delayed his recovery, but it had also affected Alejandro more than he would care to admit to anyone.

He had always been a superb horseman. He prided himself on his skills, although he knew it wasn't modest to acknowledge them. Dulcinea was a favourite horse, mainly because she wouldn't let just anyone ride her. They had reached an understanding, and they loved one another dearly. She definitely had her own personality.

He had always been a master swordsman, even in the top 5 at university, alongside Kendall. Growing up together they had gotten into all sorts of mischief. Diego with his Zorro persona was a little extreme, but they had also had their moments before they had settled down. Kendall had never settled down.

Now he was stiff from the ride, sore from the fight. He was tired, and worn out. It had been a hard fortnight, definitely. He would care for Diego first and foremost, but now he looked less pale and more spritely. Alejandro wanted to be there to see at least one grandchild, hopefully a grandson. To hold Diego's son in his arms would be a great blessing, he realised. A granddaughter would be alright too. To hold another tiny hand and lead a toddler out to play, to place another de la Vega on their first pony, to hear a child's laughter in the hacienda would fill his old heart with joy. But perhaps he was being too complacent.

He wondered about what the doctor had said. He wondered if he should get Hernandez to check him. What could be done? Nothing, nothing at all. Maybe he just needed to accept that his life was coming gradually to a close. He was old now, after all. A lot of men his age had already died. He had lost friends in war, and now he was starting to lose friends in peacetime. Although under the Alcalde it wasn't always exactly peaceful. The man was slowly coming around, though.

At least the Alcalde was trying harder. Zorro was less active. He'd had to be, Diego was not fit to even leave his bed. There was no way to rely on the masked hero, and the Alcalde was starting to realise that, obviously. He had stepped up patrols and the defence on the day of the wedding was excellent, eventually. Showing a great deal of courage, the man had turned the defeat into a rescue that had the whole town talking. Everyone in the basement certainly agreed that the Alcalde had come in handy when he let them all out when the coast was clear.

He had tracked the men to the bandit camp. Perhaps he had just followed Zorro, his son had not been too careful about being followed. He had wanted to catch Zorro perhaps, but that seemed more an afterthought these days.

He hoped the dangers would lessen. Every time Zorro went out there was a chance that he would not come back. He hated that he had found out that his son was Zorro. It was much better to believe his son a coward, than believe he could be dead somewhere. He would have to discuss these ideas with Diego, when he could stay awake for longer than five minutes.

Diego was a great man. He had been proud before, when Diego had been just the newspaper man gathering stories, righting wrongs in the paper of his, although he never said as much. He'd encouraged of course, seeing the glimmer of passion in Diego's eyes at last. He was prouder these days, now that he realised how much Diego took after him. His skills with the sword, his skills with horses were pure de la Vega.

However, Zorro's persona annoyed and irritated him, much more than Diego normally did. They had their differences of opinion, of course, (what family didn't?) but Zorro… He was haughty and proud in ways that Diego was definitely not. The way that man flirted with Victoria, showed off before the entire pueblo, endangered his life on a whim… He had enjoyed it when he wasn't aware that the mocking eyes inside the mask belonged to his own son. Now it annoyed him. Alejandro sighed. They were not two men, they were one man. How would he ever get his head around that idea?

He felt an ache deep in his chest, and he rubbed it thoughtfully. Heartburn. The tamales were a little too hot lately, he thought. Something inside him wanted to worry some more, but Alejandro wanted to do something. His thoughts were making him ill, he needed to act, to do something.

Making his way to Diego's room, he felt tired. He would sit with his son and read to him. Even if he was asleep, he could do that. Robin Hood would be nice to get into again.


	27. Alejandro's Morning Outing

Alejandro's Morning Outing

Alejandro was pleased to see Diego's health improving in leaps and bounds. He wondered when that phrase would be literal, because his son was slowly getting to the stage where he wouldn't just sit still and rest like he should. He admired his son's patient and endurance, but now he realised Diego was a man of action as well as a man of words, he knew fireworks were only just around the corner.

He had brought the mail in to him. Letters from Madrid, Paris and other centres of Europe had made their way to California, all for the sake of cheering a friend. No wonder Diego was slowly going mad from forced bed rest. News had travelled all the way to Europe and now he was getting letters. It had been quite quick for mail, but still weeks of bed rest had gone by, not including the week before the wedding.

Diego was resting against the pillows Felipe had arranged for him. He had some colour in his cheeks this morning, but a faraway look in his eyes.

"This may interest you," Alejandro said, tossing the pile of letters at his son, mainly to get him to complain at the carelessness. Diego sighed, and turned to look at them. Alejandro had hoped to see annoyance in the blue depths, but all he saw was calm acceptance. He looked tired, and a little dizzy sitting up, but if Diego said he was alright, he had to leave it as that. He couldn't baby his son forever.

"Even a letter from Dr Wayne in there, I think. I'm sure I saw his handwriting…" He hoped to see interest in Diego's eyes. "I'm sure they are always inspiring."

Diego smiled a little. "Oh, yes, very inspiring…" He still looked slightly ill to Alejandro, but he knew better than to comment on it.

"I'm taking Victoria to visit Don Francis and his family. He has just remarried a nice young lady about her age. They may get on well together. They are having a few of the dons and their wives coming to visit this afternoon. It will give Victoria a chance to meet some of the people in our circle."

Diego raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"They will accept her. She is a de la Vega."

"I would like to make certain of that in a church wedding…" Diego said, pensively.

"Yes, when you are well. Ramon Escalante is due to arrive at the end of the week. It will give you someone to talk to," Alejandro said, a little defensively.

"What's Don Francis doing marrying a woman half his age anyway? It would be like you marrying Victoria."

Alejandro could see a bad mood developing in his son, and smiled a little. It was good that he was going out today. If Diego was going to be irritable, it would be one of those days. If only he would come out and say what was bothering him, they may have a breakthrough.

Alejandro rose slowly, carefully. Diego didn't seem to notice, which was good. He knew Diego would only worry if he told him what the doctor had said the other day. If Alejandro didn't slow down he would only have a few brief years ahead of him. Who knows how long it would be before a baby graced their house? No, he would keep it from his son, and hope for the best. He could be strong for Diego, and not worry him.

The trip to Don Francis's hacienda and estate was easy. The increased efficiency of the pueblo's garrison had made the roads safer for everyone. It had taken a dedicated government official to point out the failings with a view to making it better, not just taking Ignacio to task as per usual, to make De Soto begin to take his work seriously. The lack of Zorro's presence was another factor. Zorro had delivered a lot of bandits with prices on their heads in the past, making Ignacio a little dependent on the reward money. It was enough incentive to up his game.

The social gathering was awkward and irritating. They treated him with the utmost respect. His daughter in law, however, was largely ignored. Dona Sophia eventually took her under her wing, two new wives in a social circle that took years to accept anyone not born to privilege. She drew her into her library and they were looking at clothing catalogues from Madrid and Paris and smiling.

After lunch the men had sipped brandy that had come all the way from France. A few choice words were spoken, mainly about the unsuitability of Diego's marriage, and he had lost his temper. It was easier to control his anger these days, but he had risen from his seat, and stormed out of the room, before he could say something he knew would just make him look stupid. Dragging Victoria away from her friend had been a spur of the moment idea, but Dona Sophia had smiled good-naturedly, and just handed her new friend the catalogue. Alejandro had remembered his manners enough to let the lady of the house see them to the door. Manners dictated that he invite the couple back to his hacienda.

"You are always welcome in my hacienda, Dona Sophia," Alejandro had managed to say, and kissed her hand. He would prefer it if Don Francis didn't accompany his more well mannered wife, but he didn't say so.

"What was all that about, Don…Alejandro?" Victoria murmured, after Alejandro had insisted on helping her into the buggy.

"The rudeness of some people," Alejandro answered grumpily. Victoria stared at him for a moment and smiled. He turned and glared at his surroundings, and was silent the whole trip back to his own hacienda.

Alejandro knew it was bad for him, but he let the anger loose in his own estate. He stormed through the door, held open by Felipe, and slammed the door hard behind him. Felipe leapt out of the way with surprise, but was too used to his grandfather to be offended. The boy shrugged and smiled, and got out of his way quickly.

The slamming of the door made the whole hacienda tremble. He felt the slight constriction in his chest, but he didn't care. He was angry.


	28. Alejandro and Diego Talk

**Recently discovered Queen of Swords, so I thought I would semi name drop in this chapter. She is intriguing, and not so family friendly as Zorro. It would be interesting for someone to do a crossover one day, I will have to check for that on the site. **

**Also this may be the last chapter, but I don't know how to end stories, so any help or advice would be greatly appreciated. It just seems to drop...never mind.**

**Another companion piece may be added when I have time. I was interested in a suggestion in the reviews or a pm. I'm a little rambling tonight, as sleep deprivation is winning...lol.**

**Thanks for sticking by me. I may have cheated along the way, but I hoped everyone enjoyed it. **

Alejandro and Diego Talk

"Of all the stupid things!" Alejandro raced down the hall, and stood in the middle of Diego's room. The boy seemed slightly interested, and raised an eyebrow, putting the book he was reading on top of the covers.

Diego waited for the older man to break the momentary silence.

"Can you believe what Don Francis said about Victoria?" Alejandro said, pausing for breath. Diego shrugged.

"Father, you are making yourself breathless with rage. It can hardly be good for you," Diego said softly. "Sit down."

"I almost challenged the man to a duel," Alejandro said, calming down slightly. He sat with relief, and breathed deeply. The constriction in his chest would leave in a few moments. That was how it always was these days. He felt normal again in a few minutes. Worry hovered in the back of his mind, though, but he didn't want to consider the future. Not right now. The present was too aggravating.

"I can guess what he may have said. Our marriage is unequal. We all knew that before the wedding. It's not important, Father." Diego glanced back at his book. Then he put the book down, as if he'd had a thought. "Is Victoria distressed?" His eyes glowed with a little anger himself at the idea.

"I doubt she heard the comment, she was in another room at the time," Alejandro said.

Diego raised an eyebrow. "She may have heard you rant and rave in the hacienda, right here, right now. You probably sulked all the way home in the buggy."

Alejandro felt a little embarrassed, glancing down at his feet.

"Victoria, I think, can sort her own problems out mostly. If she needs my help, I will help," Diego said softly. "Where is she?"

"Looking through a clothing catalogue Dona Sophia lent her."

"She looks good enough for me in her normal clothes," Diego said with annoyance. "She is my wife."

Alejandro glanced at his son with a smile. Here we go, let's talk about this, Diego, he thought. "Yes, she is your wife."

"Not yours," Diego huffed. Alejandro came a little closer. Diego was jealous? That was hilarious. All the woman could think about was Diego. The clothes themselves were to please him, not herself. She would be content to wear rags if that would please his son. Was that rage gathering in his son's eyes?

"Really, Diego. You are jealous of me? I'm an old man, you are Zorro…"

"You spend all that time with her, every day. I just sit here in bed, doing absolutely nothing," Diego said sulkily. "She's my wife. I should help her with catalogues and choices of clothes. I'm not a child."

"Of course not. Whatever is giving you these feelings? Diego, you are my son. I would love you to take more of an interest in the world around us. Of course you aren't a child." Alejandro would have laughed at the idea, but for the anger in Diego's eyes. Diego had pretended incapability for so long, and it was backfiring on him now. The enforced isolation was making him think too much.

Diego stared at the wall behind his father for a moment. "And since when have you done nothing," Alejandro said with a twinkle in his eye. "I've brought articles for you to edit for the 'Guardian', newspapers from all over the world, letters from all of your friends have arrived only this morning." He paused and sighed. "Have you already read all of them?"

"You know what I mean," Diego snarled, bad temperedly but not too aggressively. Alejandro was reminded of a favourite dog snarling at being touched on a sore point. Zorro again. When would it ever not be about the masked man in black? He had hoped his son would give up on the masquerade and settle into married life, but perhaps it was not possible.

"Zorro has not been seen since your wedding night, Diego." Alejandro stared at his eyes, watching the way Diego was considering his words. Rage was there, but he was listening – good. Listening was always good. "Perhaps he has moved away, to get over his heartbreak. The Alcalde is very busy doing his job right now. We may not see him for months."

Diego smiled a little.

"He gave me a fencing manual the other day, would you believe? I think he is worried for me," Diego said softly. "'Even a scholar needs to defend himself.' That's what he said. I tortured him with my interest in potted plants."

Alejandro smiled. "I'm sure he appreciated that."

"I always thought there was a good man down there somewhere. I told you so, remember?"

"And he was the opposite of what you said."

Diego laughed a little. Then he grew serious. "Ignacio fears a revolt without the presence of Zorro calming things down…" Diego said softly. "Zorro is important."

"Yes, he is," Alejandro acknowledged. Diego's eyes were hardening again, into anger. His whole body tensed, and Alejandro saw the fight rise up in him. He quelled his own response to the threat, and tried to relax. His boy needed someone to talk to, he had been cooped up too long, and he would explode…

"I don't want to give Zorro up. I won't do it," Diego said, spitefully. Alejandro recognised the irrational mood for what it was, and breathed deeply. The boy just wanted to vent. How like his father he was.

"No one is asking you to, Diego," his father said, patiently. Here was the issue, the issue that was bothering his son. He needed to keep him talking. "What is all this about?"

"I have been injured for a long time, Father. Lying around, dizzy and strangled, I couldn't even speak. Then when I could I was saying my vows. I have been led around by my nose like a prize bull for weeks. When I decide to stand up for myself, I am told to stand down," Diego said. "When I argue about it, I am told it is all for my own good, to just accept it. I am not a teenager."

Alejandro frowned, remembering all the times he had sought to protect his son. He had treated him as an incompetent for a long time. Especially before the kidnapping. He deserved to be treated as a man. He deserved to know everything.

"No you are not a teenager. You are a man. My heir and successor," Alejandro said softly. "I need to talk to you, my boy. Seriously and man to man."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Diego's eyes took on a hint of panic. He had seen something, Alejandro realised. All his reading of medical textbooks, he would know things. He had seen a moment of weakness in his father. Alejandro thought about backing down, telling his son not to worry. It was going to be alright. But that would be treating him as a child again.

"My health…may be failing…" A feeling of dread came over him, and he saw it reciprocated in Diego's eyes. "Hernandez is concerned about me…"

"Failing…" Diego breathed. "Father…"

"I will need certain things from you. Things I have never asked you to do," Alejandro said gently. "I need you to start to take over the ranch for me. To assume authority over the estates," he added.

"Father, that is your life, it's always been your passion…" Diego said. Alejandro saw terror gather in his son's eyes. No more anger now, Alejandro realised. "I can't…"

"You have to learn how to support the estates alone, while I am still strong enough to guide you," Alejandro paused. "You need to let me know if you are feeling like my 'prized bull' in future, my boy. I never meant to do that."

"No. I will learn how to run the estates, but I will not take over. You will have nothing left to live for." Diego seemed to accept it, and agree to rise to the challenge.

"Give me some grandchildren and I will live very happily for a long time," Alejandro said with a twinkle in his eyes.

He saw hesitation in his son's eyes, and smiled a little. His son wasn't as sure of himself as he had been. Zorro would have been too frightened to actually commit to the marriage. Alejandro felt justified in arranging the marriage and forcing it upon them both. He would never apologise for that moment of control.

"I am not sure where I stand in that idea, father. My wife has grounds for an annulment even now. We have not even shared a room together as yet." He blushed a little under his father's gaze. "An arranged marriage in all sense of the term. We have no idea."

"I think if you wear the appropriate clothes, it will come very naturally, Diego. You have already won your wife," Alejandro said. He remembered the heat in Zorro's eyes even in broad daylight as he saluted his beloved in the plaza. He was Zorro, her heart beat for him, no problems in that department.

"As a different man," Diego murmured.

"Not really," Alejandro said dismissively. The boy was sinking into despondency a little once more. He needed distraction. "A honeymoon is what you need. A trip to the Continent. Take Victoria to Paris and Madrid," Alejandro said with excitement.

"I hardly think that is ideal. War is waging over Europe as we speak…" Diego said with a slight grimace. "I can't name a country that isn't in conflict."

"Given that you are a soldier in this particular conflict, you would be best to take shelter elsewhere for a few weeks. I have a friend in Santa Helena who loves it there."

"I have a friend in Santa Helena who tells me there is the curious phenomenon of a female Zorro. I would hate to tread on any toes."

"Really? Well, well…Wonders never cease. I hope her father fares better than me," Alejandro said, mildly intrigued. "Monterey may be the choice, unless you plan on visiting the French wine regions again."

"No, I'd best not visit them again. It didn't turn out to be the nice relaxing holiday I thought it would be. Le Renard was born out there," Diego said with a grin.

"International hero, indeed. Monterey is safest then."

Diego smiled at him. "It's good to be honest with you. Completely honest."

Alejandro smiled back. "Completely honest is a good idea. Then I can relax…"


	29. Alejandro's Return

Alejandro's Return

Alejandro had been gone a week, and he had returned a little worried about his son. The business trip had taken a lot longer than he had expected. He paused at the tavern, hoping to catch up with Victoria.

Sergeant Mendoza greeted him, as he tied Dulcinea to the post outside.

"You'll be happy to know that Zorro has returned to us, Don Alejandro," Mendoza said, as he returned the greeting.

"How so?" Alejandro murmured, wondering about this new course of events.

"Up in the hills. He faced down a lion, a fierce puma. He saved Senora de Cipriana. It was amazing, senor. He saved the Alcalde too, of course."

"Of course," Alejandro said softly.

"Your son is doing nicely, Don Alejandro," he added. "The Alcalde spent a very pleasant evening there the other night, with Colonel de Cipriana and his wife. Apparently the senora was enchanted."

"It's nice to know Diego is doing so well," Alejandro said, with a slight frown.

He made his way through the tavern doors, and shook his head a little. Maybe the man was mistaken about the puma and Zorro. He couldn't imagine his son, still quite ill, to have the strength for that sort of activity.

Several of the other dons greeted him, and some turned their backs in disrespect. He could have risen and taken issue with it but he was tired and he wanted to get home as soon as possible. It was just that Dulcinea had needed a rest from the travelling they had been doing. Los Angeles was a long way from Monterey.

He sighed, and Pilar greeted him with respect. He asked for a tankard of wine, and some tamales, and she smiled and set about getting them for him.

He glanced around the tavern with curiosity. He couldn't see Victoria anywhere, and he was a little concerned. Maybe she was feeling ill…maybe his son was. Diego was still stuck in bed when he had left, and maybe he had taken a turn for the worse, especially if he had faced down a puma in the hills. The older man fidgeted in his seat, wondering if he should forego the tamales and just head home. His eyes caught sight of a poster of Zorro, with the words PARDON issued in large bold letters across the top. He paled and was glad he was back in town, to deal with whatever nonsense was going on concerning his son.

He saw the pretty new Dona eating with her husband in one of the far corners. The man had a military uniform on, and Alejandro grew a little wary of him. This was possibly the Colonel, Mendoza had been talking about outside. The young lady was obviously his wife, and she was chatting non- stop. Colonel de Cipriana was clearly a gentleman, nodding encouragingly whenever he could, and was obviously trying to listen to her. The military gentleman felt Alejandro's eyes on him, and glanced quickly his way, and nodded silently. The nod was for him, Alejandro knew, but the little wife seemed to take it as one of hers, and was happy.

Alejandro stared for a while at the Colonel again. His wine and tamales arrived and he was distracted and agitated by new ideas and new threats.

"Pilar," he called. She turned and came back to his table. "Can I have these wrapped up? I need to get home, I think. I will finish the wine, while you deal with the tamales," he added, and she nodded.

He downed the wine, and wondered if he needed to steel himself for trouble. He stood, and Pilar gave him the tamales in a little cloth parcel. He thanked her, and wondered if he would actually eat them.

He let Dulcinea choose the speed on the way home. It was a gallop; it always was when he let her have her head. No matter how tired she was, she would always gallop if she was allowed. He didn't mind this time, his worries were multiplying with the time it took to get home.

He swung his way into the hacienda, leaving Dulcinea half rearing in the yard. She was reacting to his nerves, he realised, but Juan would soon have her docile again.

He went straight to Diego's room, but no one was there. The bed had been slept in, but not made up. It was just on twelve noon, and Alejandro wanted to know where his son was.

Maria appeared at his arm, and guided him away from the room quickly, and nervously. He took another quick glance around the room, looking for clues. The window was open; the old connecting door was ajar. That was weird.

"Patron, let's go to the kitchen," Maria said softly. There was a strange sound, a little like a gasp, and he hesitated. "Please, Senor…"

He looked at her then. Her face was red and agitated.

"What's going on, Maria?" Alejandro said. He sighed, and let the woman guide him towards the kitchen. Whatever was going on with distressing her, and she wanted him to come away. He could be patient, if he tried hard enough.

They were in the kitchen, and Alejandro handed her the tamales and waited for her to say something.

"What's going on, Maria?"

"Such goings on, Patron. I wonder what his poor mother would have said about such goings on," Maria said softly. He waited. "Diego brought Victoria into the hacienda, as his wife."

"Well, she is his wife, Maria. She is Senora de la Vega, and Diego's wife."

"It's a little hard to deal with, Patron. Yesterday morning…this morning…it's shocking, that's what it is," Maria said.

"Tell me exactly what happened. Is Diego ill? Is he sick?"

"No, he was in Victoria's room," she half whispered.

Alejandro startled a little, and then the woman flushed. She busied herself at the stove.

"Diego was in Victoria's room?" He could imagine from the housekeeper's reaction what he might have been doing in her room – what he still could be doing in her room. He smiled a little. "He has every right to be in her room, he is her husband, Maria."

"Yes, I know…I just didn't expect to see…that," she murmured.

Alejandro left the room, chuckling a little to himself. He made his way to the library and positioned himself against the fireplace, facing outwards. His son would have to venture out of his room eventually. He would get hungry sooner or later.

Zzzz

Alejandro had taken out a book and was reading it in his spot near the fireplace. He had been waiting for almost three hours, and was getting a little impatient. Obviously his son was enjoying himself or was napping by now, as should he. He suppressed a yawn. He was not going to miss any opportunity to put his son on the spot.

He was hyper aware by that stage, and almost jumped at the soft almost imperceptible sound towards the hallway. It was the sound a guilty party wondering whether to head back the way they had come. He smiled a little behind his book.

"Diego, it's too late, I saw you," Alejandro said softly but loud enough to be heard by his son.

Diego sighed and came back into the library with his hands in the air dramatically.

"You slept very late today. I hear that you have been very active this past week," Alejandro said thoughtfully, as he put the book down on his knee, and looked at his son. "It's almost 4 and you've missed breakfast and lunch. You must be famished."

Diego was silent, and sat in the chair opposite his father and folded his arms loosely. Alejandro noted the posture and was reminded of his son as a slightly rebellious teenager. He tried him out on the little sprinkles of gossip he had overheard in the tavern, and discounted at the time. He certainly looked well recovered.

"Zorro was seen in the hills the other day…"

"Really? That's good, several people were starting to think he was dead," Diego said with a slight smile. Alejandro smiled too, but he wasn't very impressed, not really. Diego still should be resting up, not wandering the hills.

"He faced down a puma," Alejandro said, his voice changing just enough to make his son glance at his father with a slight frown on his face.

"Really? How heroic of him," Diego murmured, uneasily. His son shifted a little in the chair he had just sat down on.

"Yes, he saved the Alcalde's sister from certain death."

Diego raised an eyebrow. "How dramatic…" he murmured.

"Mendoza can be quite informative, Diego," Alejandro said. "You entered a couple of guests in my home the other night…"

"An old school friend from University, Colonel Armand de Cipriana and his wife, Marcela," Diego admitted. "The Alcalde came as well."

"Why?"

"I haven't seen Armand for many years, father. He had something to discuss with me," Diego said. "Zorro has been offered a pardon."

"I saw." The words were said a little sharply, despite his wish to play with his boy a little. He was quite concerned about the idea of the pardon. The poster on the tavern post had made him decide to return home faster than he was going to. "A trick of course…Not to be taken seriously, Diego."

Diego frowned a little.

"Armand is a man of honour, father."

"De Soto has always proved himself to be the opposite, Diego."

Maria entered the room and served some cool drinks, and glanced at Diego with an embarrassed smile. Diego thanked her and raised one of his dark eyebrows at the woman's hesitation to move too close to him.

Maria rushed out of the library, and Diego glanced at his father.

"Apparently, Senora de la Vega is now in residence," Alejandro said, with a small smile. "Maria wasn't aware of the sleeping arrangements until she tried to deliver breakfast this morning. It might take her a little while to get over the shock…"

Alejandro thought it amusing as Diego blushed, glancing towards where the servant had rushed off to.

"There is no point in apologising to her, if that is what you are planning. She was married once, and she knows the mechanics of it…"

"Father," Diego said softly. "I am sorry I wasn't here to welcome you, as I should have."

"I think you were welcoming your wife as you should have, a few weeks late," Alejandro said. "I think that takes priority here, Diego. I want my grandchildren…" He winked at his son, watching as his son's face grew exasperated.

"Father…"

"No pressure, my son. No pressure at all…" Alejandro enjoyed teasing his son, and noticed as Diego surrendered to the teasing for a few more moments, before he was released. Alejandro hoped that he was heading back to bed, for a little more 'rest.'


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

Alejandro stretched his legs out in the sun. Sitting on the porch area was relaxing. He watched Diego conversing with some of the men, mounted on a fine black filly. Midnight was a product of a certain stallion and Dulcinea of all creatures, and was a feisty, spirited nightmare under any hands except Diego's. Alejandro wouldn't touch her with a barge pole, and he was used to Dulcinea's tantrums. Midnight stood, gentle under Diego's firm touch.

Alejandro knew that Diego was quite annoyed that he hadn't gentled the filly yet. Her bad temper was from her mother, definitely. Alejandro had never seen a better behaved stallion. Diego had hoped to breed a gentle but fast horse out of the two of them. Midnight was beautiful but nasty. She couldn't match her stallion father in a race, not yet. The filly had potential and with Diego's firm training she would turn out well, Alejandro believed.

Diego saw his father and waved. Alejandro waved back, and watched his son turn in the saddle to scan the countryside. Someone must be approaching the hacienda, his son's excellent hearing and sight would have noticed movement long before anyone else noticed it.

Diego had a strange choice of friends, Alejandro thought. Ignacio de Soto of all people was a regular visitor, and the man was slowly growing on him. He made a fine cattle rancher, despite his slow start. Alejandro felt sorry for the man these days. Ignacio was a very different man than he had been as a greedy Alcalde. The man had recently lost a fine wife, and it made them colleagues in devastating grief. His son was a quiet and well mannered little thing, Alejandro thought. Not much spirit, but the child probably missed his gentle mother immensely. The infants had Ignacio's blond complexion, but the eldest was his mother's son. The darker complexion of his Indian mother may cause problems in his life, but many Spaniards had such complexions.

Alejandro heard the carriages approaching, and smiled a little. Mendoza had married during the year, and his wife was a large, cheerful woman much like her husband. They seemed very happy and were expecting their first child within a few months.

Diego's other friend, Colonel de Cipriana was a fine gentleman, and was travelling with his delightful young wife, who just happened to be Ignacio's younger sister. Alejandro shook his head a little. The world had always proved to be a very strange place. Their pretty little daughter might be a potential match for one of the twins, Alejandro thought. Diego would have been very irritated to realise his match making ideas, but sometimes these things needed advanced planning.

Diego rode down to greet them, and guide the carriages safely through to the yard. Ignacio drove his carriage close to his son.

"I heard that a General took over an entire town to the east of us just the other month. The Governor had to send a whole garrison to sort it out," Diego said, mention of Zorro starting to trigger thoughts of politics.

"Powerful people take what they can get."

"War does that to a country, Ignacio."

Childish laughter erupted from the hacienda, and a scurry of running feet interrupted Diego's conversation. Two dark haired boys ran to their father, each vying for a place in his arms, jumping up and down near the horse. Diego dismounted in a graceful flowing movement and reprimanded them gently but firmly.

"What did I say about getting under Midnight's feet, little ones?"

"I'm not a little one; Ramon is younger than me…" Diego smiled – that was true, by about 3 minutes. Carlos was offended. "I am 5. I am a big caballero."

"Yes, yes, you are that, my son," Diego said, ruffling his son's hair. "Carlos, Ramon you are my treasures," he added, with a laugh, sweeping his arms around both his sons. Alejandro glanced at him with a smile. "Now, play outside, but not near Midnight, or Dulcinea. Do you understand?" His voice was a command.

Ignacio helped his oldest boy out of the buggy and quietly warned him to be careful and remember to play nicely with the de la Vega twins.

"Did you hear Don Diego, Marco? Horses can be very unpredictable," Ignacio reminded his son.

All the boys nodded gravely at their fathers, but then ran off, laughing towards the stables. Alejandro sighed a little, wondering if they would be alright. Diego had been a little too energetic as well at that age, but there had only been one of him to contend with. Sooner or later, Marco would join in, he was only a year and a bit younger. Boys tended to follow each other into mischief.

"Bundles of energy, Diego," Ignacio said softly. "How ever do you manage them?"

"With a lot of help. I am going to need a tutor soon. I'm too busy these days to teach them myself. Do you know of anyone?"

Victoria wandered out to join Alejandro. She held baby Elena close in her arms, and she passed the child to Alejandro. He held her tenderly, delighting in the way she grasped his finger tightly. She had eyes like his dear wife's. He thought that was why Diego had decided on that name, and Victoria had so kindly agreed.

"Sorry about that, Diego," she said with exasperation. She seemed a little exhausted, Alejandro thought. "They got away from us. Alicia was distracted and…"

Diego walked over to her quickly, glancing at his newborn daughter with wonder as he passed. "I thought I told you to rest," Diego said, lightly kissing her hand. "You need rest…"

"It's hard to rest with those two galloping through the hacienda, Diego," Victoria said with a sigh. "Where have they got to now?"

"Juan is showing them the horses by now," Diego offered. "They are boys, my dear. And de la Vegas."

"I'm sure Elena will be as boisterous as they are."

"Especially if she takes after her mother," Diego murmured. It was meant for his wife but his father caught it as well.

"You are resting. Leave us men to eat alone, and I will see you later," Diego said briskly. "Take the Mendozas and Marcela, eat and enjoy yourselves." He was rushing off again, intent on checking the stables. Alejandro smiled at the look in Victoria's eyes.

"Yes, dear…" Victoria said with a frown. It wasn't as if he'd heard her. "Can you believe him?"

"The ranch is busy, it's spring." Alejandro said softly. "He'll calm down. He's always like this in spring."

Victoria smiled and nodded thoughtfully. She sat down in a chair next to Alejandro. "Those boys…Will they even survive to adulthood?"

Alejandro grimaced a little. They were carefree, and fast. Having no fear, they seemed to scamper in and out of danger so easily. Alejandro smiled slowly. Diego had been a lot like that as a child. He could even remember Diego's mother sighing like Victoria over him.

Victoria rose to greet Mendoza and his wife, and Marcela and her daughter. They all cooed over baby Elena and Victoria asked about Senora Mendoza's health.

"Rosa, how long to go now?"

"Dr Hernandez says in the summer, Dona Victoria. Your new baby is so sweet. I can barely wait for mine," Rosa said softly. "Such soft skin they have. So tiny."

Alejandro felt the baby relax in his arms. She was sleeping again. Alicia finally emerged from the hacienda, and gently took the baby back inside.

"Shall we go inside, Rosa? Don Diego is a little worried about my health, and it's getting quite warm in the sun," Victoria was saying. "It's only been a few days since Elena was born. Giving birth does take it out of you."

"Of course, how silly of me."

"I will show you all some of the new fabrics we just picked up in Monterey. They are so lovely."

Alejandro watched the ladies and Mendoza enter the hacienda. He was glad of the sunshine. He had been blessed to see the birth of not just one but probably all of his grandchildren. Hernandez had cautioned them against having any more babies, at least for a few years. Victoria's health had suffered with the births of the twins, and then again with the new baby. Diego was worried for her because the loss of blood with the last birth had been more than Hernandez would have liked. She was still a little weak, but her stubbornness was back and her smile lit up her eyes like always.

Diego and Ignacio wandered back over.

"As I was saying to Ignacio and Armand, the bandit problem is waning a little," Diego said to his father. Alejandro was pleased to be kept in the loop.

"How does Zorro see the situation?" Ignacio said softly. Alejandro noticed Diego's suddenly stiffened shoulders. Diego's eyes met his.

"Well, I'm not sure, but he probably sees it as a chance to retire completely. We haven't seen as much from him for the last couple of months. Just here and there, randomly. He probably has gained confidence in the new Alcalde's management of things." Diego said quietly, glancing quickly at his father. Alejandro felt a surge of pride, and although he was limited in his physical involvement, it was an amazing project mentally, and he had risen to the challenges that the role presented.

"Improvements have been made," Ignacio said, gently. Alejandro glanced at his son and smiled with him. Ignacio was very reserved now, which was a big change for the man. His timid Indian wife had required life outside of the pueblo, and Alejandro had grudgingly admired the man's commitment to his wife's needs.

"I doubt the fox would bother coming out much longer. Perhaps he has a family now, himself. Everyone seems to be having babies these days," Ignacio said.

"Isn't the laughter of children magical?" Ignacio said softly, as if reading his mind. "Gushing Stream loved to hear Marco laugh."

Diego smiled and nodded. Alejandro listened as well, and remembered the days he used to demand a grandchild from his reluctant son. Now the hacienda was full of children – three were his, and the others seemed as natural as an extended family.

As he watched Diego lead his guests towards the hacienda, Alejandro flinched a little when Ignacio walked a little too close for comfort. Even though he admired the man for his remarkable transformation into someone that defended the rights of the poor, he still distrusted the man a little. Leopards don't change their spots, he thought.

"You know, those lessons that I asked for? It would be nice to have a few soon. Just for me and Marco," Ignacio whispered.

He walked ahead, joining Armand. The men were such regular visitors that they were almost family, and they entered the hacienda without their host.

"What was he saying just then, Diego? Sword lessons?"

"Oh, Ignacio was curious about some of my studies," Diego said gently. Alejandro glared at him for a moment as if reading his expression and catching the half-truth, and then sighed.

"Does he know, do you think?"

"What does it matter? Zorro was pardoned over six years ago. You are the Alcalde now, father. Don't worry so much."

Alejandro sighed and relaxed a little. "I will have to retire soon, Diego. And then where will we be?"

"Safe enough. Zorro still patrols the hills of Los Angeles, father. Perhaps he always will."


End file.
